


Ultimate Spider-Man....but with the Mcu

by Pinkgirl22_16



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Also Peter is too polite, And Avengers Assemble, Avengers - Freeform, Found Family, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Team, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Superfamily (Marvel), Team Dynamics, Team Ultimate is here, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, a weird mix between the Mcu and Ultimate Spider-Man universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 62,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgirl22_16/pseuds/Pinkgirl22_16
Summary: Have you always wondered what it would be like if The series, Ultimate Spider-Man, had the Mcu Spider-Man instead? Will your In luck because in this Au, The mcu Spiderman will be going though some of the same adventures in Ultimate Spider-Man.Not only that, but there will be Iron Dad and super family because it’s adorable.(Also I do not own any of the characters nor movies and shows...if I did so many ships would be canon by now)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Danny Rand, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, other ships - Relationship
Comments: 130
Kudos: 131





	1. Explanation

So this isn’t the first chapter, but this is a chapter of more explaining on the universe. In this universe, the events of Ultimate Spider-Man happen, but also some Mcu events happen as will, same goes for the Avengers Assemble events. For example Spider-Man homecoming dose happen, but Peter doesn’t meet Tony Stark because Civil war. Never. Happened.......anyway instead Peter is the one who makes the suit and Karen, but a few weeks after Homecoming is when the first episode of The ultimate Spider-Man series will happen. Also the Peter Parker man I will be using will be the Tom Holland one because he is adorable and I love him.

Anyway, later in the Story Peter will meet Tony Stark just like in the series, but just like in the Mcu, Tony Stark will most likely be looking for the adoption papers.....oh who am I kidding he is looking for the adoption papers....as will for other teen super hero’s who really need a father figure in life.


	2. Ep 1: the beginning (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few weeks since Homecoming and nothing interesting has happened lately in the Daily Life of Peter Parker who also happens to Be Spider-Man. Until one night during patrol, he meets some new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The version of Mj I will be using Will be the Mcu one. Also Ned in this because why not.

-Peters POV-

It’s been a few weeks since the homecoming incident, and things have luckily calmed down....will mostly. Mj and Ned are still acting like I’m in danger. I mean come on, sure I almost died like multiple times, but I ain’t dead....oh your probably wondering why I almost died, Will you see, it’s because I have a secret life because the truth is.........I’m Spiderman.

I’ve been SpiderMan for a while now actually, I think about 8 months give or take. It all started when me and my class went on a field trip to Oscorp, my best friend Harry somehow managed to convince his Dad, who is ‘The’ Norman Osborn, to let our class take a field trip there. Turns out they had radioactive spiders....for some reason, and I just so happen to get bit by one of them....which sucked because I got really sick and this really bad headache. After that trip, some....stuff happens which lead me to becoming Spider-Man. I started out only doing about an hour of patrol each night but that turned into 5 hours of patrol each night, what can I say, crime never sleeps. But soon after patrol one night,my best friend Ned found out after walking in on me changing out of my Spider-Man costume, after telling him about how I got my Spider powers, he became my ‘Man in the Chair’, helping me and Karen on patrol by informing us of bad guy activity. And soon enough, Mj found out because will, she’s Mj and we can’t really keep secrets from her no matter how hard we try and hide them, the only person who hasn’t found out is Harry. And that’s all I can say about my backstory

And how I almost died is a long story. It all started when robbers have been getting these strange weapons which so happen to have these strange rocks from the Alia invasion that happened a couple years ago. It turned out that the Vulture had used to be part of a cleaning crew who were cleaning up after the invasion but were fired. So he then used the rocks he collected and started making weapons and selling them. He then tried to explode a plain which was apparently shipping weapons for the Avengers, so I had to leave the Homecoming dance to stop him when I saw what was happening outside. And to make this story shorter, hers a quick rush talk of what happen; A building called on top of me, I cause up to the Valture, stoped him, Plane exploded, tried him up in my web so he won’t escape, brought him the the police, went home, and Mj and Ned telling me to be more careful since I almost died.

So here I am now, patrolling the streets of queens, making sure everything is safe. It’s sure is peaceful tonight......

“Be careful tonight, we don’t want you to die on us” Karen, my ai, told me in her usual sassy voice.

“Oh come on, your still on about that too” I said, upset that she’s still bringing that fact up still. “I keep telling you guys, don’t worry. It’s been weeks since homecoming and you guys are still acting like I’m in danger” I added.

“That’s because you almost died” Karen argued back. “Look, I’m sorry we keep bringing it up but what do you expect, you almost died.” Karen added, having more of a worried tone in this time.

“Will that doesn’t mean you-“ I stoped mid sentence as I felt my Spidey sense tingling.

Karen then said, “Are you okay Pe-“

“Be quiet...someone coming” I whispered to her. She was then silent.

Everything is quite. I look around and see nothing, but my Spidey Sense is still tingling. I get into a fighting stance just in case. I look around again and still see no-

“Hello Spider-Man, I had a felling you were here” Someone said. I jumped a little from shook. I turned around and expected to see a villain or robber , but boy was I wrong.

I turned around and saw FREAKING. NICK. FURY. The director of Shield was standing in front of me. 

“O-oh my god! Y-Your N-Nick Fury” I said still shock from the surprise. “W-why are y-you h-here Mr F-Fury, I mean, Nick Fury S-Sir?” I continued.

“I’m here because some sources told me that you managed to defeated The vulture.” Mr Fury told me in a scary toned voice.

I then said, “W-Will I mean, I d-did but that’s n-not a big deal” 

Mr Fury looked at me like I was joking, and then said, “Your telling me that defeating a villain who was selling highly dangerous weapons, that if they managed to get into the hands of Hydra, isn’t a big deal” 

I thought for a moment and then mumbled, “Will if you p-put it like that...“ I then continued to think and then a question popped up in my mind. “Wait....why are you here Nick Fury Sir?” I asked Mr Fury while wondering why he’s even here in the first place. “Of course you don’t have to answer, I’m just wondering” I added, not wanting to make him upset.

“The reason I’m here is simple. I came here to ask you a simple request” Mr Fury said to me.

I stand there silently for a moment...Nick Fury...came here....to ask me....a favor. I continue to stand there still before gathering up my courage and saying, “Of course! I would help with anything. What is it you need help with?”

Mr Fury turns a around and stands there, looking like badass, and then says, “have you ever heard about the Sokovia Accords?”

I have heard about them, apparently they almost tore up the Avengers and almost caused a Civil war. I nodded.

Mr Fury then continues, “Then you know that it almost tore the Avengers apart. Your see, after what happen with the Accords, I decided that in case anything were to happen that would break apart the Avengers, Shield would need a new team to take there place, and become the new Generation of Avengers.”

A new generation of Avengers, that sounds cool

“That’s why I came here. To ask you to join Shield, and one day become a part of the new Generation of Avengers” Mr Fury said, while Turing around the face me.

I was shocked once again. He wants me to become part of the next Generation of Avengers. I thought for a moment.

After thinking, I then said, “I’m....I’m sorry Nick Fury Sir, but I have to decline. You see, I’m more of a solo hero, I don’t really think I would work with a team. And plus, I rather stick to the ground, you know, watch out for the little guys” 

While I would love to become an Avenger, I can’t really risk it. I don’t want to get emotionally attached, because next thing you know my Parker luck will kick in and.....I probably should get into that....at least I still have my friends and Aunt May....I hope nothing bad happens to   
them.

“I knew you would say that, but I still recommend you join. From what I saw from the avengers, working in a team can help greatly. Also, from what I’ve seen, you need serious training” Mr Fury told me.

“Training? Why would I need training” I asked, I know I’m still new and all to the hero thing, but I’m not that new.

“Kid, I’ve seen you swinging around and fighting bad guys since Shield first heard about you. You have been doing this for awhile, but you still need to learn to fight” Mr Fury said, yelling again.

“Oh come on, I’m not that bad an- hey, who you calling a kid.” I yelled, taking in that he called me kid.

“Don’t act so tough, we know your a kid. We could tell from your voice, and even from your size. From what the shield agents said, they think your at least 12!” Mr Fury yelled.

“Hay! I’m not 12!” I yelled back once again.

“He’s 14 actually” Karen said jumping in the conversation. I was startled as I almost forgot she was here. “Also, he has a point Spidey. You do need the training. So it might be best if you join” Karen added, while back in her usual sassy voice.

Mr Fury looks at me and then says, “Look Kid, you may be young, In fact even the youngest hero there is so far, but your the most skilled hero I’ve seen out on the streets who’s been risking there life to save others. But you still need training. So I would listen to that Ai of yours.”

“I...I don’t know...” I thought, having some more thoughts about the subject.

“It may be best Spidey, and plus, it would be nice to be on a team. It dose get lonely Out here, even with ‘Our Man in the Chair’” Karen said, in a sassy but caring voice.

After a few moments of silence, I came up with my finial answer.

“....I’ll do it. I’ll join Shield, Nick Fury Sir” I said Confident. But then I added, “But on one condition. I get some nights to patrol the city be myself, so I can have some alone time”

“I’ll see what we can do” Mr Fury said. “We are glad know what you are joining Shield Spider-Man, or should I say, Peter Parker” He said looking at me.

I was surprised, how did he know my identity.

“H-how did you lear-“ before I could finish my sentence, Mr Fury interrupted me.

“You really expect me to come here to talk to you and to not know who your are, but enough about that, we need to get to the Helicarier” Mr Fury said, waking way, then looking at me waiting for me to follow.

I quickly get over my Shock and run towards Mr Fury. We then start walking to some awesome looking jet. I wonder if I can take it apart and find out how it works.

“And one more thing kid, knock of the Nick Fury Sir” Mr Fury said to me while walking.

“Okay Mr Fury” I said, trying to polite.

“Don’t call me that either” Mr Fury told me.

“Okay Mr Nick Fury” I said.

“Not that either. Just address me as Director Fury” Mr Director Fury said.

“Okay Mr Director Fury” I said.

Mr Director Fury now looks mad for some reason....I wonder why.

(End of Episode 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped your guys enjoyed the first episode. Next episode will be kinda similar to Episode 2 of the original Ultimate Spider Man series


	3. Ep 2: The Beginning (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to Join Shield, Peter and Karen make there way the the Helicarrier with Nick Fury to put there rest out some cool advantages of being in Shield. But what happens when he meets some new faces?

-Peter’s POV-

After a while, we make it to the Helicarrier. When I stepped out of the jet, my eyes widened with amazement. This place is so Awesome! I jump up and down as I cant hold in my excitement. Mr Fury must have noticed as he told me to calm down. He then told me to follow him, so I did. Soon we made it to a training room where Mr Fury told me that this is where we test my skills and the the training will be on a sixty second timer. He then left the room and started the training simulation. So now here I am, fighting a bunch of robots, with Karen helping me by scanning the robots and looking for there weak spots. 

“Captain America Finished this Training in ten seconds, so you better focus if you want to be that record!” Mr Fury yelled thought the speakers.

“We can do better then that, we’ll show him!” Karen said, probably enraged. I swear if she were human, she would have a face of pure anger.

“Karen, please calm down” I said to her, while shooting webs at the robots.

I continue to beat some of the robots with Karen telling me what the weaknesses are. My spider sense then tingled, warning me about something behind me. I then moved out of the way. It was a good thing I did as I saw what my spider senses warned me about. It was a huge robot that apparently tried to garb me. 

After Karen scanned the robot, she told me, “Be careful Peter, if it garbs you, it will send a electric shock though it’s arms. You might be able to distract it though”

“Got it, thanks Karen” I said, glad to know Karen has my back.

I then start shooting some webs at it, while swinging around hoping it might confuse the robot. I couldn’t help but think during the battle that someone was watching me.

-third POV-

Meanwhile In another room, a group of unknown faces were watching though the window looking at the battle happening in the the training room.

“I actually managed to beat the course in 20 seconds” Someone wearing a green outfit with a dragon symbol said.

“Will I managed to beat that course in 18 seconds” Another person wearing strange looking sun glasses said.

While those two were fighting, a girl in a while cat looking outfit said, “I personally believe that there is not discipline in his fighting technique, he’s just trashing around.”

Just then a new person wearing a bucket on his head came in the room and Said, “Hey Fury! How come your testing out this new guy? I didn’t approve of this.”

“Oh look, he still believes he’s team leader, how cute” The girl said mockingly

The boy pouts and says, “Will ones thing for sure, I’m not gonna let this guy lead the team”

“Will hay, who knows, he might be a better leader then you” The guy with weird sunglasses said, joining in the conversation.

As they continue to joke about the boy wearing a bucket being leader, the girl with a white cat suit added in something.

“You know, it’s kinda sad that he named himself Spider-Man”

“Will what else was he supposed to be name himself” The guy with sunglasses asked.

“Something that didn’t yell ‘I have low self esteem that didn’t identify with bugs’” The girl said jokingly.

The boy wearing the green outfit then jumped in the conversation saying, “You know you should never judge a book by its cover.”

The girl scoffs and Says, “Oh please, I bet ya if he actually dose finish this, I will clean the toilets for a whole month”

“I will take that bet” The boy in a green outfit said.

The other two then also join the bet. Meanwhile back with Peter.

-Peter’s POV-

I managed to destroy the last robot, finishing the training simulation.

“I think we did a good job” Karen said.

“Ya, me too” I added, glad that we managed to beat the training simulation.

Just then a hologram of Mr Fury appears out of no where. I fell my self Jump up and down again as there is an actual hologram in front of me, this Helicarrier has so much technology. Maybe being a part of shield isn’t so bad after all.

“What’s next?” I asked, hoping for something cool to happen.

“The next test is a parachute test. I’ll see you tomorrow” The hologram of Mr Fury Said, as it disappeared.

I was confused for a moment, but then my spider sense tingled, and before I could move, a trap door opened underneath me. I panicked, quickly making a parachute out of my webs to use so that way I won’t FALL TO MY DEATH! Luckily I managed to finish it in time as I am not falling out of the sky.

“That was rude” Karen said in her say voice.

“For once, I agree with you” I said while looking down at the city.

-the next day-

“You actually joined Shield?!” Ned, one of my best friends said, surprised.

When I came into school this mourning, Mj and Ned dragged me into an empty classroom, and asked me where I was last night since they didn’t see me swinging around the city like I usually do. So I told them what happened last night.

“Yes, I joined Shield, but can you please be quite” I said hoping no one heard Ned yell.

“I honestly didn’t expect this from your Peter, what happen to the whole, ‘I work Alone’ thing?” Mj said, while sketching in her sketchbook of ‘faces of crisis’, most likely drawing Neds face.

“Will long story short, Mr Fury convinced me to joined...so did Karen a little bit” I said, looking down at the floor a little embarrassed.

“I can believe you joined shield, but I can’t believe you actually met Nick Fury, one question, dose he actually look like a pirate” Ned said, with stars in his eyes.

“Yeah pretty much” I answered.

Ned laughed, then asked, “One more question, did you meet any of the Avengers?”

“I wish, it would be so cool if I could meet Tony Stark, Aka, one of the greatest inventors of all time” I said, hoping that I can meet the actual Avengers.

“Will if you do meet them, do me a favor and take a picture of there Crisis faces” Mj says while closing her sketchbook.

“Don’t worry, I will” I said.

As I was about to explain more about last night, Harry, who is my other best friend came in and said, “Good morning you three, what I miss?”

“Uhhh....nothing” I said, trying not to sound suspicious.

Mj then butted in saying, “The only thing you missed is Neds crisis face, but don’t worry, I got a picture”

“Okay...remind me again why you draw people’s faces when there having a crisis?” Harry asked Mj, And you know, that’s a good question.

“Are you questioning my hobbies” Mj said in her sarcastic voice...Now I know where Karen got her sass from.

“Will I-“ but before Harry could finish his sentence, the school bell rings.

“We should probably head to class” I said, not wanting to be late again.

We then walked out of the class room and went our way to our respective classes. Luckily I didn’t run into Flash, I wasn’t in the mood to get shoved into a locker...again.

-Later after school-

Now that schools done, I walk to a place where no one can see me and take of my regular clothes, revealing my Spider-Man suit underneath, what can I say, I wear the suit about 80% of the time, you never know when your gonna need it. I then start swinging my way to the Helicarrier to meet up with Mr Fury again.

When I got there, Mr Fury gave me a tour of the other parts of the Helicarrier I didn’t get a chance to see last night. During the Tour, he took me to this lab, and it is the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Being in a lab like this has always been my dream. As I was looking around the lab, I heard someone behind me.

“You must be Spider-Man, I heard many great things about you” The voice said.

I turn around and see someone wearing a Shield Scientist Uniform. I then said, “Oh, thanks”

“Your welcome. Allow me to introduce my self, I’m Dr. Curtis Conners. I work on all the tech here” Mr Conners said.

“Wait is your the one who all this” I said with amazement. “That’s so cool!” I added.

“And impressive” Karen said

“Will I’m glad you think that” Mr Conners said as he try’s to shake my hand

I then try to shake his hand swell but then I see that he didn’t have a hand. “Omg! Are you okay Mr Conners?! What happen?!” I yelled with horror and worry.

“I have to admit, I did not expect this” Karen said blankly

Mr Conners laughs a little and then pulls up his sleeve to reveal his hand wasn’t gone, he then said, “Sorry about that, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh thank god, your not hurt” I sigh with relief.

Mr Conners then shows me all the tech that he made, and told me that some of the tech was actually given from Tony Stark, Aka the greatest Inventor/Scientist/Avenger of all time. He also asked me where I got Karen, I explain I made her my self, and even though it took months, it was worth it...kind Of. Mr Fury was just watched Mr Conners and I talk about Science for awhile. Soon Mr Conners lead me to something covered by a huge piece of cloth.

“What’s under here?” I ask with curiosity.

“Go ahead and find out” Me Conners said while smiling.

“Really!?” I said with excitement.

Mr Conners nods.

I then try to go garb the cloth but before I could pull it off, some metal bar comes out of no where and hits me. I turn around quickly to see who the metal stick belong too, and to my surprise, it was Phil Coulson.

“Holy Candy Corns” I said with surprise. I read in some newspaper that he died during the Invasion of New York or something, I don’t know.

“...did...did you just say Holy Candy Corns” Mr Coulson says as he looks confused.

“....I didn’t want to say s word” I said shyly. I take a quick glance around the room and I swear I saw Mr Fury Face Palm while Mr Conners just looks even more confused.

“...don’t worry, you get used to it” Karen said sounding sassy. What dose she mean?

But then I thought of something else too, and then asked, “Excuse Me, Mr Coulson. First of all hi, I’m Spider-Man, and second, of you don’t mind me asking, aren’t you supposed to be like...dead? Not that I’m complaining it’s just that I read somewhere that you died.”

“Will first, I know who your are and hi. Second, I didn’t actually die, it’s just that some of the agents pretended I died for...reasons” Mr Coulson said, he looks sad about something, it also looks like he’s mumbling something about collective cards being ruined?...

“Enough of this chit chat. Why are you here Coulson” Me Fury says interrupting our conversation.

“Will I actually came ask you about Spider-Man” Mt Coulson replied.

“Me?” I said pointing to my self confused once again.

“Yes you. Sir, I must admit I never questioned your choices when letting the others join...but did you have to let him join” Mr Coulson said. What dose he mean by others. “I mean, not that I think Spider-Man won’t be a awful agent, it’s just that isn’t he a little to young. He’s like 12” he added

“I’m 14” I said, a little bit angry. 

“Yet you look like your 12” Karen said, sounding as if she’s trying to sound jokingly.

“Hey!” I said.

“Right....but I still think that maybe he’s not ready. I’ve seen the daily Bugles. While he’s not a great, he’s still a little irresponsible.” Coulson said.

“That’s why he’s here, to learn to be reasonable. Remember when ‘he’ used to ask like this too” Mr Fury said. Okay who are these guys talking about.

“Will I guess you got a point” Mr Coulson says.

“Exactly, that’s why I’m assigning Spider-Man to be part of your team.” Mr Fury added....wait....Team?!

“What?!” Mr Coulson and I said at the same time.

“I think...I think I should excuse probably excuse my self before something bad happens” Mr Conners said As he then left.

“I do believe that Spider-Man nor Coulson do not understand. Would you mind explaining?” Karen asked

“Yeah, explain what you mean by ‘Team’” I said. I know I agree to join Shield, but i thought they meant as a solo agent or something, not a member of a team.

“Will you see, your....your not the only teenage superhero” Mr Coulson said.

“....really?” I asked. I didn’t know there where other teenage superheroes, but what dose this have to do with a team...unless.... “...Oh No, oh no no no you can’t mean-“ before I could finish my sentence, My Fury Interrupts me.

“It’s best if we just introduce them to you” Mr Fury said, walking out the door.

“It’s best if you follow” Me Coulson said while also walking out the door.

“...will this is certainly interesting” Karen said. 

I sigh hoping what I’m thinking isn’t gonna happen. I then walk out the door, preparing my self for anything that is about to happen.

-10 minutes later in a meeting room-

“So...who are we meeting?” I asked, still hoping what’s gonna happen isn’t gonna happen.

“You’ll find out-“ before Mr Coulson could finish his sentence, multiple people came in looking like they came back from training.

“You said you needed us” A girl wearing a white outfit said.

“It better be important” A boy wearing a bucket ,for some reason, adds.

I look to the side and see two others, one wearing some weird sunglasses while the other is wearing some green suit.

“I called you all here to meet someone” Mr Fury told them.

“Who?” The guy with weird sunglasses asked.

“Everyone, meet Spider-Man” Mr Coulson answered while pointing to me. 

“Hi” I said while waving shyly.

“And his Ai Karen” Mr Coulson added.

“It’s nice to meet all of you” Karen said, acting polite.

I see the strangers back up a little bit, they look a bit surprised after Karen answered. Guess they never met an Ai before. Everything was quite for a bit, with some awkward tension in the room, so I decided to break the silence.

“So...why are you guys?” I asked, actually carious in who they are.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Spider-Man, I am Iron fist. I hope we can get along” Iron Fist said. He seems polite.

“I’m White Tiger” White Tiger said blankly, I bet her and Mj would get along. She then added “And this is-“ 

“Power Man. If he gets to call himself Spider-Man. I’m calling my self Power Man” Power Man said.

White Tiger just looks at him and says, “If you say so”

I look over and see the boy wearing the bucket, he hasn’t said anything, So with curiosity I asked, “Um excuse me, I don’t want to be rude but can you please tell me who are you...also why are you wearing a bucket?”

The others laugh a little. The boy with the bucket then flys up and says, “I’m Nova, the human Rocket. Also This is not a bucket! It’s a helmet!”

I jump back a little felling bad, I then said, “I-I’m sorry. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Mr Coulson then spoke up and said, “Now that you all know each other, it’s time that we all tell you something important”

“What is it?” Power Man asks.

“Will....I can’t say it” Mr Coulson says as he looks nervous. I hope it’s not something bad.

Mr Fury just faces palms and then says, “As of Today, Spider-Man will be joining your team”

Dang it! I was hoping I would be put into a team. It’s not like I don’t want to be part of a team, in fact I would love to work in a team, but I can’t risk losing anyone, especially after...

“Me Coulson, Mr Fury, can I please talk you guys real quick” I asked them.

-Later in a office-

“I didn’t sign up to be part of a Team! You know I work solo.” I yelled angrily. “Also sorry for yelling” I added.

“But that’s part of the training program, it’s so that young superheroes can learn to work together.” Mr Coulson answered.

“Especially after what happened with the Avengers when they first met, we found it best to not make that same mistake again” Mr Fury added.

“Still! I’m not working with a team! I’m leaving!” I yelled again. “And sorry for Yelling, and sorry for what I’m about to do!” I added as I walk out the door and slammed it loudly.

I walk to the elevator so I can leave. I then past the other teenage superhero’s talking to each other, they look like there having fun. I felt a little bad for not joining there team, I’m sure they’re great people, but it’s better if I stay away. I soon make it to the elevator. As I walk Mr Fury also enters the elevator. The doors then closers and the Elevator starts going down.

“You know, the other trainees are just like you. They can also be irresponsible too at times. But they could also use your guidance. You may be irresponsible, but you’ve been fighting out there for months now” Mr Fury tells me as the Elevator goes down.

“...I’m guessing they never actually been fighting out there before?” I asked.

“Exactly, that’s why I was hoping you could teach them based on your experiences” Mr Fury admitted.

“Don’t get me wrong, there cool people and I would like to teach them if you guys want me to...but I don’t want any of them to get hurt, my job is a lot more dangerous then it looks. Also, if anyone form the daily bugle sees them with me while on patrol, they might start saying really mean things about them too.” I said quietly.

“..I know what happened to your uncle, but your allowed to forgive your self and start over.” Mr Fury said, as the elevator stops.

“...I don’t think I have the potential to do so” I admit as I walk out the elevator.

Mr Fury looks at me and says, “If you didn’t have potential, then I wouldn’t have allowed you to join shield. The trainees have the training experience, and you have world experience. So you all have the potential to become the next avengers.”

“Once again, while I would like to be part of the team, I can’t take the Risk” I said, as I walk away.

-Later, down town on top of a building-

I was sitting on the building, watching the clouds go by, and making sure everything is okay, and trying to get some thoughts out of my head. I’m still thinking about what happen earlier, maybe I was too harsh, I hope I wasn’t.

“You know Peter, you could always go back. And maybe join that team. Who knows, maybe you can actually get some decent sleep of there are other hero’s watching over the city” Karen said, trying to convince me.

“Like I said, don’t want to Risk it” I answered.

Just then, I felt my Spidey sense tingling. I jump up and try to find the danger but before I could, I get blasted into a Building.

“Are you okay!?” Karen said to me worried.

“Yep, definitely fine” I said...oh god everything hurts.

I open up my eyes and see who attacked me. It was the remaining frightful four. If your wondering who they are, long story short they attacked my school last week, for some reason, but I was able to stop them before they could cause any major damage, I even managed to caught one and bring them to jail. But sadly the rest got away.

“Why Hello Spider-Man” Wizard said....what kind of villain name is wizard.

“What do you want” I said trying to get up.

“Why were here for our second round. And your the one losing this time!” Wizard yelled confidently.

“Are your sure? I thought you guys would stop after I kicked you guys buts in front of a bunch of teenagers, with you getting punched, twice” I said, while remembering Mj punching Wizard in the face. What can I say, Mj doesn’t take anyones garbage.

Wizard looks like he lost a little confidence and says “S-Shut Up! Besides, we may be down a member, but your chances of winning are low”

I continue to try and get up but then Wizard garbs me by the suit collar and puts some disk on my chest. He then let’s go of my suit and I start floating. If I wasn’t fighting villains right now, this would be awesome. And then Thundra garbs me by her Chaim ball and starts throwing me around. I try to escape but failed. Karen tried to tell me something but I could hear what she said die to me being swinging around. I try shooting my web at Thundra, but for some reason my web was now floating.

“Ha! Nice try, your web is now in the same Gravity force your in!” Wizard said, looking excited at me being defeated.

“Oh that is so not fair!” I yelled. I then got an idea. As Thundra was swinging me around, I pretended to pass out.

“You can stop now, he’s out” Klaw said.

“Holy Shit, we actually did it, Thundra bring him down!” Wizard yelled, deactivating the disk 

“Of course!” Thundra said as she lets go of me.

“Now, we can bring him to our client” Wizard said.”

I then took the chance to get up and kick Wizard. “What Client!?” I yelled, cant believing that tried to kidnap me to bring me to some random person.

“I liked it better when you were passed out” Thundra said as she got her chains and swings them at me.

Before I can dodge, the chains hit me into a water tank. She then turns to crush me. I close my eyes expecting an impact, but I felt nothing. I open my eyes and see Power Man holding Thunders chains while Thundra trys to get them out of Power Mans grip. White tiger then jumps in front of me.

“Thanks for the save, but how did you know I was here?” I asked, as I got up with White tigers help.

“You Ai thing sent a message to us saying you were in trouble” White Tiger answered.

“My name is Karen” Karen Sid reminding White Tiger. “And I have feelings” she added, probably a little hurt by white Tiger calling her a thing.

“Yeah, yeah, what ever” White Tiger said.

We then heard a crash next to us, we turn our heads and see Power Man, who looked like he was knocked into the water tank. But due to his impact the water tank started to fell. I look down and see people below us. White Tiger trys to tell me something, but I didn’t pay attention as I swing my way to the streets and started saving the people as the water Tank felled down. Luckily no one got hurt. As I was saving people, I was also saving me team mates as they literally kept getting knocked down by the frightful four, will basically the frightful three now. Soon I catch White Tiger as she also got hit. 

White Tiger then got up and Said, angrily, “I can save myself you know”

“Except for the part when you fell down” I shot back. “If you guys really want to save someone, save everyone here” I added, while pointing to the other citizens who need help.

“Why should we, the Villains are over there and we have to stop them!” Nova yelled.

“Because we know how to defend ourselves against Villains like these, but they don’t. Our main priority should be helping people who need rescuing. You guys, go help everyone, I’ll can take on the rest the Frightful Four have.” I said, hoping they would listen.

Everything between me and them was quite until White Tiger yelled, “You heard him! Go Go Go!”. They listen to her and went to go of to help the people, I smile a little bit gals they are helping.

My spider Sense then tingles. I quickly dodge Thundra’s chains. “You missed” I said to Thundra.

Thundra then said “Why You Little-“

“Be carful, there are kids here” I said interrupting her.

“Take This!” Thundra yelled, even more angry, as she tried to attack me with her Chains but I dodged again. I then shoot my webs at her. She was now stuck. One down two to go

Klaw and Wizard then both try to attack me. I saw two disk that Wizard threw earlier, I quickly jumped out of the way of Wizards and Klaws attack and garb the disk. I then threw it at them. One of them hit Wizard and he floating. Klaw in the other hand dodged the disk and then used his Sonic blast thing ant hit one of the Daily Bugle screen. Nova was there saving the people, and he luckily got them out of the way before Klaw sonic blast hit them. But as I was distracted, Klaws sonic blast hit me. I was then blasted into a building once again. I tried to get up once again, but Klaw was preparing another Sonic blast, but this time pointing it to Iron fist.

I tried to get up as fast as I can so I could help Iron fist. But then Iron Fist punched Klaw, defeating him in under a minute. Wow no wonder they call him Iron Fist. I finally got up and made my way to Iron Fist.

“You alright?” I asked him.

“I am alright, but are you alright? You taken many hit today” Iron Fist said, as I heard worry in his voice.

“Don’t worry I’m fine. Besides, I’m used to this” I answered.

Nova then joins in the conversation, “I think we saved everyone”

“Turns out saving people looks harder then it looks” Power Man said, walking towards us.

“Welcome to my world” I said jokingly

“Dont let you guard down yet. We still have one more villain to fight” White Tiger said.

“I’ll scan the area to see if I can find him” Karen said.

I nodded and said “Good idea Karen”

Just as we were about to leave to go find Wizard, Nova, White Tiger, and Power Man get hit by some attack. Iron Fist and I turn around and see Wizard behind us, charge it for another attack.

“Looks like I might be able to win after all!” Wizard yelled.

“Be careful you two, I just scanned him, his gloves are the source of his attack. If he manages to charge them to 100 percent. It’s game over” Karen told us.

Iron fist then asks, “Is there a way we can stop it?”

“Hmmm. Maybe if you guys can over charge his gloves, they would both explode, only effecting him” Karen says.

“Over charge you say? Don’t worry, I got this” I said as I shot webs at Wizards hands, sticking them together.

Wizard looks like he’s not confused as his gloves then explode on him, knocking him out. Wow, that was a lot easier then expected. I like over and see that Nova, White Tiger, and Power Man got up, they then walked over to me and Iron Fist. I smile gals to know I got some great help from some great heroes. You know....Maybe being in a team isn’t so bad after all

-Later at The Helicarrier-

“Thank you Spider-Man. Not only did you help save the city, but manage to teach the team something after all” Mr Coulson said as he thanked me.

“No problem, but I came to talk about something else as well” I said. 

“And what might that be?” Mr Fury asked, though I’m sure he already knows what Im about to say...I’m getting the felling that him and Mj are somehow related.

“I..I like to rejoin Shield and join the team” I said, confident with my choice.

Mr Fury nods and says “I’m Glad you made the right choice”

“B-but I have some conditions. Number 1 being that my patrols School life are my alone times. It might take awhile to get used to a new team, so being solo sometimes would help” I said, hoping he would agree to my conditions.

Mr Fury looks at me, he then nods and says, “I’ll will allow you conditions”. He then takes out his hand so we can shake on it. I smile and shake his hand.

-the next day at school-

I was getting my books from my locker when my Spidey sense tingled, and I knew why. I look behind me and see Flash.

“Hey Parker! It’s Locker Knocker Time!” Flash says as he punched the locker next to him, making a small hole. That poor locker.

“Welp, here goes nothing” I whispered to my self, as I’m already used to this.

Flash then runs towards me. As he was about to push me in my locker, someone garbed me out of the way while someone else pushed Flash into the locker. I was surprised as this never happened before, since its usually just me and Flash who are in the hallways during Locker Knocked time. I turn around and see four students who I never seen before. They must be new. They look at me with a little surprise, as they were expecting something else. I wonder why?

“T-Thank you f-for your h-help.” I said, I might be confident when meeting new people as Spider-Man, but when I’m Just Peter, I always get nervous.

“No problem” A boy whispered. He may be whispering but I can still hear him.

“Wow, who knew he looked like this” Another boy whispered back.

“U-Um, can I-I help you? Are y-you lost” I said, still nervous.

“Got to admit, he’s adorable” A Girl whispered

“W-what?” I said, not used to others, besides my friends and Aunt May, saying Im adorable. Besides I’m not adorable.

Another Boy nodded and whispered, “I would have to agree. He’s also quite shy without the mask.

“C-can one of you p-please tell me w-what’s going on” I asked.

“Come on, your saying you don’t know us” The first boy who started the conversation says while smiling.

“Will I-I don’t really know who you g-guys are i-in the first p-place but-“ I stoped mid sentence, as I closely look at them, and recognize there voices, and personality. “W-Wait, you don’t mean-“

“Yep. It’s us” The girl, who is white Tiger said. “My name is Ava Ayala”

“Luke Cage” Luke Cage, aka Power Man said.

“Danny Rand” Danny Rand, aka Iron Fist said. Got to admit, he dose look a little hot.

Ava then hits the last boys arm. “Sam Alexander” Sam Alexander, aka Nova, said.

“...okay, to a empty classroom. Now” I said, processing everything.

-20 minutes later in a empty class room-

“What are you guys doing here!? And how did you know I was Spiderman” I asked, panicking a little.

“Fury said it would be nice if we all got some ‘Alone time’ away from Shield, so he sent us here. Also Fury told us you were Spiderman” Sam said, clearly not happy about being in school.

“And who knew Spider-Man was a 12 year old” Ava said, while smirking. I’m getting the felling she’s also somehow related to Mj.

“Hey! I’m not 12! I’m 14!” I yelled.

“Will you look 12, and kinda sound like 12” Luke said, laughing a little.

“You know I’m probably not the only 14 year old super hero you know” I shot back.

“Actually, according to Fury, you are the only 14 Year old superhero so far” Danny explained.

“And the youngest” Sam added, also now laughing.

“He-“ before I could finish my sentence, Mj and Ned walk in the room, closing the door behind them

“Oh Shit” Luke said, as he thinks our covers been blown.

“Yo, you guys having a super hero club without us” Mj said, while talking pictures of everyones crisis faces.

“What are you talking about” Ava asked, clearly confused.

“Cool! Peter, are these your supers hero friends you told us about” Ned said excited.

The rest of team Ultimate look at me even more confused. “Yeah, they kinda found out I was Spiderman” I admitted.

“What!?” Ava yelled.

“How?” Danny asked.

“It’s a long story” I said, looking away.

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone. Besides, I could use some new crisis faces for my sketchbook” Mj said smirking.

“Your what?!” Sam yelled clearly not happy about Mj going to draw his crisis face.

“Welcome to my Life” I said blankly.


	4. Mini Ep 1: PETER WHAT THE FU-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of team Ultimate, minus Peter, are in the training room at the Helicarrier waiting for Peter, but when he arrives, they are surprised to see that he’s at training and not at the hospital.

-Third POV-

It all started out as a regular day really, some of the members from Team Ultimate where doing there daily training while waiting for Peter. He always arrived a little late to training, but what do you expect, unlike the other members of team Ultimate, he doesn't live on the Helicarrier. Today however, Peter was more late then usual. But it’s not like anything bad happened....right?

“Where the heck is he!?” Sam yelled, clearly running out of patience.

“Calm down dude, Peter is most likely just stoping a back robbery or something” Luke said, as he punched a robot.

“Besides, he’s always late” Ava added, though it was clear she was also running out of patience.

“Though, he is a little more late then usual” Danny said, hoping nothing happened to there Spider teammate.

“Will he better get here soon! We’ve been waiting here forever!” Sam said, still upset.

Just then, the training room doors opened.

Ava sighed in relief, she didn’t have to wait even longer. She then turned around and said, “Finally, your here. Now you ca- HOLY SHIT!”

Sam was confused why Ava stoped mid sentence, he then also turned around and said, “Hey Ava why yo- WHAT THE FUCK!?”

“You guys okay, you seemed like you sca- JESUS!” Luke said, as he looked at what got the other two spoked.

“Is everyone alr- .......” Danny said, as he finally realized why his teammates screamed.

“Uhhh...why are you guys screaming?” Peter said, as he didn’t know why his teammates screamed when they saw him.

What Peter didn’t know that the reason why his teammates screamed at him was because...he looked like death. Literally, he had several stab wounds, a gun shot wound, a bleeding leg, possibly a broken arm, so many cuts, a lot of bruises, his Spider-Man suit had tears in it. And somehow, he was still alive.

“Have you not looked in the mirror?! You look like death!” Sam said, wondering how Peters not crying in pain right now.

“Oh come on, I don’t look that bad.” Peter says, not knowing why Sam said that.

“You are literally bleeding right now!” Sam shot back.

“I’m not bleeding that much” Peter said, still not knowing why his teammates are still scared.

“Yes You are! Also what the heck to you?!” Luke asked, worried about his teammates.

“Oh, will when I was on my way her for training, I saw some muggers robbing some people so I decided to stop them. But I didn’t expect them to have so many weapons on hand. So when I was trying to stop them, one of them Lightly stabbed me and-“ Before Peter can finish, Danny interrupted him.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you but You were Stabbed!!” Danny yelled, confused as to how Peters is telling this story casually.

Peter then says, “Lightly, stabbed...I didn’t want to scare. you....but yeah, they managed to stab me a couple times, one of them even shot me, but I did managed to stop them. So that’s all that matters.”

“....How are you not Dead!” Ava said, wondering how Peters even Alive.

“I honestly have no idea” Peter answered, just as confused as she is. “Anyway, we should start training.” Peter added, acting like nothing happened.

They all stranded there sciently, until Sam yelled, “PETER WHAT THE FUCK!!”


	5. Ep 3: Doomed...mostly by a group of teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been about a week since Peter had Joined Team Ultimate, and everything has been kinda normal. But what happens when the team has there frost training session together; Peter is confused, Sam is mad, Mj is not helping, Danny is trying to keep the peace, Ned is trying to help, Ava came up with a bad idea, Luke is supporting that idea, and Fury is debating if putting a two teenagers in charge of other teenagers was a good idea.

-Peters POV-

It’s been about a week since I joined Team Ultimate. And So far, nothing interesting has happened.

The bell then rang signaling everyone that it was lunch time, finally, having a high metabolism is really annoying. Some people may think it’s a blessing to be able to eat a bunch of food, but they are so wrong. It’s more like a curse. I make my way to the cafeteria to go meet up with Mj, Ned, and Harry. When I got there, I saw all the groups sitting at there regular tables. 

At my school, there’s always a special group that usually sits at the same table, you have the Skateboarders who are called the Sliver Surfers. Flash and his friends who are called the Hulks. The Athletic kids who are called the Black Widows. The role playing kids who are called the Asgardians. And then there’s my group, who don’t really have a name since there’s only 4 of us. But when I looked around and saw the table where me and my friends sit, I see them talking to...Sam. Don’t get me wrong, Sam seems nice guy, but I don’t really know him that much yet. Hopefully he won’t mind if I ask him to maybe leave me alone during school hours, at least until I know him better. I then head to my table.

“Hey Guys...and Sam” I said, nervous.

“Hey Loser” Mj said

“Hi Pete” Harry answered

“Hey Peter” Ned said

“Yo, look at this. I made a mash potato sculpture of Principle Coulson” Sam said, as he showed us his sculpture of Mr Coulson. Forgot to mention, Mr Coulson is somehow now the Principal to make sure everything with Team Ultimate goes okay.

“That’s, nice” I said, looking at the sculpture...it kinda did look like Mr Coulson. “Hey Sam, can I talk to you in private please” I adde, trying to not sound nervous.

Sam continues to work on his personal art project and says, “Hold on, let me finish this real quick”

I sigh. I then garb Sams selves and then drag him so we can go talk.

“Hey!!” Sam said angrily. He continues to be angry when we make it to somewhere private. “Why you drag me here for!” Sam yelled.

“Look Sam, your a nice guy, and I have nothing against you, it’s just that maybe can you please not really talk to me during School hours. I don’t really want to mix my hot chocolate with peanut butter” I explained, hoping he would understand.

“I’m allergic to Peanut Butter, also I have no idea what your talking about” Sam said.

I stare at him silently and nervously. I then managed to say “Oh...sorry, but what I’m saying is that since you guys are also super hero’s, I can talk to you guys when we’re doing hero stuff, but at school, I don’t really feel comfortable hanging out with you guys yet, so maybe you can not hang around me during school please”

“Yeah I stoped carrying about that since yesterday. Besides, why do you want us to leave you alone, do you have a problem with us” Sam said, sounding a bit annoyed.

“What?! No. It’s just that I don’t know you guys that will yet, and I just want to get to know you guys better before I can sit with you guys” I answered, trying to not sound rude.

“Oh please, your just saying that so you don’t sound like you hate us” Sam shot back.

“T-That’s not true. It’s just that I want to get to know you guys better” I said, getting a bit scared.

“Don’t pretend it’s not true” Sam said, getting a little angry. “And if you do have a problem with us, then how about we fight it ou-“

Before Sam can finish his sentence, Mr Coulson finds us all of a sudden and says, “You two shouldn’t be here. Also, there is no fighting on school campus. If you want to fight, you can settle it in Detention.”

Mr Coulson then garbs me and Sam and drags us to the detention room....wait....DETENTION!! Oh god I never got a detention before. Aunt May is gonna kill me when she finds out. We then got to the detention room. Mr Coulson then turns at us with a angry face...but then it turns in a proud face?

“Good job you two. Great idea to pretend to fight so you can sneak in here. I’m honestly surprised.” Mr Coulson said, believing we pretended to fight...I didn’t Ben know me and Sam were fighting.

“So why did you bring us here for if this isn’t even real detention?” Sam asked, while taking a seat in one of the chairs.

“That’s actually a good question” I said, while taking a seat on another chair.

“Because, we need a way to get you to the Helicarrier without anyone noticing” Mr Coulson answered, he then pushes some button.

Me and Sam were both confused. I then said, “Wait how is is getting detention help us get to the Helicar-“

But before I could finish my sentence, the chairs me and Sam were sitting in suddenly had rockets and blasted us out though a secret hatch way and started flying us to the Helicarrier. Sam and I started screaming as we were definitely not prepared for this! I then others screaming too, I looked beside me and not only say Danny and Luke, and Ava, but also Ned and Mj. The only ones not screaming were Ava and Mj...okay I swear they are long lost cousins or something! Before I could finish that thought though, we all landed Dave flat into the Helicarrier. Except Ava, she landed perfectly.

“Ow” Sam said, probably hurt from the landing.

“That...was...awesome” Ned said, looking like he was about to faint.

“Who ever thought that idea, I want to meet them” Mj said, trying to catch her breath.

“Will I don’t” Luke said, looking terrified.

“Is everyone okay” I said getting up.

“I think so” Danny answered, while getting up.

“Where are we by the way?” Mj asked.

“You are on the Helicarrier” a voice said. We all look behind us and see Mr Fury.

“Holy Sh-.. It’s Nick Fury” Ned yelled with excitement.

“Um, excuse me. Nick Fury sir. But why are Ned and Mj here? Not that I’m complaining, just wondering” I asked

“Also next time, do not launch us out of school with chairs.” Sam said, getting up.

“The reason there here is because since they now know all of teams Ultimates secret identities, Shield thought that it would be best to have them make sure none of you get in trouble, and to keep suspicion of your identities low.” My Fury explained, also ignoring Sams request.

“So...are we agents now” Mj asked.

“Are we?!” Ned asked, hoping he was.

“No” Mr Fury said. “Now that we have that out of the way, Get to Training Room!” Mr Fury added, while he left.

“....Welp you heard him, let’s go” Ava said.

-later at the training room-

We were now in the training room, with Mj and Ned in the observation room along with Mr Fury. 

“Hey Webhead, how about we finish our fight from earlier” Sam said, looking ready to fight.

“But we weren’t even fighting...I think” I said, still wondering if our talk from earlier was a fight or not.

“If you two are gonna challenge each other, you can do it in this training exercise” Mr Fury said trough the speakers. Then all of a sudden, the doors lock and robots appear every where.

“How about this, who ever destroys the most robots win!” Sam said, challenging me.

“Uhhhhh....sure....I guess” I said, still confused.

Over the training exercise, Sam and I competed to see who can destroy more robots, and so far, we were doing pretty will. Sam is doing a really good job, and seems to be destroying a good amount of robots. I don’t know how many robots I destroyed, but I think I hit a decent amount. The rest of team Ultimate were also watching me and Sam destroying the robots. If Karen was here, she would be saying sassy remarks, but I decided to upload her to my computer at home today, even an Ai needs a day off. After some time passed, the training exercise was over. Then all of a sudden, a huge hologram screen showed up and showed us our scores. Apparently me and Sam managed to destroy the same numbers of robots. That’s okay I guess.

“You have...Failed” The hologram screen said.

“What?!” Me and Sam both said.

“Apparently you both failed to pay attention to the exercise. The goal was to get from one side to the other without setting any traps” Mr Fury said trough the speakers, I could also hear Mj and Ned laugh in the background.

“Oh come on!” Sam yelled.

“Sorry” I yelled

“I was going to send all of you out on the field today, but apparently you need to practice working as a team. So that’s why I’m grounding you two” Mr Fury said, sounding a bit disappointed. 

“You two are really stupid” Ava said sarcastically.

“That goes for the rest of you two” Mr Fury added.

“What?!” Danny, Luke, and Ava said at the same time

“It was Peter and Sam who started it” Ava yelled.

“Will since they are part of the team, this a team mess” Mr Fury said.

We then heard Ned and Mj laugh louder. “That also goes for you two” Mr Fury told them.

“Oh Come on” Mj yelled in the background. My Fury then turns off the speakers.

Everything was Silent.

-Later-

“I can’t believe we’re all stuck here cleaning” Mj said, as she was sweeping the floor.

“Well we could be working with professionals if it weren’t for Webhead and Bucket over there. Bow we’re stuck closing with brooms” Ava said, pointing to me and Sam.

“Hey! This is Webheads fault, not mine” Same yelled, got to admit, I fell a little hurt, also I’m still confused.

“Honestly I don’t even know what’s going on. The only thing I do know is that everyone is upset and angry” I admitted.

“You know, A Tornado becomes a general breeze, but only when the temperatures cooled down” Danny said, sounding wise, but everyone just started at him. What he said didn’t really make any sense.

“Yeah, he dose that a lot,” Luke said. “But we should be getting back to cleaning” he added.

“You know what, I’m just gonna melt this mess away. So that way we can be over with this!” Sam says, as he uses his power and melts the garbage away. “I still can’t believe we had to clean this instead of going to capture bad guys!” Sam added.

Ned then says, “You know, from what Peter told me, you guys are still newbies. All of you are gonna need a lot of practice capture a villain, I mean, look at Peter. He’s only been Spider-Man for a couple of mounts and yet he’s already capture the Frightful Four, Toad, Whirlwind, Melter, Batroc the leape-“

“Wait a minute, Ned was it, you just gave me an Idea” Ava said, interrupting Ned.

“Really?” Ned said, a little surprised.

“And what idea is that?” Luke asks.

“Follow me” Ava says.

Ava then leads us to a supercomputer, she logs onto it and opens some file. When the file opened, it had a bunch of file reports of a bunch of Villains, some said captured, while others didn’t.

Ava then says, “If we managed to capture bad guy then-“

“We can get respect” Luke says, finishing Ava’s sentence.

“Exactly” Ava said, smiling. “Now let’s see who we can find” she added while going trough the files.

“I vote we go for the most wanted one” Sam says, pushing a bottom. Then the computer opens the most wanted villain on the list; Doctor Doom.

“Guys, I don’t think this is a good idea” I said. I admire there enthusiasm, but I don’t think we’re ready to go for a strong villain like a Doctor Doom

“I agree with Peter. Respect isn’t just earned by catching a most wanted Villain.” Danny said, at least someone on this team agrees with me.

“Plus, it says here he lives at Latveria, how are we even gonna get there” Ned says, reading more of the file.

“Oh I know how” Mj said, she then gets something out of her pocket, it was keys to one of the jets.

“Mj!” I yelled, a little disappointed.

“Holy Shit, are those the jet keys!?” Luke says, amazed by Mj.

“Cool” Ned said, looking at the jet keys, probably forgetting on what we should definitely not do.

“Yep, I managed to get my hand on them earlier” Mj said, smirking.

“My respect for you just went up” Ava said, looking impressed.

“You probably shouldn’t have those” Danny said, looking a little worried, and I don’t blame him.

“Who cares, we have a way to get to Latveria now don’t we” Mj said, spinning the keys

“Mj! Your supposed to be the voice of reason here” I said.

“Will here’s the thing....There’s no stopping them so might as will. And besides, I feel like that there’s something I definitely do not want to mess” Mj said.

“Let’s go!” Ava said. Everyone, expect me and Danny, then run to where the jets are.

“....we’re going with them even though this is a bad idea anyway” I said completely giving up on trying to convince them not to go.

“Yep” Danny replied. We then walk to where everyone else is headed.

-at the Shield Hanger-

We soon made it to the Shield Hanger, trying to find the jet that the keys belong to. After some searching, we finally found the jet. When we went inside the jet, it was surprisingly roomy. 

“Now, lets go earn some respect” Luke said, taking a seat on one of the passenger chairs.

“Okay! But who’s driving?” Ned asked, taking a seat. We all then stared at each other realizing something that’s is most likely important.

“...Do any of us actually know who to fly a jet?” I asked.

We all continued to stare at each other until Sam garbs the keys and sits in the drivers seat and says, “Don’t worry, I’ll drive”

“Are you sure?” Danny asked, probably hoping that Sam knows what he’s doing.

“Will I already fly don’t I. So it’s most likely the same as flying a jet, how hard can it be” Sam said confidently. I have a bad feeling about this.

-10 Minutes Later-

We were all screaming. Sam had no idea what he was doing as the jet was going crazy. Ned and I were helping Sam with trying to figure out if the controls work. After random button pushing we managed to push a button that set the jet to Auto Pilot Mode. Thank God. I look around and see everyone looking standing still and looking terrified, I probably was doing that too. 

“Next time...I’m driving” Ava said, breaking the silence.

“At least were not dead” Ned said, trying to catch his breath.

After everyone calmed down, we decided to take control of a deferent station each, so that way we can be ready for any attack. I see decided to see what everyone was up to since it’s probably gonna take awhile to get to Latveria. I walk over to where Danny is.

“Hey Danny, what are you doing?” I asked, seeing that Danny is trying to find a certain control.

“I’m trying to see if there is any soothing music. It helps with Salvage Deeds” Danny said, continuing to try and find a button that can do that.

“That’s Cool. I’ll leave you be then” I said, walking away to see what everyone else is doing. I walk over to where Ned and Luke are. “Hey guy, how are you doi- is he okay?” I asked, pointing to Luke, who looks really sick.

“I think so, he probably got airsickness, most likely from when the jet went crazy” Ned said, patting Luke on the Back.

“Will, I hope he gets better” I said, worried about Luke.

“Maybe?” Ned said, uncertain.

I look over and see Ava writing something, maybe it’s a plan. I then asked, “Are you working a plan for when we fight Doctor Doom?”.

“No, just my homework” Ava said, not looking up from her paper. 

“Oh, okay. Will sorry for getting that mixed up” O said, a little disappointed that we don’t have a plan.

“Speaking of Doctor Doom, how do you think he’s gonna react to seeing a bunch of teenagers breaking in” Mj said, while sketching something.

“Who cares, all that matters is catching that guy and bring him into shield custody” Sam said, joking the conversation.

Ned then decided to also join the conversation by saying, “I still can’t believe we’re gonna go fight a super villa-“ My phone then starts ringing, interrupting Ned.

I grab my phone and look at the contact to see who’s calling me, it was Harry, I panicked. I then say, “Guys it’s Harry”

“Oh shit” Mj said, looking away from her sketchbook.

“Oh no” Ned said, a bit panicked.

“What do I do?” I asked, wondering what to do.

“Answer him!” Mj said.

I then push the answer button and put the phone on speaker. “Hey Pete, I was wondering where you, Ned, and Mj are at. I didn’t see you guys after lunch, is everything okay?” Harry said trough the phone.

“Uhhhh, yeah everything’s good. We just all got...detention” I answered, not trying to sound suspicious.

“Really?” Harry asked 

“Yep” I said

“All three of you?” Harry asked, sounding like he’s having a hard time believing it.

“Yep” I said again.

“What for?” Harry asked, still sounding like he’s not believing it.

“Uhhhhh....for....being in an empty classroom” I said, trying to make up an alibi.

“...will of you say so” Harry said. Me, Mj, and Ned then sigh in relief. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow then?” Harry asks.

“Yep, most definitely” I said, happy to know Harry isn’t suspicious.

“Great see you guys tomorrow” Harry says, he then hangs up.

“...will that was close” Ned said.

“I still don’t understand why you guys don’t tell him about the whole superhero thing” Ava said, still doing homework.

“Will you see it’s becau-“ but before I can finish my sentence, we all hear explosions. We all look outside the window and see explosions. “Is it doomsday?” I asked.

“No, I don’t think so! Look!” Luke said, pointing to missals that are heading straight towards us...wait...THERE ARE MISSALS HEADING STRAIT TOWARDS US!!!

“Everyone Get to your stations! Quick!” Ava said. We then all ran to our stations.

“Someone open the hatch, I’m going out!” Sam yelled.

“Are you crazy!? There are missals heading towards out and you want to go out there!?” I yelled back.

“Just open the hatch!!” Sam yelled. I decided not to make him more angry and open the hatch. Sam then flys out there destroys the missals. He seems to be doing okay out ther- never mind he just got ambushed by Doom-bots, oh and never mind again he’s destroying the robots.

We then see more Doom-bots after us. “If Doom wants to fight, then let’s fight” Ava said, as she lands the jet on the ground, she then opens the hatch.

“Mj, Ned, you two stay here, and if you see us in trouble, call Mr Fury” I said. Ned and Mj both nod.

I then follow the rest of team Ultimate outside and see Robots surrounding us. They then started blasting at us, but we managed to destroy those robots, it’s a good thing we had training almost exactly like this earlier. As me and team Ultimate continue to fight the robots, my spider senses tingle. I look forward and see Doctor Doom flying towards us...oh candy corns.

“Uhh, guys, so don’t freak out, but Doctor Doom is heading straight towards us, also I think he’s mad” I said, trying to warn my teammates.

The look and see Doctor Doom, but before we can do anything he manages to get to us and says, “Look upon me, and tremble in fear, as my face will be the last thing you see!”

“...Welp, we’re screwed” I whispered to my self.

“This will be a warning to Nick Fury for attacking me on Sovereign Grounds!” Doctor Doom angrily yelled. He then starts blasting at us. More robots also appear.

It seems we’re truly are doomed, no pun intended. You see, Doctor Doom has vision power gauntlets, vibrainium force armour, lasers out the blazu and nuclear power. He carries them whenever he’s in a battle. 

“Quick run, shield and manoeuvre twelve!” Ava yelled at me, Danny, and Luke. She then dodges a blast.

“...what?” Luke asked as he destroyed a robot. We were confused at what she meant.

Ava stares at us blankly, then says, “two hitting low and three hitting high”

“Ohhhhh” Me, Danny, and Luke said at the same time, all of us realizing what she meant.

But before we can do anything, Sam flys in and starts attacking Doctor Doom. Sam looked like he was having trouble. “Don’t worry, I can help” I said, as I also started attacking Doctor Doom.

“You both are idiots” Ava said...I’m now like 68% sure that Ava and Mj are somehow related.

Just then an explosion happen...somehow...I then heard Danny say “On second thought”. After dust cleared, we see Doctor Doom defeated.

“....we actually did it. We actually defeated Doctor Doom” I said, while surprised.

“So...who exactly defeated him?” Luke asked.

“Uh, I did” Sam said, thinking he defeated Doctor Doom.

“I’m pretty sure we both did” I said, as I grabbed a stick and started poking it at Doctor Doom to see if he’s dead.

“Look, all that matters is that we’re okay, and that Doctor Doom can no longer hurt anyone” Danny said calmly.

“Let’s just get Doctor Doom back to the Helicarrier, and Spider-Man, stop poking him with stick” Ava said, as she grabbed the stick out of my hand.

-Later back at the Helicarrier-

“I can’t believe you guys actually defeated him” Mj said looking a little surprised. 

“Yeah, me too” I answered.

“Will at least you guys aren’t a dead” Ned said, as he helped Sam carry Doctor Doom.

“I just Hope Fury won’t be upset” Danny said.

“I also hope that too, especially since we did kinda used a jet without his permission” I said, hoping we won’t be in too much trouble.

We then make it too the communication room and see Mr Fury finishing a call with Mr Coulson, I think I heard something about financial issues, something along the line. “Hey Nick Fury Sir, we’re back.” I said, getting Mr Fury’s attention

“Where were all of you!!” Mr Fury yelled, we’re definitely gonna be in trouble.

I hesitated to speak for a bit, but then say “W-Will, uhh...so there’s good news, and bad news. The good news is that these guys are actually really good at capturing bad guys around the globe” I try and crack a smile.

Sam then says, “Yeah, and before you say anything, It was my ide-“

I shot some web at his mouth, to prevent him from taking all the credit, besides, it was Avas idea. “That didn’t explain where you all were” Mr Fury yelles.

“Ned, take you know what to do” I said. 

Ned then pulls of the cloth and reveals Doctor Doom. “Ta-Da!” Me and Ned both say while doing Jazz hands.

Mr Fury then looks shocked. “So like, what now. They captured Doctor Doom” Mj said, while taking a picture of Mr fury. Probably so she can draw his crisis face.

My Fury then looks closely at Doctor Doom and then he looks angry. “This isn’t Doctor Doom!” Mr Fury yells.

“...It isn’t?” Ned said, confused. I was just as confused as him.

“No! Instead! You guys let him in!” Me Fury yells.

“That is correct” Doctor Doom said....wait...How is he awake! He was passed out not even a minute ago!

“What the-! We thought your were defeated!” Luke said,  
as he jumped back a little, probably surprised that Doctor Doom is now awake and heard the conversation.

“You fools. You didn’t capture me. Did you really think I would let a bunch of teenagers defeat me!” Doctor Doom Exclaim.

“....I mean....I don’t know” I said.

“Then what the heck did we capture!!!” Sam yelled.

“What you have is Mark-6” Doctor Doom answered.

“...will shit” Mj said blankly.

Just then, we heard explosions and screaming. Mr Fury quickly turns on the supercomputer and we see what is happening on the security cameras. Doom Bots are attacking the Helicarrier. They must have came here while we were having the conversation a little while ago. As agents tried to shot them down, the Bots reveals to have a different verity of weapons. That’s surprising all on its self. I look around and see that everyone, except Mr Fury, is also surprised.

Sam then says, “I’m going out there!”. He then runs off.

“Sam wait!” I yelled and started running after him. As I ran, I heard Ava yelling something about staying together.

The speakers then turn on and I heard Mr Fury yell, “Everyone focus on protecting the Powercore!”.

I continue to run and realized that I lost Sa- never mind I heard an explosion nerby and Sam is most likely there. “Sam!” I yelled. 

I turn the corner and see Sam fight a robot with a shield. Sam seems to be having trouble. I try to make my way over there to help him but then a robot with long swords came out of no where and started attacking me. I quickly dodge his attacks and try the best I can to destroy it. As we were fighting the robots Danny and Luke came crashing it, quite literally, and were also fighting huge robots, except Danny was fighting a robot with guns and Luke was fighting a robot that was small but is super fast.

“This is your fault!” Sam said as he pointed at me while trying the blast the Doom Bot.

“I don’t think this is the time to be pointing fingers Sam! But I’m sorry!” I said, while panicking and trying to destroy the Doom bot with swords.

“Both of you shut up!” Luke said, trying to punch the small Doom bot. “This is both of your guys fault!” He added.

“I believe that you are also at fault here” Danny said, dodging a Doom bots blast. Luke seemed like he was too busy fighting his respective robot to listen.

“Look guys, let’s just say this is our all faults. Now Can we please stop pointing fingers” I said. My phone then starts ringing, I garb it while dodging an attack and see it’s Harry again. I answer the call and say, “Hi Harry”

“Hey Peter, I just wanted to ask if your still with Ned and Mj.” Harry said.

“Uhh yeah, I’m still with them” I said, as I attack a Doom bot

“Okay, but I also wanted to ask if your having any trouble with the New Kid, Sam” Harry said, sounding a bit worried.

“I don’t think so. Why you asked” I said, wondering why Harry asked that.

“Will it seemed that you were a little upset at him and so-“ before Harry could finish his sentence, a crash happened. I look over and see Sam managed to blast the doom bot with a shield.. “What was that?” Harry asked, sounding even more worried.

“Nothing I call you later bye!!” I said quickly and hanging up.

After a while, we managed to bet all the Doom Bots, Danny and Luke left to see if there were anymore Doom bots. But then the Helicarrier started shaking violently.

Then our communication devices turned on “Guys, the Helicarrier is listing stability. And it’s falling fast” we heard Ava said. Oh shot that Helicarrier is falling.

I then try and think of something fast, and then I get an idea. I look over to Sam and say, “Sam, I know you might not like me, but I got a plan that might save us all, and I need your help” 

“I don’t have to listen to your command, your not the Leader.” Sam said angrily looking away.

“I’m not giving you a command. I’m asking for help. If we don’t start acting like teammates everything will blow.” I shot back. “With your help, we can stabilize the Helicarrier engine” I added.

“Your just gonna take all the credit.” Sam said, continuing to look away.

I then say, “I’m not trying to hog all the glory okay, I just want to save everyone save here, and since your the only one who can fly and keep the Helicarrier airborne stabilize, you can help. It’s called Teamwork”

Sam looks hesitant at first, but then flies out. I smile. I then see a Shield playbook, that might be useful. I quickly gave it and turn on the communication device and say, “Okay guys, I have a plan. I have the playbook with me, now can one of you pull: Code 46”

I then hear Mj reply “I think so, but what’s your plan”

“You’ll see” I said, hoping the plan works. “Ava, how close to the reactor can you take us” I added.

“It’s in Sector 12, Quad 3. It should be right below us“ Ava said.

“Good. How long will it take for everyone to get there” O said.

-A couple minutes later-

I’m running as fast as I can trying to get to Sector 12, Quad 3. Hopefully everyone can get there on time. After a while I managed to see the others also running toweds our location. The only one who isn’t there is Sam, hopefully he’s managing okay with holding the Helicarrier.

“Thank god you guys are here” I said, catching up to them.

Just then Five Doom bots came. “Look out” Ned yelled as a bot tried to blast me. I quickly dodge.

As we tried to fight, I thought of something. I look a lover and see Danny fighting the Doom bot that can blast lasers. “Iron Fist! Hit the Ground! Quick!” I yell as I dodge another attack.

Danny looks at me confused at first, but then realizes why I asked him that. He then ounces the ground and make a hole. The robots then fly get sucked trough it.

“Great Job” I said, glad that plan worked.

“Thank you.” Danny said, while smiling at me.

“Now that we got that covered, can you please us me what the plan is” Ava said, wanting to know the plan.

I look at Danny and ask, “Hey Danny is it alright if you can punch some more holes that can lead us to the Powercore?”

“Of course” Danny said as he punched more holes.

After a while, we finally make it to the Powercore. We see that a lot of agents, including Mr Fury, all got shot with powerful Blast. I look at Danny and Danny looks  
at me. We both nod. Then Danny punches to ground one more time as the Robots started to get sucked out and fell out of the Helicarrier.

“Luke, start the next phase” I said, I told him about the next part of the plan while we were on the way to the Powercore.

Luke nods and garbs Ava and Danny. I quickly garb them along with Mr Fury so we can get to safety. Ned and Mj were helping the other agents by helping them up and getting them out of the room quickly. After getting everyone to safety, me and the rest of team Ultimate sigh in relief.

Ava then says, “I think that plan worked”

“Are you okay Nick Fury sir. What happen in there?” I asked.

“I’m fine. But the Doctor Doom bot is proceeding to destroy the core” Me Fury says. We then hear a small explosion and see a Huge doom bot after the core.

“Will shit” Mj said. 

The doom bot then shots at the core but before it’s blast can reach to Core. Nova quickly flys in and takes the blast. It looks like he’s absorbing the energy from the blast

“Sam!” We all yelled at Sam.

“Don’t mind me. Just destroy this robot!” Sam yelled back at us.

I quickly shot my webs at the robot, Ava then destroys the webs and the robot falls, Power Man grabs the robot up and finally Iron Fist punches it and destroys it.

I quickly swing my way to Sam and say, “I didn’t know you could absorb energy”

“I didn’t either” Sam replied.

“Also Sam, Im sorry for earlier. It just takes me awhile to get to know someone, but hey, your a pretty cool guy” O said, apologizing.

“I’m...I’m sorry too, and I think your also cool” Sam says, smiling at me. I smile back.

“All of you! To the Meeting Room! Now!” Mr Fury yelled at everyone. Oh right...forgot about him for a second.

-later at the meeting room.

“Do any of you know what kind of stuff you pulled! It was highly reckless put many people in danger!” Mr Fury yelled, he then looks at Ned and Mj, “And you two, I thought I told you to make sure they didn’t get in trouble!”

“Will in our defense, we are also teenagers and reckless” Mj said, in a sassy voice.

“And p-plus, we didn’t k-know this would happen” Ned said, a little bit scared.

Mr Fury then looks a disappointment and looks back at me and the rest of team Ultimate. “Tell me whose idea was this!” He yelled

We are all silent for a bit. Even though the idea was mostly Ava’s and Luke’s, I decided that I should admit it was my idea. I might get kicked of if shield for this but I’m used to working alone.

I walk up and say, “It was my idea”

Then the rest of the team also step forward and say at the same time, “It was my idea” each referring to themself.

Ned and Mj also step toward and say, “It was mine” also referring to themself.

While I’m not surprised that Mj and Ned store up, I’m surprised that the rest of team Ultimate did. I smile as I now know we all have each other’s back.

Mr Fury looks at all of us and says, “Never do it again...but I’m proud that you all admitted it”. He then leaves.

We are all surprised. “Hey guys, thanks for having each other’s back” I said.

“Will we can’t just let you get if the team” Luke said.

“Will thank you again, but let’s not do a group hug right now, that would probably make me cry” I said, knowing that someone was gonna yell group hug.

We then see Me Coulson enter the room. “Just to remind you guys, you all still have homework”. He then leaves.

“Will now I am gonna cry” I said as I heard everyone else, except Ava, groan in dismay

“I already finished mine” Ava said, holding up her finished homework.

“Will other then still having homework. I think we all did a good job today” I said.

“It was also kinda awesome, except when the Helicarrier almost crashed but still” Ned said, looking happy that He, Mj, and I now work here.

Just then the supercomputer screen turns on and on the screen appears Doctor Doom. “I’ve befallen on you to this day. I’ve have scanned your every move and every weakness. If we cross paths again, there will be consequences.” He said, then the scene turns off.

“...will this can’t be good” Danny says.

“I agree with you there” I said.

“Come on guys, are we just gonna let him punk us like that!” Sam said, sounding like he got an idea.

“Sam...what are you thinking? Cause I swear if your thinking of the same thing I’m thinking I’m gonna punch you” Mj said, looking like she was actually gonna punch Sam.

Sam then quickly fly away. We all look at him and realize where he’s going...he’s going to the transport room with all the jets.

“Get back here!” Mj yells as she starts running after him.

We then all start running after him. Will, at least he still has some enthusiasm left, but right now, is not the best time to go back to Latveria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I feel like Ned and Mj would be the two friends who would become agents to make sure there other friends won’t get in trouble but then they also get in trouble. So that’s why Mj and Ned are now agents in training


	6. Mini Ep 2: Game Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Ultimate decide to have a game night. For some unknown crazy reason they decided to play freaking Monopoly. And if your thinking of something goin on...............your right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the beginning of TheOdds1out video: Table Top games.

-No ones POV-

It was nighttime in the city, and it was surprisingly calm. There weren’t any robberies or muggers, nor any super villains. Peter was glad that nothing horrible was happening tonight, that means he can actually get sleep. But for some unknown reason team Ultimate decided to have a game night, so he now he’s had to put a hold on going home and sleep. Not only that but for some crazy reason the Ultimates decided to play Monopoly, which probably isn’t a good idea sin-

“I HATE YOU!!!!!” 

A lot of people were confused as to where that super loud yell came from, but it’s better if they don’t know.

-At the Helicarrier in the training room-

“OH! WILL NEXT TIME DON’T STEAL MY MONOPOLY!!!” Luke yelled, glaring at Ava.

“Luke, give your 200$ to Ava. You landed on her property.” Danny said, trying to calm them both down.

“NO! SHES ON JAIL! I’m not gonna give money to a criminal!” Luke shout, angry that he has to pay Ava 200$

“That’s not how you PLAY!!!!” Ava shot back, angry that Luke is not playing by the rules.

“Danny, why are they screaming?” Peter asked Danny innocently.

“Will you se-“ but before Danny could finish his sentence, Sam interrupted him.

“Shut the Fuck up Peter! You don’t get to talk after stealing my LAST RAILROAD!!” Sam yelled. Peter then starts to tear up.

“I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!!!” Peter cried out, as he now had tears in his eyes.

“ME TOO! You think I WANTED THIS!!!” Ava shout, clearly done with everyones shit.

“Okay, I think we should stop playing now. It’s getting late” Danny said, slowly putting away the game board and game pieces. 

Danny was questioning why they decided to play Monopoly, not that monopoly was a bad game, it’s just that sometimes it created...problems. For example, Ava and Luke are now have a full out fight, Sam is yelling, and Peter is crying in the corner. Next time, there just gonna play snakes and ladders.


	7. Ep 4: Venom....what the heck is that thing!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry gets a little bit jealous of Peters new friends, Peter trys to bring his childhood friend and new friends together so they at least try and get along. Unknown to everyone though, there’s a new villain (Or anti hero, which ever you prefer) is afoot, and he’s Venomous.

-Peters POV-

Today, is one of the worst days of my life. First it started amazing, I woke up today felling good for once, and then when I went to the Helicarrier for mourning training, I finally found out what Mr Conners wanted to give me, it was a motorcycle, but we call it the Spider-Cylcle, and he said I could try it out. So I took it out on a test ride for my early morning patrol before school. But then Dr Ock decided to attack me, and then he sent so many robots, who needs that many robots?! And then one of them managed to catch me. The weird thing is when they catches me, I felt pinch on my arm, now why would a robot need to pinch me. Anyway, I managed to break free from the robots, but after I broke free, the robots escape. Now I’m kinda mad at Dr Ock because since he decided to attack me, I lost track of time, and now I’m gonna be late to school again!

So here I am, running as fast as I can to school, I had to leave the Spider-Cycle in a hiding spot since it got damaged since SOMEBODY decided to attack me. If I had it I would be at school by now.

I continue running, and then I see that school. The school doors are still open! I can make it. I can actually make it on ti—....the door closed on my face.....DANGIT. I sit down on the school steps disappointed. I thought I would not be late for once. But as I all sat down, I heard some whispering on my right. I look to the right and see Harry holding the window open for me to sneak in, oh thank god.

As I went over to the window, I could help think about all the times Harry helped me though the years. For example, in middle school, Flash locked me out of the boy’s locker room before I could change into my gym clothes, luckily Harry happen to have a extra set of gym cloths, they were a little big but I’m not complaining. Without him, high school would be a nightmare, and it’s only my first year.

“Thank Harry” I said quietly, so no one would hear me coming though the window.

“No problem” Harry said smiling. “Also don’t forget, we have our monthly movie marathon later”

I nod excitedly, and then say “I wouldn’t forget that for the world. Are Mj and Ned still coming?”

“Yep, they’ll be there” Harry answered.

“Yes! Also, of no one thought of a movie yet, mind if I add a suggestion?” I said, knowing exactly what movie franchise we could watch.

“Let me guess, Star Wars.” Harry said, smirking at me.

“Yep!” I said, excited.

Harry laughs a little bit and says, “You and Ned always want to watch Star Wars”

“What can we say, it’s a good movie franchise.” I said, also laughing.

As I was about to say something else, someone suddenly garb me, I look up and see Ava and Sam. “We need Peter for a moment” Ava said.

“Wh- Hey!” I said as Ava and Sam started Dragging me away from Harry.

“Where are you taking him?” Harry asked as I was being dragged away.

Sam and Ava didn’t answer him, rude. “Don’t worry Harry, I’ll catch up with you later!” I shouted, since I was getting further away from him.

-Later In The Cafeteria-

My Teammates are laughing at me, why you may ask. It’s because apparently someone took a video of me, as Spider-Man, during the fight with Dr Ock and his robots and uploaded it. The video should be trying to break free from the robots clutches, and for some reason, peoples comments said I looked like a child trying to escape out of their parents arms, and my teammates agree with those comments.

“Can you guys please stop laughing” I said embarrassed.

Sorry it just we can’t help ourselves” Sam said, continuing to laugh. “It’s just that you look like and act like a little kid I. This. I mean seriously, are you sure your 14” Sam added.

“Yes, I am 14” I said, hiding my face in my hands. I just want to go back to Harry. “Can I leave now?” I added

“Why?” Luke said, calming down. The rest of the team were also calming down.

“Because 1. I don’t want to be laughed at right now, and 2. I want to go back to Harry, it was kinda rude earlier when you interrupted our conversation” I said, felling bad for Harry.

“Oh come on, why do you want to hang out with the Osborn kid anyway?” Sam said...will that’s rude.

“Because Harry’s one of my best friends, we’ve known each other since like, kindergarten” I answered, a little mad.

“Will you can be away for him a little bit more, besides he’s probably just one of those snobby rich kids” Sam said, once again, rude.

“He’s probably right Ya know” Ava said

“Don’t Say That!” I shouted at Them.

“I’m what?” I heard someone say, I turn around and see Harry. I can feel tension in the air.

“...will this is awkward” Luka said, probably feeling tension in the air as well.

We all store there looking at each other, but then Harry starts to walk away, “Harry! Wait!” I shouted as I ran my way to Harry. I managed to catch up to him.

“Not now Peter” Harry said, sounding upset, he continued to walk away.

“I-I’m sure They didn’t mean to say it on purpose Harry” I said, wanting to make Harry feel better.

“Peter...your to innocent for your own good to realize that they did mean it” Harry said. He continued to walk.

“But Harry-“ before I could say anything else, Harry interrupted me.

“Peter, Just...leave me alone for now” Harry said. I then stoped, not wanting to make Harry more upset.

I watched Harry as he walked away looking sad. Now I’m sad. I then felt someone tap my shoulder. I look behind me and see Ned.

“Oh, hey Ned” I said.

“Hey Peter. What happen to Harry, he looked upset just now” Ned said, sounding worried.

“He...He over heard something that some of the Ultimates said” I said, looking down.

“What he say?” Ned asked.

“You don’t want to know” I answered sadly.

“Will maybe we can cheer him up later at our monthly movie marathon tonight” Ned said, trying to cheer me up.

I look at Ned, and then say “Maybe...”

I then see Mj walking towards us. “What’s up Losers, everything alright?” Mj said.

“...No...” I said.

“Uhhh, what’s up with him?” Mj asked Ned.

“He’s sad because Harry’s sad because Sam said something that made Harry sad.” Ned said, while patting me on the back.

“What Sam say?” Mj asked.

“Like I told Ned, you don’t want to know” I answered.

“Peter...look at me” Mj said. I look at her. “Tell me please, What. Did. They. Say?” Mj looks like she’s about to commit murder.

I told Mj and Ned what they said, not wanting Mj to get upset at not knowing what made one of her friends upset.

“...Someone hand me a bat” Mj said.

“Why?” Ned asked, slightly more worried.

“Because were about to go commit some crime” Mj answered.

“Mj!” I yelled.

Mj then said “I’m Kidding....but seriously, where’s the bat”

I slightly shake my head and say, “Mj, we’re not gonna scare them”

“Then what are we gonna do, put the Ultimates and Harry in a room and hope they get along” Mj said sarcastically.“What N-....actually, that might not be a bad idea” I thinking of something.

“Peter, what are you thinking?” Ned asked.

I think a little more and say, “Guys, I have a plan”

—Later after school-

“You want us to what?” Luka said, surprised by my request.

“I want you guys to join us for our monthly movie marathon” I said again.

“Peter...this isn’t what I meant” Mj whispered to me, face palming.

“Didn’t you say that your school time was your alone time” Sam said.

“Why I do appreciate your offer, Sam is right, you did say that” Danny added.

“Will to be fair, you guys are ignoring that request” I replied.

They all stare at me silently, except Ava. “He’s got a point” Ava said, blankly.

“And plus, since you guys are hanging around us more, I thought maybe inviting you guys to movie night would help you guys and Harry get to know each other” I said.

“Wait....are you inviting us because of what happened earlier?” Luka asked.

“Shot, they’re on to us” Ned whispered to me and Mj.

“Uhhh....no” I said, hoping I didn’t look suspicious.

“...your a horrible lier, you know that right?” Ava said.

“....yeah, I know” I answered. “But still, I want you guys to get to know Harry a bit better.” I added, hoping they would accept.

“I don’t mind going” Danny said. At least he’s on board.

“Will count me out” Sam said

“Me too” Ava said.

“I don’t know, maybe?” Luke answered.

“Come one guys, it won’t be that bad” I said, hoping they can change their minds.

“Look Peter, we’re not going, and there’s nothing that can make us go.” Ava said, Sam nodding in agreement, and Luke still thinking about it.

I think for a moment about how to convince them to go, and then...I thought of something. I say, “Will then you leave me no choice, I’ll have to use...my secret weapon”

“What do you mean by secret weapon” Danny asked confused.

“Yeah what do you me-...oh no, oh no no no. Peter your not talking about ‘that’ are you?” Mj said, covering her eyes.

“Oh god no, Peter, I love you, but please, don’t do this” Ned said, covering his eyes as well.

“Why are you guys covering you eyes” Ava asked them.

“Yeah, what even is this ‘Secret Weapon’ anyway?” Luke asked.

“Guys, I need you to look me straight in the eyes” I told them confused about what’s going on.

“May I ask why?” Danny asked, even more confused.

“Just, look in my eyes, okay.” I answered, not telling them about the weapon.

The four of them stare at me, while Mj and Ned are covering there eyes. After I make Eye contact with team Ultimate, I bring out my secret weapon!.....my puppy dog eyes. They all stare at me amazed or confused.

-Later that night at Harry’s house-

“I can’t believe we decided to go” Sam said.

“I can’t believe he convinced us to go” Luke added.

“I can’t believe he used his adorableness against us” Ava also added.

“I can’t believe someone can be that adorable” Danny said.

We are at the entrance of Harry’s house...or mansion... but after using my puppy dog eyes against the team, I convinced them to go.

“This is why, you have to close your eyes as fast as you can, because once you look, you can’t look away” Mj told them.

“Yeah, or else you can’t ever say no to Peter” Ned added.

I role my eyes and say, “Lets just get inside”. I knock the door.

At first, no one answers. I knock again. We then hear someone at the door, oh good, and for a second there I thought that Harry couldn’t he-...WHY THE FLICK FLACK PATTY WACK IS FLASH HERE!!!

“Flash, why the fuck are you!?” Mj yelled, taking the words right out of my mouth.

“Yeah, I don’t remember inviting you” Ned said, confused.

“I don’t recall you and Harry being on frie- what’s that noise?” I said, hearing a bunch of noise coming from inside.

“Ha, like I’ll let you losers in he-“ before Flash could finish his sentence, Ava punches him and knocks him out.

We all stare at her, except Mj, she was laughing. “Your welcome” Ava said.

We all walk and see a huge party, it looks like everyone from school is here. One things for sure I didn’t expect this.

“...what the actual flick flack party wack is going on?!” I said.

“I thought you said this was gonna be a movie marathon?” Luke said.

“Will, it was” I answered.

“Oh heck yeah, this is more like it!” Sam said. He then ran off, probably to go party, and disappearing in the crowd.

“Will if you need me, I’m gonna go stop Sam from being an idiot” Ava said, walking away to go find Sam.

“Girl I feel ya” Mj said while Ava was walking away.

“And if you need me, I’m gonna go find Harry and ask what’s going on.” I said, walking away to go find Harry.

This wasn’t like Harry to throw a party, he’s usually not the person to throw one. After a couple of minutes, I finally find Harry in this crowd of teenagers. I walk up to him.

“Hey Harry, don’t mine me asking, but what’s going on?” I said as I walked towards him.

“What do you mean?” Harry said, looking away.

“Will it’s just that your usually not the one to throw party's” I answered.

“I just felt like throwing one” Harry answered back, acting cold.

“O-oh. Okay. Oh yeah, my other friends are here, maybe you can try talking to them” I suggested.

Harry continued to look away and say, “No thanks, besides, I’m just some ‘Snobby Rick Kid’ to them”

“Harry, don’t say that.” I said, a little sad Harry is acting cold towards me.

“Look Peter, there your new friends, not mine. Besides, they don’t like me” Harry said.

“Harry, trust me, there not bad people. You just have to get to know them first” I said, looking up at Harry.

Harry then looks at me and says “Like I said, they don’t like me” he then starts walking away.

“Harry wait” I said, walking to try and catch up to him.

We soon reached one of the less crowded parts of the house were it seems the party didn’t reach, there’s barely any people here. I managed to catch up him, I tried to say something, but when I tried to say something, but then he interrupted me.

“Shut Up!” Harry yelled, he pushed me. And I don’t mean like a friendly push, I meant a hard push as in I landed on the ground.

I look up at Harry, he never pushes anyone, what is happening today. I look up at Harry with worry, Harry then looks at me with anger, but then seconds later he looked at me with shock.

“Guys is everything alright” I heard Mj say. She then runs over to us. She looks surprised at first, she looks at me, and then at Harry. I get up from the floor and say, “Sorry” I then start to run off to leave Harry alone.

While I ran off, I heard Harry say something, but I was already to far away to hear what he said. I then ran all the way to the bathroom so I can take in what happen back there. As I walked into the Bathroom, my spidey sense started to tingle.

“Will look who we have here” I heard someone said. I turned around and see Flash. So that’s why my spidey sense tingled.

“Leave me alone Flash.” I said quietly. I’m not in the mood to be bothered by him.

“And miss all the fun. No way” Flash said. He then walk towards me and added, “Now, how about a swirlie?”. He smirked.

I back away from Flash not wanting to get a swirlie, but then my spidey senses tingle again. That’s weird, I don’t see any other danger- NEVER MIND!! I saw strange black and white slime come out of nowhere and it started moving.

“What the Fuck!?” Flash said, confused to see black slime moving. The black and white slime then attached it self to Flash.

“Holy candy corns!” I said, as I backed up all the way against the wall, afraid of that black and white stuff.

Flash was trying to get the slime off him, but it didn’t let go, instead it started covering him. “What is this thi-“ before he could finish his sentence, the slime managed to cover him whole.

The slime was now huge, and it had razor sharp teeth. It also had a super long tongue...gross. Flash, or at least I think it’s still him, started to walk toward me again. I need to find a way to get out of here, and fast!.

I spotted some room left to run past the strange slime/Flash. I got up and ran past it as fast as I can. I ran as fast as I could. I then made it to another empty hallway. I change into my Spider-Man suit and out on my mask. What ever that thing is I need to stop it befo- too late I hear screaming from the party. I make my way to to we’re the party is, or was. When I made it, I saw people screaming and running away from the black and white stuff that used to be Flash. I see Sam is still here, already in his Nova suit.

“Webhead!? What the heck is that thing!?” Sam said as he was trying to fight the slime.

I swing my way to Sam and start helping him fight the slime off, “I don’t know, but one things for sure, we need to figure out a way to stop it” I said as I shot webs at it.

As me and Sam tried to fight the slime, it detached it self from flash, who’s now passed out cold.

Sam is shock to see Flash and says, “What the Heck?!“, but then the slime starts heading towards Sam.

“Nova look out!” I yelled, but it was too late, the slime attached it self to Sam, and now controlling him. It then starts attacking me using Sams body.

I started fighting Sam/Slime, being careful not to touch it, as it seems once someone touches the slime, it starts controlling them. As we fought, we made our way to the rooftop. I continued to attack the slime, trying to free Sam, bit so far, nothings working. We continued to fight, but then, the slime starts detaching it self from Sam, no wait, it’s Sam trying to fight back against the slime.

“Nova!” I yelled, as I landed on the ground, getting in a defense position just in case.

“Let go of me you stupid slime!” Sam said, trying to break free. The other Ultimates then showed up in there suits.

“Nova! Hang on, I’m coming to help” Luke said, as he ran towards Sam.

“Power Man! Wait! What ever you do, don’t touch the slime!” I yelled.

But it was too late, Luke came in contact with the slime. The slime then detaches it self from Sam, leaving him unconscious, and now attaching it self to Luke.

Luke then starts trying to get the slime off, and says “What is this?!”.

“What is the slime doing?!” Ava asked, as she gets into a fighting pose, ready to fight.

The slime then completely attaches it self to Luke, now controlling like he did to Sam and Flash.

“Be carful, you two, what ever that thing is, its definitely not friendly!” I said, and the slime/Luke starts attacking us, and I starting fighting it back.

We then try to fight the slime, trying to free Luke. As we all fought, Danny started doing something to his fist, they started glowing, I don’t know what he’s doing but it looks cool. I look to the right and see the slime detaching itself from Luke, also leaving him passed out, it then starts heading towards Danny.

“Danny, look out!” Ava said, we both then runs towards Danny, but unfortunately, the slime gets to him first and attaches it self to Danny.

“We need to find a way to fight that thing with getting controlled” I said to Ava, as I started shouting webs at Danny/Slime to slow him down.

“But how? We can’t touch that thing with getting controlled.” Ava said.

Before I can say anything, Danny/Slime punched me. I then crashed into a large tv screen, ow. I get up and see the slime start detaching it self from Danny, this time not leaving him unconscious. But the slime then starts to head towards Ava. I don’t want this to keep happening. I quickly swing my way to Ava, and before the slime attached it self to her, I pushed her out of the way and the slime attached to me. It felt gross, but as it started to control me, I only heard one thing.

“I am Venom” I heard someone say. Everything then goes black.

-Harry’s POV- (you didn’t expect this didn’t you)

Ned, Mj, and I ran to the living room, we heard from one of the other teens that a strange black and white slime started attacking the party. They said that Spider-Man and that new hero, Nova I think, showed up and started fight it. I just hope Peters okay, I didn’t mean to push him, I just wasn’t thinking. We soon made it to the living room and see everything is a mess....oh and Flash is in the corner passed out but that’s not important right now. Right now, we just have to find Peter.

“Peter, are you here!?” I yelled. I hear no response.

“He probably ran off when that creature showed up” Mj said, looking worried.

“Yeah, he’s most likely on his way home” Ned said, looking nervous.

I look around again and say, “I don’t know, may-“ but then we heard a loud bang coming from the rooftop.

“Uhh, what was that?” Ned said, looking worried and nervous.

“Come on, let’s go see” I said. I then ran off the the stairs that lead to the rooftop, with Mj and Ned following me.

We soon made it to the rooftop, and I didn’t expect to see what’s happening in front of me right now. I see the other new superheroes fighting of this strange black and white slime. That’s strange, where’s Spider-Man. As the hero’s fought the slime, the slime then sees Me, Ned, and Mj, and started heading towards us. That’s not good.

“Move!” Mj said, as the three of us start running away from that thing.

As we ran away, the slime started getting closer and closer, and soon, made it close to us enough to attack. The hero’s continued to fight it but it wasn’t getting damaged. The slime then starts to make a on us. The three of us close our eyes....that’s strange, I don’t fell anything, I open my eyes and see the slime detaching it self from something, struggling to keep onto the thing it’s attached to. As it continued to detach it self, we see Spider-Man!

-Peters POV-

I started to fight back as Venom tried to not let go of me, I couldn’t let it hurt my friends. I see Mj, Ned, and Harry as I started to see again.

“Quick, get out of the way!” I told them. They then started to get out of the way.

I continue to fight back against Venom, but it wouldn’t let go, I have to use some kind of force to get it off....that’s it. I quickly started to activate a new feature on my web shooters. Karen thought of the new feature actually, man, wait until she hears what happen today. I turn on the new feature...the electric webs. I then shot Venom. It then starts electrifying Venom, and then it lets go of me, thank god. Before I could figure out a way to grab venom, it runs of, Dang it!

“Spider-Man!” I hear Harry say as he ran towards me. “Have you seen my friend Peter?! Is he okay?!”

I smile to myself, glad to know Harry’s still my friend. “Don’t worry he’s okay” I said.

I see Harry give a sigh of relief, with Mj and Ned giving me a thumbs up.

“Anyway, we should get going” I said as I walk towards team Ultimate. “We should warn Mr. Fu-“ befor I could finish my sentence, we all hear someone yell.

“What is going on!?” We all turn around and see Mr. Osborn, aka, Harry’s dad. He seems pretty upset.

-a couple minutes later-

Mr. Osborn was scolding Harry for throwing a party without his permission. We were still all here since Mr. Osborn was mad at all of us. After Mr. Osborn was done scolding Harry, he did something quite surprising, he hugged him.

“I’m glad your safe” Mr. Osborn said, as he hugged Harry. At first Harry is shocked, but then hugs back. After they were done hugging, Mr Osborn turns to me Team Ultimate. “Thank you for not letting Harry get hurt” Mr, Osborn said.

“Your welcome” We all said. We headed out.

As we head to the Helicarrier, Danny says “We have to warn Shield about the slime”

“To bad we let that thing get away” Ava said.

“It’s called Venom” I said, everyone then stares at me.

“How...do you know that?” Ava asked, confused on how I know venoms name.

“Will when it took control of me, it told me, didn’t it tell you guys when it controlled you?” I asked, wondering how they don’t know Venoms name.

“It didn’t tell us anything” Sam said.

“That’s strange” I added. I then started thinking about why it didn’t talk to them....wait.... “Oh Candy corns! You guys go ahead to the Helicarrier, I have to go check on something” I said as I ran off.

“Where are you going?!” Luke yelled.

“I’ll tell you later” I said as I ran off.

-Few moments later-

I’m back in my regular clothing, as I had to change so Harry won’t find out. I stand in front of his door again. I then knocked on it. I wanted for someone to answer. After a couple of seconds, someone open the door, it was Ned.

“Peter, your safe.” Ned said as he hugged me. Why is he holding a duster.

“Don’t worry I’m fine.” I said, hugging Ned back.

I then see Mj, and she’s holding a broom. “Next time, don’t scare us like that.” Mj said, giving me a glare.

“Wasn’t my fault some slime controlled me” I shot back. “Anyway, where’s Harry” I asked.

“Follow me” Mj said.

She and Ned then take me to the living room, the place was still a mess. I then see Harry helping clean up the place. So that’s why Ned and Mj have cleaning supplies. I walk towards Harry.

“Hay Harry, need any help?” I asked as I got to Harry.

Harry jumps up quickly, and then hugs me tight, “Thank god you okay” Harry said.

I hug back. “What about you, are you okay?” I asked.

“I’m fine, don’t worry” Harry says as he hugs me tighter.

“I’m glad” I said, happy.

We hug a little longer, then let go. “Peter...I’m sorry for earlier, I wasn’t thinking, I guess I was a little...jealous” Harry said, looking away, a little embarrassed.

I laugh a little. “It’s okay, and I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have tried to make my new friends and you to become friends right away” I said, also a little embarrassed.

“It’s fine, but maybe I should try and get to know them” Harry said, smiling a little bit.

I smile a bit too. “You guys done yet, we still have cleaning to to” We heard Mj said, throwing us two brooms.

All of us laugh. I’m glad everything is okay now....that’s strange...why do I fell like someone else is here with us.


	8. Mini Ep 3: JUST SAY FU-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Ultimate, Ned, Mj, and Harry are wondering why Peter always replaces cuss words with random words, which make them question his existence, not in a bad way though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by an amazing person last chapter

-Third POV-

It was a Monday at school, and everthing was normal, teens were just hanging out, or cussing each other out. Everyone at Midtown High cusses really, and that’s a fact. Whither it’s for a joke, being surprised, or yelling out of anger, or by accident, everyone cusses at least once. Will, almost everyone, as there is only one student who has never cussed before.

“Candy Corns!” Everyone heard outside in the school hallway. They all turned their heads to one of the empty classroom doors, knowing exactly who said that. 

Meanwhile while inside the empty classroom, Peter was sitting down in pain as he accidentally step on a lego a couple seconds ago, where did the lego come from, no one knows. 

“....Did you say just say candy corns?” Sam asked, dumbfounded by Peter saying Candy corns instead of fuck.

“What did you expect! I stepped on a lego!” Peter said, still in pain.

“Will yeah, it’s just that....don’t people usually say fuck?” Sam asked, confused.

“I can’t say that. I don’t have permission” Peter said, glad that the pain is now gone.

“You do know that you don’t need permission to cuss, right?” Sam said.

“If I don’t have permission, then I can’t say it, or else I’ll feel guilty” Peter said. Sam then faced palm.

-The next day: Tuesday-

Peter is at the Helicarrier, in the training room with Ava and Luke. They were in their suits and were all battling against each other to get some more peat lice for when they fight bad guys. But during their personal training session, the three of them accidental broke the score board.

“Snickerdoodle!” Peter yelled, as he knew they were in trouble.

Ava and Luke look at him. “Don’t you mean shit?” Luke asked.

“No, I said snickerdoodle” Peter told them, as he still knew they were in trouble.

“We get that, it’s just that you said snickerdoodle...when you obviously meant shit” Ava said.

“Never mind that, we have to fix the score board before Mr. Fury gets back” Peter said, trying to change the course of the conversation..

-The next day Wednesday-

Peter was in the school library with Danny, they were both studying for test. Danny had a science test coming up and knew Peter would be a good choice to ask help, as Peter is amazing in that field of knowledge. He did write a report on Bruce Banners book about gamma radiation. As they were reading, Peter got a paper cut.

“Corn nut.” Peter whispered yelled, as they were in a library.

Danny looked at Peter, confused on why he didn’t cuss, “Don’t you me-“

Before Danny could finish his sentence, Peter said, “The c word, yes. I’ll be back, I have to go get a band aid.” Peter then left to go get a band aid, leaving Danny more confused.

-The next Thursday-

Peter was hanging out with Ned, Mj, and Harry. They were having a good time until Flash showed up, making fun of all of them, especially Peter. After Mj scared Flash away, by saying if he didn’t leave them alone she would kick his ass, Peter once again, said a word replacement for a cuss word.

“What the flick flack patty wack is his deal” Peter said, angry at Flash.

The other three just stare at him, not that they didn’t hear him replace cuss words before. “You know, it’s alright if you cuss Peter, no ones gonna be mad” Harry said.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, sounding uncertain.

“We’re pretty sure” Mj said.

“......yeah I’m not curse” Peter said.

-The next day: Friday-

Team Ultimate, Harry, Ned, and Mj were all at the cafeteria eating lunch and hanging out, after the whole part incident, Harry and the rest of Team Ultimate managed to become somewhat friends. They were all having a good time until Flash decided to bother them again.

“Hey Puny Parker, I see your friends decided to make a Lame squad!” Flash yelled from the table across them. Flash friends them start laughing along with Flash.

“Flash, just leave us alone please” Peter yelled back, not wanting to deal with Flash.

“What, you scared your and your lame ass friends will be laughed at by the school.” Flash shot back.

Peter then whispered to his friends. “Guys, I can’t believe I’m about to say this but...can I say the f word?” He said, looking nervous.

“Oh my god, finally” Mj said in relief.

“It’s about time” Sam added.

“Please, just say it” Ned also added.

“Okay, I will” Peter said. Peter then got up from his seat and yelled, “Will you know what Flash, why don’t you go F-F.....F-Fu..Fu-F...”

Team Ultimate, Mj, Ned, and Harry look at Peter confused, wondering why he isn’t saying fuck.

“Peter...are you okay?” Danny asked.

“I’m okay” Peter said, continuing to try and say fuck.

“....Why aren’t you saying Fuck?” Ava said.

“....I’m nervous” Peter admitted. All his friends them groan in disappointment, while also questioning Peters existence.

Peter is really innocent, isn’t he.


	9. Ep 5:Flight of the IronDad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IronDad, that’s it. It’s just Irondad. Nothing else. Peter has already been through enough shit already. All he needs right now is IronDad....also maybe some stony.

-Peters POV-

Welp, if there’s one thing I didn’t expect to happen today, it was being chased by a living Laser, literally, that’s actually his villain name, living laser. 

“Maybe today was a bad day to come back from my little vacation” Karen said, as I continued to swing away.

“Karen, not Now!” I shot back.

We continued to get away from living laser, but while swinging away, he managed to tore some of my suit, which sucks! Do you know how long it takes to see this thing back together! As I thought that me and Karen were doomed, Ned came into the com link.

“Peter, good news, the Ultimates are on there way” Ned said over the communication device.

Thank god. Just then the Ultimates came to help. I swing to them.

“Thank good you guys are here!” I said, as I tried to catch my breath.

“Took you guys long enough too” Karen added.

“Will what did you expect, we were on the other half of the city” Luke said.

“Never mind that, do you guys have the files on Living Laser” I said, as I saw living Laser get closer....still can’t believe that’s his villain name.

“Yep, right he-“ but before Sam could finish his sentence, living Laser started shouting lasers at us.

We all got into battle mode and started attacking him, hoping we can find his weaknesses. After a while, there was no sign of a weakness. Will were doomed. Not only that. But Living Laser started growing, and growing.  
But out of no where, a blast came. Living Laser then starts to shrink. I was surprised to see a blast come out of no where. I turn around to see who blaste- OH MY GOD ITS TONY STARK!!! HES ALSO IN HIS IRONMAN SUIT!!!

This is the best day of my life! While I was fanboying, Mr Fury came out of no where, to take Living Laser to Shield custody. Tony Stark then landed in front of Mr Fury, and they both started talking. Wonder why Mr Fury looks annoyed. I continue to fanboy until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and see my team mates looking at me, confused.

“Uhh, are you okay?” Ava asked.

“Okay? Of course I’m Okay. But forget about that! Do you guys realize who’s over there right now!” I said, pointing to Tony Stark.

“...Iron ma-?” before Luke could finish his sentence, I interrupted him. 

“Tony Stark! Aka the best engineer of all time! Not only did he make the best suit of all time, but he’s also made working arc reactor energy!” I said with excitement.

“I’m guessing he’s your favorite avenger” Danny said.

“Yes!” I answered.

While, I was telling the Team about why Tony Stark is the best engineer of all time, I over heard something from the conversation Mr Stark and Mr Fury.

“I should get going, I have to find a way to track down that laser guy” Mr Stark said.

I look around and noticed that Living Laser was gone, although his photon pattern may still be here. I walk up to Mr Stark and Mr Fury to tell them the idea.

“T-Try tracking down there Photon Pattern!” I said to them, hoping to help. 

Tony Stark then looks at me, and then says, “Not a bad idea kid”

I start to Jump up and down with excitement again. “T-Thank you Tony Stark” Mr Stark said, Tony Stark just complimented my idea. But I stop jumping as I fell pain in my arm.

“Kid, are you okay? Also, what happened to you” Mr Stark said, sounding a bit worried. I wonder why.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. Living Laser didn’t hurt me that bad” I said, still in a little pain.

“Spidey, you have a sprang arm” Karen said blankly.

“...who was that?” Mr Stark asked, still sounding worried, but now also sounding impressed.

“Oh, that’s just Karen, she’s an Ai I made a while back.” I answered.

“Impressive. Hey kid, how about you come over to Stark industries tomorrow. Take it as a thanks for you idea” Tony Stark says.

“Really?!” I said, with excitement.

Mr Stark then laughed a little and said, “Of course. Also, listen to your ai and go home kid”

“What? Why?” I said, confused.

“Because you have a sprang arm and need rest” Mr Stark said.

“It’s fine, it’s really is Mr Stark” I said.

“Kid, go home. Also, call me Tony” Mr Stark said.

“....do I have to?” I question, really wondering if I have to go home.

“Yes” Mr Stark said.

“Okay” I said, as I head my way home. As I look around, I see my teammates confused for some reason.

-The next day-

I couldn’t get much sleep last night, and how could I. I just kept thinking about how I’m actually going to Stark Industries, aka the best place ever! This is the best day of my life! Not only that, buts it’s also the Avengers Tower. I was in my Spider-Man suit as I still want to keep the secret identity thing a secret. I swing over to where Avengers Tower/ Stark Industries is. I see Me Stark in the roof. I land in front of him.

“Good morning Mr Stark” I said, still excited.

“Good morning kid, and please, call me Tony” Mr Stark said.

“O-Of course Mr- I mean, Tony” I said, can’t believing Mr Stark wants me to call him Tony.

“Ready to get a tour of Stark Industries?” Mr Stark asked.

“YES” I yelled out of excitement.

“Believe me, he is. He couldn’t even sleep last night” Karen said.

“Karen!” I said, a little embarrassed.

“....Kid...when you go home...go to sleep.” Mr Stark said. Wonder why he said that.

“O-Okay” I answered.

-a little bit later-

Mr Stark is showing me around the labs, and must I say, this place is awesome. We also got coffee which is cool. I look around and see different inventions being tested. They look so cool. While Mr Stark was showing me around, I was asking questions.

“Did you make these inventions?” I asked.

“Most of them” Mr Stark answered.

“Do you sometimes test them yourself?” I asked.

“All the time actually” Mr Stark answered.

“Is it true that college students could get internships here?” I asked, really wanting to know this one.

“Yep, but only if they meet the requirements.” Mr Stark said. “You sure have a lot of questions kid” Mr Stark said.

“He sure dose” Karen said

“How could I not. This is one of the best places I ever been. Not only that, but you, Tony Stark, is giving me a tour. Do you know how amazing it is to someone having the best engineer ever giving a tour of there company” I said, I continue to ramble on. “I mean, I personally think that people don’t give you enough credit. Some people only see you as Iron man, but they don’t take the time to acknowledge that one of the best engineers and inventors, and one of the smartest people is under that suit of armor. an-...Mr Stark...are you okay”

I see Mr Stark looking like he’s about to cry. “Yeah, I’m okay” Mr Stark said, sounding like he’s actually about to cry. “Let’s move in with the tour” Mr Stark added.

I nodded excitedly. We continue with the tour. As the tour moved on, Mr Stark and I talked about Science and engineering. I told Mr Stark that me and a friend, Ned, were actually planning on making Karen some sort of robotic body. You may be wondering why would we do that, it’s because why not. Mr Stark offered to help us since making and Ai a robot body is a lot of work, but I declined his offer. 

We continued the tour and surprisingly nothing bad happen. The tour just went almost completely normal. For once a tour in a huge building with lots of science didn’t turn out bad for once. I then remembered that that Stark Industries is also the Avengers Tower, I then decided to ask a question about the avengers.

“So Mr Stark, where are the avengers?” I asked.

“Oh, there on a week long mission. I had to stay behind though because of board meetings” Mr Stark said

“Oh...do you miss them” I asked, wondering.

Mr Stark was silent for a moment, but after a while, he said, “Yeah, but hey, being an Avenger isn’t easy”

I smile at the wholesome response, and then say “Yeah, I bet...also one more question”

“Ask away kid” Mr Stark said, drinking some of his coffee.

“Is it true that you and captain America are dating?” I asked.

Mr Stark spits out his coffee and Karen starts giggling. “W-Why would you think that?!” Mr Stark says, sounding surprised.

“Will it’s just that people have taken videos of some of the battle you and the avengers did, and people say you two sound and look like a couple. So that’s why people have theory's that you two are dating” I answered

“What?!” Mr Stark said, for some reason blushing now

“It’s true, I’ve seen some videos myself” Karen said.

Mr Stark didn’t say anything. He was just blushing and looking like he was having a crisis. I wonder why. “Okay, how about we go to my lab.” Mr Stark said, sounding like he was trying to change the subject.

“Really?!” I asked.

“Of Course” Mr Stark said.

-a little bit later again-

Me and Karen were now in Mr Starks lab. I look around excitedly as I am in FREAKING TOMY STARKS lab. Just then, another voice came in.

“Hello sir, is this the person you informed me about yesterday” said a robotic voice.

“Omg! Who’s that?” I asked.

“Don’t worry kid, that’s just Jarvis. He’s my personal Ai” Me Stark answered.

“It is a pleasure to meet you” Jarvis said.

“So cool!” I said out loud.

“What about me?” Karen said, sounding a bit sassy.

“Oh, sorry Karen” I whispered to her.

“And you must be Karen, the other ai Sir informed me about as well” Jarvis said.

“Yeah, now can we move on” Karen said, I can tell she’s not liking Jarvis at all.

Mr Stark laughs a bit. “Alright Alright, how about we all calm down. Besides, I want to go over some things with you kid”

“O-oh, and what might that be?” I asked, hoping I’m not in trouble.

“Will I noticed yesterday that your suit was torn up, and thanks to your ai, I know that you had a sprang arm” Mr Stark said.

“Like I said Mr Stark, it’s not that big of a deal.” I said.

“Uhh, yes it is. So that’s why, I decided to make you this” Mr Stark said, he then pushed a button.

After Mr Stark pushed the button, one of the walls that probably contained suits opened. And when it opened, I was so amazed and excited. It was a new Spider-Man suit. Kinda similar to my current one, but also different. 

“this...is...AMAZING!!” I yelled.

“Knew you would like it” Mr Stark says. He then continues “I thought that maybe making you a new suit would help protect you better. It involves a heater, a gps system, self contained environmental protection, and-“ Mr Stark then pushed a button.

All of a sudden, four metal spider legs appeared from the back of the suit. “Holy Mackerel!” I said, jumping back a bit.

Mr Stark then says, “And spider legs, just in case”

“This...is the best day of my life” I said, knowing that today, is actually the best day of my life.

Mr Starks laughs a bit again. “I still need to add a few more things, but since this is gonna be your suit, I thought that maybe you could help me with it Kid” Mr Stark Said.

“Can I?!” I said

Mr Stark nods, “Of course”.

“Yay!!!” I said, jumping up and down.

-a few hours later-

Me and Mr Stark were working on the new Iron Spider-Man suit, and I’ve the time we continued to talk about science. I also asked about the avengers a little bit, and also asked Mr Stark if he and Captain America were actually dating. He for some reason blushed again when I asked him that but I don’t really know why.

As we continued working on the Suit, I looked at the clock and noticed it was 4:30, and that Aunt May would be home any minute. SHOT! I promised her I would be home early today.

“Sorry Mr Stark, I have to go” I said worrying about the time.

“It’s okay kid, I’m sure you have a good reason” Mr Stark said. “Also, Come back anytime” Mr Stark said.

“Sure! Bye Mr Stark” I said, as I head out the lab.

“Bye Kid. And make sure you get sleep tonight” Mr Stark yelled back.

-Later back at Peters house-

I finally made it home, a little bit later then I planed, but hey, I take what I can get. I enter the house and See Aunt May reading a book.

“Hey Aunt May, I’m back, sorry I was late.” I said.

Aunt May looks at me, smiles, and says, “Welcome back, and it’s okay, one of your new friends came by the hospital earlier to tell me that you might be late today.”

“Really? Which one?” I asked, a bit confused. I don’t remember asking anyone to tell aunt May I was gonna be late today.

“If I remember correctly, it was the one with blond hair, and a green shirt” Aunt May said. She must be talking about Danny, will that was nice of him.

“Will I’m gonna have to tell my friend thanks” I said, gals to know Aunt May isn’t a little upset.

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, when I got home, this was in the mail for you.” Aunt May said, handing me a envelope.

I garb the envelope wondering what it could be. I look at it and was was super surprised. It was from Stark Industries, from Mr Stark himself. I open the envelope and garb the letter inside and read it.

It read; ‘Hey kid, if your reading this, then your probably wondering why I sent you this. Will it’s because it’s to inform you that you have been happily accepted for a internship here at Stark Industries. We usually don’t give high schoolers internships here, but you made an inception as your Iq and grades have proven your self acceptable for this internship. But not just any internship, because I’m giving you a chance to be my private intern.  
From Tony Stark

P.S: I know your Spider-Man kid, don’t ask how I just do, don’t worry though, I’ll keep it a secret’

I read the letter again to make sure I didn’t miss anything. I thought I was some prank but then I see the symbol on the envelope, nope.....this letter is one hundred percent real....

“Is everything okay?” Aunt May ask, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“...I...I just got accepted....to be Tony Starks Private Intern...I get to be Tony Starks private Intern!” I said, can’t believing this is actually happening.

“Oh my god! Congratulations Petey!” Aunt May said sounding proud, and clapping her hands.

This....is officially...THE BEST DAY EVER!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your wondering why I didn’t add the other stuff that happened in Episode 5, it’s because I just wanted episode 5 to be an Iron dad chapter with nothing bad happening. Also Peters been tough enough shit.


	10. Mini Ep 4: what ever happen to Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During lunch onetime, the group talks about what ever happened to venom. The group gives there ideas about what did happen to them, but why is Harry acting weird?

-Third POV-

It was lunch time at Midtown high and nothing exciting was happening. The group was just at there table having lunch and talking about random shit. It wasn’t until Mj brought up a question that things got a little more interesting.

“Hey losers, what do you think ever happen to that black and White slime bitch?” Mj asked, wondering what ever happened to venom.

“You know, I’m not sure” Luke said, continuing to eat.

“If you ask me, it’s probably in the sewer where it belongs” Sam said while eating

“I honestly don’t care what happened to that thing” Ava said blankly, not looking up from her book.

“I honestly do care, that slime is pretty dangerous” Peter added, wanting to find venom before it hurts anyone.

“I just hope it isn’t causing any trouble” Danny said, now also wondering what happen to venom.

“Maybe someone found it?” Ned said, unsure.

“What do you think Harry” Mj asked, as Harry didn’t give his opinion yet.

“........” Harry didn’t answer, he was just looking off into space.

“Uh...Harry?” Mj said, waving her hands in front of Harry to snap him out.

“.....” Harry once again didn’t answer.

“Is...Is he okay?” Luke said, a little worried.

“Why is he staring into space” Peter asked innocently and worried.

Mj continued to wave her hands in ground of Harry to snap him out. “Harry, you in there?”

“......” Harry didn’t answer again.

“What the heck is he thinking about?” Sam asked, wondering what the heck was wrong with Harry.

-Flashback to earlier that day in Harry’s room-

“For the last time, NO, we do not have tater tots!” Harry said, mad at a familiar black and White slime.

“I want Tater Tots” The slime said, wanting tater tots.

Harry was getting mad at the slime, “Look, how about this, on the way back from school I can drop by the store and get you tater tots. So I swear to god Venom! You better stop asking!” Harry shot at Venom.

“You promise” Venom asked, really wanting tater tots.

“Yes!” Harry said, wanting Venom to stop asking him for tater tots.

“Will that’s fine by me” Venom said.

“Finally! Now, stay here, I have to get to school. And whatever you do, don’t let anyone see you” Harry said, as he started walking out of his bedroom door.

“I know that you know that I won’t do that” Venom said, laughing.

Harry sighs as he exits his room and closes the door. “...why did I keep that thing again?” Harry said, questioning him self for saving Venom.

-Flashback over-

“Harry!” Mj yelled.

“What?! What’s happening?” Harry said, jumping up from Mj sudden outburst.

“Dude, are you okay? You’ve been looking into space for 10 minutes” Ned said, worried for Harry.

“O-Oh yeah, I’m just thinking about something” Harry said, not wanting the others to find out about venom. “So, what was the question?” Harry asked

“We asked you about what your opinion about what happen to the Slime that crashed you party not that long ago” Danny said.

“Oh, the slime. Yeah I have no idea what happen to that thing.” Harry said, a little bit nervous.

Peter nods and says, “If you say so”

“Anyway, want to hang out with us after school?” Mj asked.

“Sorry, I’m busy. I have to go run a errand after school” Harry said, remembering to get the tater tots venom wants. 

Harry once again questions himself on why he even helped Venom in the first place.


	11. Ep 6: Why I Hate Gym...end me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On some random day, Midtown high gets a new substitute coach after the original coach is mysteriously injured. At first, no one takes interest in it. This is until Saturday, when Peter and Ava realized that someone has set traps around the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t post last week, it was Christmas week we’re I’m at and so I decided to take a break. But I’m back now, and ready to write. So enjoy the episode, hope you like it.

-Peters POV-

Here we go again. Just like every other time, there’s some random villain who comes out of no where and starts causing havoc. This time it’s a villain named Batroc........Okay, who is coming up with these names?! I mean seriously, Batroc? What kind of Villain name is that?!

But anyways, Batroc was causing havoc around the city, so just like usual, I put in my suit, and decided to do something about it. So here I am on my spidey cycle chasing Batroc. I try to web him but he keeps dodging. Looks like I have to focus more, which is kinda hard since I’m on a motorcycle but I can do.

While I was chasing and trying to capture Batroc, Ava, who is in her White Tiger suit, was now behind me. Wow, those Tiger powers really powerful.

Ava then says, “We should inform Shield about Batroc”. She continues to run behind me.

“Good Idea. He seems to be a little tougher then I thought.” I said, these are the times were I like Avas ideas, unlike the time with the whole Dr Doom thing.

After making a quick message to Shield, me and Ava continue to chase down Batroc. I once again try to web him again, but once again he dodges. As I try to get closer to see if I could get better aim, he somehow kicks me....I honestly don’t know how he kicked me, I wasn’t paying attention. I fell off of the spidey cycle, Ow. 

“Dang it!” I said, as I get up.

“I got this.” Ava said.

Ava then uses her new electric nails, which are pretty cool got to admit, and attacks Batroc, this time he couldn’t dodge and got hit by the electric nails and got electrocuted. She then kicks him into on of my webs, trapping him in them. Looks like Batroc will hurt no one no more...OKAY SERIOUSLY! WHO THE PRICK FRACK PATTY WACK ARE MAKING THESE NAMES!?!

-The next day at school-

“I think maybe if I adjust my web shooters a little more, I can get better aim. I’ll have to ask Mr Stark to help me with that” I said. I was talking to Ava about how we capture Batroc last night.

“Oh you could just practice your aim.” Ava said. That’s also a good idea too.

“Good idea, anyway, see you later” I said, waving bye to Ava.

Ava just and says, “Bye”. 

While I was walking to the locker room to change into gym clothes, Harry walks up to me.

“Hey Peter, do you mind doing something?” Harry asks, looking a bit nervous.

“Sure, what is it?” I ask.

“Do you think you could spread a rumor about me being Spider-Man?” Harry asks...wait what?

I blink my eyes in confusion, and say, “Uhhh, why?”

Harry just shrugs and says, “Because I want to see everyone’s reaction to when they find out I’m not Spider-Man”

“....no....just...no...” I said, just staring at Harry. “That sounds like a horrible idea Harry....I’m just gonna go...” I added as I walk away.

-Later in gym class-

“Alright everyone, pay attention.” Mr Coulson said, trying to get everyone’s attention.

Ever since Mr Coulson became school principal, Midtown high has gotten a bit better. We now have more money for the school, which means we can finally afford school computers for the computer lab...we didn’t really have any before. Not only that, but now there’s actual meat in the meatloaf they serve at the cafeteria...there wasn’t actual meat in the meat loaf before...honestly I actually have no idea what was in that stuff....

But hey, Mr Stark also made a donation to the school too. I don’t know why though, the other day when we were in the lab, I was telling him about school, and then he for some reason said something about not kid of his is going to a school with low funding. I honestly have no idea what he was talking about. I should probably start paying attention to Mr Coulson though.

All the kids looking at Mr Coulson, wondering why he was here...which is a good question, I mean this is gym class, not detention.

“You all may be wondering why I’m here. That’s because I’m here to tell you that your original coach had resented got Injured.” Mr Coulson said, trying to garb everyone’s attention.

“How resent?” A random student asked.

“Just last night actually” Mr Coulson answered. Will that’s really resent. “But luckily we managed to find a substitute in a short time.” Mr Coulson added.

Just then, we all heard the gym doors open, all of us looked to see who entered. It was a man wearing a gray shirt, a white bandana, and a evil looking mustache. Will he seems like a nice guy.

“Everyone, meet your substitute coach, Mr Yaeger.” Mr Coulson said.

“It is nice to meet you everyone. Now, let’s get started with class” Mr Yaeger said. I fell like I should be worried about something but it’s probably nothing.

-a little bit later-

I hate Gym class! Whenever we play freaking dodge ball, I always have to pretend that I’m not good at it and have to get hit in the face with a dodgeball. Now you may be wondering why I’m pretending to be bad at dodgeball if I have my spidey sense that warns me about danger, Will it’s actually simple. It’s because I have to keep it secret that I’m Spider-Man. If I just came to school one day, and all of a sudden I was good at sports, that would raise suspicion.

So that’s why I pretend to be bad at gym and anoth other sport. Which made me hate gym because I really want to show off what I can do now. Also Dodge Ball sucks!!! I mean who’s idea was it to- OW! I just got hit in the face...by a dodgeball...that as thrown by Flash...Again! I get up and start walking towards the benches where all the other kids who got hit are. While I was walking over to the benches, I heard Ava whisper something.

“You don’t have to go overboard ya know” Ava whispered.

Wonder what she means.

-A bit later again-

The class were now doing a physical test, so far, Danny, Luke, Harry, and Flash seem to be on the top. Ned was a little upset cause he failed when he was 2/3 the way there, but me and Mj cheered him up. Mj was also upset because she said that Mr Yaeger wasn’t even paying attention to when she did the physical test. She even pointed out that he’s actually not paying attention to any of the girls in the class, and only paying attention to the boys. That’s really rude.

“Parker, your up!” Mr Yaeger said, waiting for me to take my physical.

Will here I go. Time to fake it till I make it.

-like 3 minutes later-

I give my self a imaginary pat on the back, as I managed to fail right away. I heard some of the other students laughing at me, especially Flash. But I didn’t care, I have to keep a secret identity here. 

After a while, everyone was now done with there physical test. Mj was still a bit mad but she got over it. Sam also looked a bit mad cause he failed too, but not on purpose.

“Everyone, listen up” Mr Yaeger said getting everyone’s attention. “Here are the top 3 results for the physical” he added.

Everyone was listening real close to see what the top results were. Of course it was easy to figure out who the top 3 were.

“The top 3 are; Danny, Harry, and Flash” Mr Yaeger said. Some of the kids either clapped or just pouted. “The three of you, come back tomorrow. Everyone else, have a good weekend” Mr Yaeger said, he then walks away and leaves.

All of us start to clean up the gym, and while cleaning up, Ava was talking to the group about how she managed to complete to test, but yet she didn’t get picked.

“I don’t get it, I did perfectly will on that test, and yet I wasn’t picked. Is it because I’m a girl?” Ava said, while helping us clean up.

“I feel you there.” Mj said, knowing how Ava felt. “Infact, he wasn’t even paying attention to the girls” Mj added.

“That is so not fair” Ava said, sounding a bit mad.

“Also rude” I added.

“At least you got to finish the test, I only made it 2/3” Ned said.

“Be glad you did it better then web head. Did you even see him fail not even 1/3 the way?” Sam said, laughing a bit.

“Hey, unlike you guys, a lot of kids here have known each other for a while, even me. So it would be suspicious if all of a sudden I came to school and was good at sports” I said, trying to make my point.

“You know Peter, your a bit soft. You didn’t have to go that I over board failing” Ava says.

“What, no I didn’t” I said. I didn’t go overboard.

“I got to agree with Ava on this one dude, you did go a bit overboard” Ned said....betrayal....

Sam then added, “Yeah, I know you could do better” 

Mj was just laughing.

“How about this, you and me sneak in here tomorrow before everyone else gets here. Then we have a competition to see who is the best at the physical test” Ava said, sounding legit serious.

“Oh Man, I got to see that, mind if I come see?” Mj asked.

“Me too” Ned said.

“Sure, you two can be the judges. Sam, what about you?” Ava said, asking if Sam is gonna join them.

“No thanks, tomorrow’s Saturday, and I want to play video games” Sam said rejecting Avas offer.

“I have to reject to, I have to go to my internship tomorrow and I don’t want to make Mr Stark worried” O said, technically not lying, as I did plan to go help Mr Stark in the lab tomorrow.

“Peter, your going. You basically don’t have a choice” Mj said.

I knew not to mess with Mj, so it looks like I will be going with them to break school policies and sneak into school which is definitely against the rules...I’m gonna have to make an apology card.

-The next day-

I was in the lab with Mr Stark working on some new inventions. I decided that since I didn’t have a choice about sneaking in school, I should probably spend as much time with Da- I mean, Mr Stark in the lab today. While we were working, my phone started ringing. I garbed and answered.

“Hello?” I said, wondering who was calling as I didn’t check the contact.

“Peter, where are you?!” I heard Ava say over the phone.

“I’m with Mr Stark” I answered.

“Will you should get here. Like, Now!” Ava said, sounding a bit frustrated and slightly worried.

“Is everything okay?” I asked, worried that something bad happen.

“Dose the Schools security system being on sound okay to you!?” Ava yelled.

School security system? What is she talking about “...we...don’t have a school security system” I said, confused.

“Oh, forget to tell ya kid. I heard about all those villains who attacked your school, so that’s why I donated a school security system.” Mr Stark said, sounding like a protective dad...for some reason.

“....I’ll be there in 10 minutes” I said, done with the world.

-10 minutes later-

I arrive at the school on my spidey cycle and in my Spider-Man suit. I see Ava there ,in her white Tiger suit, standing in front of the school gate, which was now a electric gate. I get off the spidey cycle and walk over to Ava.

“Hey Ava, so why is the school security system being on a big deal, shouldn’t that be a good thing?” I ask, wondering why the schools security system being on is a bad thing.

“Because it’s supposed to be on only when villains or anyone else dangerous enters the building” Ava said, sounding like she doesn’t want to waste time.

“Oh...” I said, realizing why that’s a bad thing.

“But enough chit chat. We have to get inside.” Ava said, as she jumped over the gate.

As I climbed over the wall, I realized something. “Where’s Mj and Ned?” I asked.

“I don’t know. There probably late or something. Let’s just hurry” Ava said, as she ran inside.

When we got inside, all the lights where off, and everything is strangely quite. That’s strange, Danny, Harry, and Flash are supposed to be here. So is Mr Yaeger. I wonder where they are. As we walk around, we hear someone screaming for help. Me and Ava both jump back but then go towards the cry for help. When we made it, we see the school janitor, Stan(Lee) being attacked by a robot arm.

“What the heck?!” I yelled. Why the heck is there a robot arm!?

Me and Ava both attack the robot arm, making sure not to hit Mr Stan. For some reason, it was unbeatable. Looks like we have to retreat for now.

“White Tiger, I think we should retreat!” I said, panicking.

“I don’t want to, but we don’t have a choice” Ava said. We both then garbed Mr Stan and started making a run for it.

We soon made it to the emergency stair case. Looks like we managed to escape from the robot arm. Me and Ava both let go of Mr Stan.

“You okay?” I asked Mr Stan.

“Never better. Thank you kind superheroes” Mr Stan said, he always so happy.

“You should leave the building. We don’t know what’s going on, but it’s most likely trouble” Ava said, crossing her arms.

Mr Stan smiles and says, “Will do. Excels-“. HOLY MACKEREL SOMETHING JUST BLASTED MR STAN DOWN THE STAIE CASE PIT!

“ARE YOU OKAY?!” I yelled down to Mr Stan.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine” Mr Stan yelled back. “Excelsior!” He added.

“...Are you sure? You literally just fell down a whole stair case” Ava said, sounding a bit surprised that Mr Stan managed to not be injured after falling down a stair case.

“I’m sure. You kind superheroes go ahead. I’ll be alright” Mr Stan said.

Ava just stands there quietly. “....if you say so” She said, and she garbed my arm and started dragging me.

After getting my arm free, me and Ava start looking for that robot arm, or at least the person who put that arm there. But as we were running down the hall, we see the principals office light on...but it was for some reason green.....Mr Coulson must have changed the lights green.

“Maybe we can ask Mr Coulson what’s going on” I said, as I slowed down.

“That would be a good place to start.” Ava said, as she also slowed down.

We then started to walk tot he principals office. We open the door and see something I did not expect to see today. It was Mr Coulson hanging upside down over toxic waste. I have so many questions, like why is he hanging upside down? Where is everyone else? Why the heck is there toxic waste? And finally...Why is he here on a Saturday?

“What in the world is happening?” Ava said.

“It’s Taskmaster!” Mr Coulson yelled, probably a bit scared of being hanged upside over toxic waste.

“...who?” I asked.

“Taskmaster, he’s a villain who has the ability to copy others ability!” My Coulson yelled. “You two, go stop him, and quickly! And what ever you do, don’t fight him alone!” He added.

We then hear someone screaming, it was Harry. “Harry!” I yelled, as I ran towards where I hear Harry yelling from.

“Hold up!” I hear Ava yell.

-a few moments later-

When Me and Ava arrive at the location, we bumped into Harry and Flash. They looked panicked. Wait....where’s Danny?

“Thank God! Spider-Man!” Flash said, sounding excited. Almost forgot that Flash is a huge fan of Spider-Man. If only he knew.

“Are you guys alright?” I asked, worried...mostly about Harry and Danny.

“What happen?” Ava asked.

Harry was trying to catch his breath, he also says, “We’re fine, but some guy in a skull mask is chasing us”. He must be talking about Taskmaster.

“Yeah, but that Kung fu guy hold him off” Flash said, he’s talking about Danny. I hope he’s okay.

As I was about to say something, my spidey sense began to tingle. “Everyone, move!” I yelled.

Just then a net came flying towards us and we all moved out of the way to avoid getting caught, luckily we all missed it and never mind. Harry just got caught. We then see taskmaster heading towards us.

“Uhhh, bye!” Flash says, as he ditches us, and runs off to probably hide. DANGIT FLASH!

“I have a plan, I’ll go challenge Taskmaster and save Flash, and you save Harry.” I said to Ava. 

Ava nods and goes save Harry, while I go and try to find Taskmaster....oh and Flash. I soon made it to where Taskmaster and Flash are. It seems Taskmaster is trying to get Flash out of a locker....wait....why is Flash hiding in my locker? Will I’ll think about that later, but right now I need to stop Taskmaster.....once again, at least the villain actually has a good sounding villain name.

I go and attack Taskmaster. I seem to be doing Will so far. I managed to hit him a couple of times an- did he just copy my fighting moves! How the mackerel did he do that! I continue to attack Taskmaster but it’s harder now that he’s using my fighting moves, luckily he can’t copy my web since there a chemical formula. I shot webs in Taskmasters face, which are now distracting him. Just in time too, because I see Ava coming towards us. 

Ava then managed to do a sneak attack on Taskmaster, while also taking of his mask revealing- omg. Taskmaster is coach Yaeger. So what do you know, that evil mustache did warn us he was evil after all. Wonder why we never noticed it before. 

As Ava was about to do another attack, Taskmaster garbs his mask and puts it back on. He then starts attacking the both of us. As we were fighting, Taskmaster manages to hit Ava of the stair railing.

“White Tiger!” I yelled, as I was worried about Ava, and not wanting to reveal her identity. I run towards he and garb her while also shooting webs at the sealing so we won’t fall.

Just as I was about to swing us back up, I hear a gun being point towards me. “Will, looks like your out of options.” I hear someone say. I look up and see Taskmaster.

“What do you want?! And why are you after almost everyone here!” I yelled at Taskmaster.

“Will you see, it all started a long time ago...when I used to work for shield” Taskmaster said. Wait...he used to work for shield? “I was one of the best agents out there, but one day, after a small ‘incident’ I was betrayed by Shield because they said I was ‘dangerous’ and ‘untrustworthy’.” Taskmaster added to his backstory.

“So I’m guessing you became a villain to get revenge” Ava said.

“Will I wouldn’t exactly say villain. But as for the revenge part, yes. But Spider-Man, I have an offer for you” Taskmaster said, sounding a bit evilish.

“And what’s that?” I said, confused.

“Join me, and together, we can get revenge on those who wronged us!” Taskmaster offered.

I look at him blankly, and then say, “...no...just...no...I’m not one to get revenge...also I really like my team. There cool.” My team is pretty cool.

“...Honestly that has to be one of the nicest things you said about us” Ava said, sounding like she was tearing up a tiny bit.

“Will, have your way then” Taskmaster said. He then points his gun my web, and shots it. 

Me and Ava then start falling as the web that was holding us was not in half. We keep falling and falling. We then hit the ground. Ow.

“You okay?” I asked Ava, worried.

“We literally just felled down a stair railing” Ava said, as she got up.

I also get up and say, “We should probably get going before Taskmaster gets back” 

Ava nods. “That might be our best plan for now” she said. She then garbs me and starts dragging me.

-a couple minutes later-

We soon make it to the gym. Hopefully Taskmaster won’t find us before we come up with a better plan to stop him.

“So...do you have any plans to stop Taskmaster?” I asked.

“No, I can’t think of any. It’s probably gonna be difficult to come up with a good plan too” Ava said, sounding a bit worried and upset. “How are we gonna stop a villain, who has the ability to copy others attacks?” She added.

We both continue to think. So far we don’t have any plans yet. And Ava’s right. It is hard to come up with a plan to stop a villain who has the ability others attacks an-....wait....that’s it!

“White Tiger! I just thought of something!” I quietly yelled.

“What is it?” Ava asked.

“Will, you said that Taskmaster copies other moves, right?” I said, trying to sound dramatic.

“Yeah, I said that not even ten minutes ago” Ava said, sounding a bit confused.

“Will what if we can use that to our advantage” I said, as I continue thinking about the idea.

“Spider-Man.....How the Fuck are we gonna use his ability to our advantage?” Ava said, sounding like she thinks I’m a bit crazy.

I began to pace back and forth, I then say, “Will you see, Taskmaster knows who’s abilities he copy’s. But what if we were able to distract him using our abilities he copy’s.”

Ava just gives me a blank stair and says, “How in the world would using out abilities, he already copied, help us distract him.”

“I didn’t say we would be using our own abilities, did I?” I said, while also stoping my pacing.

Ava looks at me, looking a bit confused. But then, she doesn’t look confused anymore. “I think I get what your saying now.” She said, sounding impressed.

-a little bit later-

Me and Ava are running in to my locker to garb something for our plan. We soon made it. I then walk towards my locker and open it- oh right Flash is in there.

“Spider-Man, you came to save me!” Flash said, sounding happy.

I quickly garb my extra Spider-Man mask, making sure Flash doesn’t see it. “You should probably stay here, Taskmaster is still on the lose. So it’s safer here” I said.

Flash nods. I then close the Locker door. Me and Ava then run back to the gym.

“Why were you so nice to Flash? He’s usually so rude to you” Ava said.

“Will, he may bully me a lot, but part of a hero's job is to save everyone. Even those who are mean to them.” I said, as we continue running back to the gym.

-minutes later back-

Our plan seems to be set. Ava is waiting in the gym, while Im waiting out side the gym door, waiting for Taskmaster. After a little bit, I see Taskmaster.

“Hey, Over here!!” I yelled, getting Taskmasters attention.

I quickly run into the gym and hide. Everything is pitch dark to make sure our plan goes as smoothly as possible. I activate the night vision setting that me and Mr Stark added to my mask. Seconds later, I see Taskmaster enter the gym.

As Taskmaster walks tough the gym, me and Ava come out of our hiding places and start attacking Taskmaster. Taskmaster then starts to try and attack us, but we managed to block his attack. Taskmaster then starts using our fighting moves and try's to attack us again, but this time, we’re prepared. As Taskmaster trys to attack me, I attack him with Avas electric claws. 

When I managed to land a hit on Taskmaster, he looked confused. Ava then uses my web shooters and attacks Taskmaster, also landing a hit on him. If your confused, me and Avas plan was to switch gear and attacks I order to distract Taskmaster long enough in order to defeat him. And it seems to be working. 

The battle goes on for a little while longer, but after that time, Me and Ava finally defeat and capture taskmaster. Nothing can beat the power of teamwork.

“You’ll pay for this Spider-Man! When I tell everyone who you really are!” Taskmaster yelled at us as he’s hanging upside down.

“...What do you mean?” I asked. How dose he know who I am, he hasn’t even seen me as Peter here today.

“I know your secret identity Spider-Man, or should I say...Flash!” Taskmaster yells, doing an evil laugh.

Ava and I just look at Taskmaster with blank expression....we then start laughing.

“Why are you two laughing?!” Taskmaster shouts, sounding confused.

Ava and I continue to laugh. “Dude...you are so wrong!” I said, continuing to laugh.

“W-What!?” Taskmaster says.

“I’m not Flash!” I said, still laughing.

“What do you mean, your not Flash! Of course your Flash” Taskmaster said, sounding angry.

“Actually I’m right here” we all heard a voice said.

We all look at the gym doors and see Flash standing there, along with Harry and Danny, who just look confused. To be honest, if I were in there situation right now, I would be too.

“What the- didn’t we tell you to stay in the locker!” Ava yelled.

“I got board” Flash yelled back.

“But we told you it was safer there” I added.

“But the bad guy is captured now, isn’t he” Flash said.

“Uhhh, guys, where did he go?” I heard Harry said.

“What do you mean, he’s right ther- and he’s gone” I said, as I look and see Taskmaster gone. He must’ve escape while me and Ava were distracted by Flash.

“God Fucking Dammit! He got away!” Ava yelled, angry that Taskmaster got away.

“We...should probably go and find him” I said. “You guys stay here, and be safe....oh and you would probably go help the principle, he’s probably still hanging over to it waist” I added.

“Wait what?” Danny asked.

Me and Ava don’t answer them, as we leave to go and try and find Taskmaster and see if he’s still in the school somewhere.

-later-

Me and Ava had no luck finding taskmaster. We looked everywhere, but we just couldn’t find him. So here we are now, back in our civilian clothing outside the school gate. We had to make sure that it looked like we just got here to not look suspicious. Oh and the Daily Bugle is here too. They’re actually interviewing Flash and Harry right now. The police and Ambulance is also here making sure everyone was okay.

“Hey losers, what we miss?” I heard someone say, all ready knowing who it is. I turn around and see Mj, and Ned right beside her.

“First, don’t call me that, and second, there was a villain here” Ava said.

“Again, isn’t this like the...sixth time a villain invaded the school?” Ned asked.

“Yeah, by seriously, what is with villains trying to invade the school?” I said, getting tired of these villains invading the school.

“It’s because they have nothing better to do with there life” Mj said...will that’s kinda harsh.

“I agree” Ava said.

“Will let’s not think about that now. What we should be thinking about is how are we gonna find Taskmaster” We heard Mr Coulson said, as he walks toward us, along with Danny.

“Will were ever he is, the next time we see him, we’ll be ready.” I said.

“Well also have to be more careful, when I tried to fight him, he used my own skills against me.” Danny said.

I then remembered something. “Oh, I almost forgot to ask, are you okay?” I asked Danny.

Danny smiles and says, “Don’t worry I’m okay”

“Will I’m glad th-“ before I could finish my sentence, I heard my phone ring, I pick it up and say, “Hello”.

“Kid! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!” I heard Mr Stark said though the phone, sounding like he’s panicking.

“Mr Stark, I’m fine, why are you on panicking?” I asked 

“I’m not panicking! I’m just worried! I heard what happen at the school. I also heard about that Taskmaster, I swear when if I ever see him I’m gonna Blast Him Into a Wall!” Mr Stark said, practically yelling.

I try and calm Mr Stark down not wanting him to commit murder, as my friends laugh at the scene happening in front of them.


	12. Mini Ep 5: Incorrect quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These quotes do not belong to me

Peter after almost dying: "you call it a near death experience, I call it a vibe check from god"

Mj: *smacks him upside the head"

——————————

-New York is being attack by aliens again-

Tony: "Don't worry, I have a plan"

Steve: "It can't involve self sacrifice"

Tony: "I no longer have a plan"

——————————

Steve: "I'm In love with you"

Tony(whispering to Rhodey): "Is he flirting with me?"

——————————

-Peter arrives at training and sees everything is on fire, he then walks over to Danny to find out what the heck happened-

Peter: "Hey Danny, can you please look me in the eyes and be straight with me"

Danny: "....I'm sorry Peter, forgive me for asking but....Do I look at you? Or do I be straight? I can't do both"

——————————

Fury: "Any questions?"

Sam(Alexander): "Why isn't Bigfoot called Bigfeet?"

Fury: "No! About the mission!"

Sam: "Oh! If we worked here would you guys call him Bigfeet?"

Everyone else: ...........

Peter: ".....maybe"

——————————

Luke: "Your sounding awfully wise and adult"

Danny: "Somebody in this team has to"

——————————

Rhodey: "And Tony dragged you two children into this nonsense?"

Nebula: "Literally"

Peter: "I volunteered"

——————————

-During the phone call at the end of Episode 6-

Peter: "Why are you worried about me?"

Tony: "Because my life is a mess and I instinctively help others when I don't know how to take care of myself"

——————————

Ned(on the phone with Peter): "So you've kissed Danny how many times?"

Ned: "....dude, I don't think that's 'technically' a friendship anymore"

——————————

-Tony and all the kids he basically adopted are telling each other there secrets-

Peter: "Hey dad, it's your turn to tell us a secret"

Tony: "Will, I guess I kinda like Steve"

Kamala: "Dad, he said secret"


	13. Ep 7: Exclusive....Mj, why are you doing this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of the Daily Bugle bashing Spider-Man all the time, Mj decides to make a documentary about Spider-Man. And by Documentary I mean just Mj asking Peter for an interview as Spider-Man and pretending she doesn’t know anything as to not get suspicious. But what happens when The Hulk comes by?...I don’t know! But let’s find out!

-Peters POV-

The Gang and I were all just hanging out in a empty classroom. We were waiting for Mj as she said she wanted to talk to us about something urgent. Wonder if everything is alright. All I know is that she mentioned something about the daily bugle.

When she mentioned the Daily Bugle, that made me confused. She hated the Daily Bugle, the reason being that they always make news articles about how Spider-Man, aka Me, is a bad guy. She’s not the only one who hates them though. When Mr Stark found out about the Daily Bugle, he wanted to sue them...I stoped him though. But ya know, I never understood why though, I don’t think I did anything that made them hate me. Or maybe I did...I should apologize to them sometime.

Just then Mj slammed open the door, having a grin that I know all to will...she has a plan.

“So your probably wondering why your all here” Mj said, as she closed the door.

“No, not really” Harry said.

“I was doing my homework” Ava said, continuing to do her homework.

“I am” Ned said.

“Will, for those who ‘Are’ wondering why your here, it’s because I’m here to tell you that I found a way to possibly make the Daily Bugle back off Spider-Man” Mj said, sounding a bit dramatic.

We all stare at her confused. “What do you mean?” I asked confused. How is she gonna make the daily bugle not hate me?

“Will, since the Daily Bugle literally don’t know a god damn thing about Spider-Man, I decided that the best way to boost Spider-Mans reputation was to interview him, and record the interview and post it on YouTube.” Mj said, taking out a camera.

I stare at her even more confused...she already knows about my Life as Spider-Man, why dose she need to interview me.

“How are you gonna ask Spider-Man though?” Harry asks.

“Let’s just say...I have my ways” Mj says, looking at me mischievously.....welp....looks like I have to go to interview.

-Later after school-

Me and Mj are on a building roof top. Mj was getting her camera ready for the interview. I was already in my Spider-Man suit, so I just sat there and waited for Mj to be done setting up the camera.

“Mj, is this review really necessary? You already know what I do as Spider-Man.” I said, still confused.

“Because it would be suspicious if I posted a video about Spider-Man and all the stuff he dose. So that’s why we’re doing a interview” Mj said.

“So...this is basically a fake interview” I said, thinking about what Mj said.

“Yep.” Mj said. “Now, let’s get the interview started” Mj said, holding her camera, and pointing it at me, and pressing the record button.

The fake interview was going will, Mj was just asking basic questions about what being Spider-Man is like, and I answered them the best I can. 

As the Interview went on, we heard people screaming, and someone destroying stuff. That can’t be good. I better go check it out.

“Sorry to cut this interview short, I have to go.” I said, I shot a web at a nearby building and start swinging to where I hear where the trouble is.

“Hey! Wait for me!” I heard Mj yell. I look back and see Mj entering the building, probably to go down the stairs and try to catch up to me.

I continue to swing to where I hear the screaming. When I got there, I see what’s happening. And I don’t know if I should Fanboy, or try to help....probably help.

The reason I kinda wanna fanboy right now is because I see The Hulk! Aka, Bruce Banner...at least, when he’s not mad. But right now, let’s call him Hulk

Hulk was smashing cars, street lights, and other objects, while people where running away, probably not wanting to get smashed. I should go see if everyone is okay, even Hulk, because he must have a good reason for smashing a lot of stuff. I swing my way to Hulk and Land on his shoulder.

“Hey, you okay?” I asked Hulk.

“Bug get Off Hulk!” Hulk yelled, he then tried to punch me.

I dodge and swing to the side of the nearest building, and stick to the wall. “Sorry!” I yelled.

Hulk continues to smash stuff. “Hulk Smash!” He yells. Wow, he is really angry.

“Can you please stop smashing stuff?” I asked, as I shot a web at Hulk to try and stop him from basically destroying Manhattan.

“Hulk Angry! Must Find Bad Man!” Hulk yelled. Bad Man? What is he talking about?. Hulk then runs off and is still smashing stuff.

“Hey! What do you mean?” I tried to ask him, as I start to swing and try to catch up to him.

I soon managed to catch up to Hulk. I try to shot webs at him to at least slow him down. But he keeps breaking free. After awhile, he finally slows down. I can finally ask him what’s going on.

“Finally, you slow down. Now can you please tell me why your trying to destroy some of Manhattan?” I asked Hulk.

“Hulk not destroying town! Hulk trying to stop energy man! Hulk yelled, as he stops running and smashing stuff.

See, Hulk isn’t that bad of a guy. He was just trying to help stop a villain...though he should probably work on not smashing everything into pieces while after villains.

“Will why didn’t you just say so. I’m happy to help catch this Villain if you want.” I said, offering help Hulk. 

“Hulk glad” Hulk said, as he smiles.

“Happy to help” I said smiling, even though it’s hidden by my mask. “Now, you said described the Villain as ‘Energy Man’, I think I know who your talking about” I added, having a hunch on who’s he’s talking about.

-Later-

Me and Hulk are now in the subway, we are look for the Villain known as...Zzzax...okay now that name doesn’t even make any sense! These Villains really need better Villain Names! For once I thought Villain names would be getting better after meeting Taskmaster two days ago. But Nope! There back to being horribly made names that sometimes don’t make Sense!

But back to thinking about how to stop Zzzax. Me and Hulk where trying to find him in the subway. Zzzax most likely trying to get more electricity to power him up. Zzzax is an interesting villain, you see, his whole entire body is made up of electricity. Which sometimes makes him hard to attack. So we have to find a way too stop him, hopefully without getting zapped.

So far, we have no luck finding Zzzax. Never mind, we just found him. Me and Hulk then try to fight Zzzax, but due to his electric body, our attacks didn’t do much damage.

“Hulk Smash!” Hulk yelled, as he attack Zzzax. But Zzzax dodged.

“Be careful. Don’t get zapped!” I warned Hulk, as I shot webs at the villain.

We continue to try and defeat Zzzax, but still no use. I don’t know how we can stop this guy. Maybe I can call Mr Stark.

“Karen! Call Mr Stark!” I asked. Forgot to mention. Karen was here the Whole time! Didn’t expect that didn’t you.

“Calling Dad” Karen said...wait...that’s not Mr Starks Contact Name!

“Spidey Is Starks Kid?” Hulk asked, as he continued to attack Zzzax.

“What!? No! Karen, the makeral!” I yelled.

Karen laughs and says, “You two act like Father and Son so much, I’m wondering if you two are actually related”

I continue to attack Zzzax and say, “Just call Mr Stark please.” This is embarrassing. Mr Stark is not my dad...even though I want to call him dad.

“Fine Fine. Calling Mr Stark” Karen said.

The Phone rings. Mr Stark the. Answers. Oh Thank god.

“Hey Kid, everything alright?” Mr Stark asks though the phone.

“Kinda, I’m helping Hulk right now with battling Zzzax In the subway.” I said, still helping Hulk try and defeat this villain.

“...Your What?!” Mr Stark yells, sounding worried.

“Like I said, helping Hulk battling Zzzax in the subway. I was actually wondering if you would know how to stop him.” I told Mr Stark.

I hear Mr Stark doing breathing exercises, it also sounds like he’s panicking. “Okay, listen closely. You may be able to defeat him if you cut out his power source. Just look for anything that could be where Zzzax is getting his energy!”

“Thanks Mr Stark.” I said, now looking for some sort of electric energy source.

“Kid! Be careful! I’m sending a message to shield to go help. I’ll be there too. Please don’t Die!” Mr Stark yells, but then the call ends.

“Sorry Spidey, connection down here is bad. So the call ended early.” Karen said, sounding like she’s laughing a little.

“It’s okay, we now know how to stop Zzzax. Hulk, keep Zzzax distracted!” I said.

Hulk nods and says, “Hulk hates Energy Man!” He attacks Zzzax once again. 

I look around looking for some sort of energy source. I then see an electric box behind Zzzax. That must be the Energy Source! I better be careful to try and not get noticed by Zzzax.

I then start running towards the Electric Box. I then feel my spidey senses Tingle. I look behind me and see Zzzax trying to stop me. But Hulk manages to hit him again, distracting him.

Finally, I made it to the electric box. I start turning it off. Good, now I only have one more button to press, and the energy source will be cut off.

My spidey senses then tingle again. I try and move out of the way but then I feel a bolt of electricity hit me. I scram in Pain.

Oh God it Hurts!

My body feels like I died, but at the same time, I didn’t die. It just hurts. 

I then press the last button in the electric box and boom! The energy source turns off. Good.

Before I could continue to battle Zzzax along with Hulk, I fell my body getting weak. I then fall down. That electric shock must have done lots of damage. I try and get up but no use. My vision also starts getting all weird. But then I hear someone yell.

“No one hurts Hulks friends!” I hear Hulk say.

The next I see is Pitch black.

-Later-

...what happened? The last thing I remember was the energy source turning off. I open my eyes and see the sky. That’s strange, wasn’t I in the subway.

“Is he okay?!” I hear some say...is that Mr Stark.

“Mr...Stark” I said, trying to see if it’s him.

I then get up and see that I’m outside. There are police everywhere making sure the people are okay. Shield agents and Mr Fury are also here. Mr Stark is right beside me looking worried. Hulk is also here looking worried too. Mj is also here, with her camera, and you guessed it, looking worried.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Zzzax zapped you pretty hard, he did lots of damage. Luckily Hulk managed to defeat him, and get you out of the Subway.” Karen said.

“Never worry me like that again!” Mr Stark says, sounding worried, but also happy. He then Hugs me. I hug him back

“Worry me like that again and I’ll punch you” Mj said, sounding angry and worried.

“Hulk gals spidey is okay” Hulk said, not really sounding angry, but happy.

“Don’t worry, I’m not dead.” I said, trying to calm them down. I then stop hugging mr Stark.

“You almost were though. You had a near death experience.” Karen added.

“You call it a near death experience. I call it a vibe check from god” I said, quoting a incorrect quote from tumblr to try and lighten the mood.

“Now it is not the time to make Incorrect Quotes!” Mj said, smacking me upside the head. Ow!

“Will, all will that ends wi-“ before I could finish my sentence, we see a bunch of electricity sounding the street.

We look over and See Zzzax, about to attack. Welp, I guess it’s time to try and stop Zzzax agai-

“Can’t you see we’re having a moment!!!” Mj yelled, taking out the SD card from the camera. And throwing the Camera at Zzzax, and defeating him.

We all look at Mj, who is looking angry....this is why Mj is a queen.


	14. Mini Ep 6: Never Trust Redbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to return Grown Ups 2, the team learns new facts about The Redbox, and a new Evil Villainish plot being made.
> 
> Based on Sonic Riders Fandub by Snapcube

-No POV-

Today was unlike any other day...kinda. Luke and Peter were running as fast as they can. Why you may ask? Will, you see...

“We have to get to McDonald’s before it closes!” Peter said, he really wanted McDonald’s

But that’s not the only reason. While Peter wanted to get to McDonald’s, Luke had to do something else...and that was returning Grown ups 2 to red box.

“RedBox is gonna be so pissed! They’re gonna cut my..Uh..” Luke didn’t want to finish that sentence as Peter was there with him, and Peters to innocent, so instead he said, “My Uh, eye off!”

Peter and Luke were about make it to the red box, but then, some force field stoped them. They both feel down.

“Ow!”

“Nurgh!”

When Peter and Luke look up to see what stoped them, they see Danny, Ava, and Sam, already there.

“Sam, your force field, it stoped us!” Luke yelled at Sam.

“I’m cutting you off! You had to much!” Sam yelled.

Luke got up and says, “I have to return grown ups 2, please!” Luke holds up a Redbox cd cartage, that has grown ups 2 In it.

“Yeah! Did you know they charge a dollar everyday you don’t return it” Peter said, getting up.

“Yeah, I honestly think it’s predatory. It’s kinda like loans, but with a set interest rate” Danny replied.

“You just have to make sure you return it on time. It’s not that Hard!” Ava yelled, she then point at Luke. “Your the one who didn’t want a streaming service!” She added.

“I agree, they’re so much better” Peter added as will.

“Stop it!” Sam yelled.

“Ahhh” Peter screamed

“What?!” Ava yelled back.

“We’ve had grown ups 2 for almost a month, and I still haven’t seen it yet” Sam said, wanting to see grown ups 2. “I wanted to for such a long time, but it’s so hard for us get to get together, you know?” Sam asked.

“But your never there for movie nights” Luke said, making a point.

“It’s hard to make time, you know, with your friends. It tough” Sam said.

“You know what, it is tough. I’ll make an effort to make more time” Peter said.

“Now can we please return grown ups 2 before Redbox cuts of my eyes” Luke said, walking over to the red box. 

“Actually, hold of on that” Peter said, he takes out his computer and sits on the floor. He types something and all of a sudden there’s a bunch of random code and numbers. “Let’s see” Peter says.

“What the fuck!?” Ava yelled, confused on what Peter is doing.

“If we hack into the Redbox, I might be able to extend the deadline” Peter said, hacking into red box. The rest of team Ultimate gathers behind him to see the screen.

“You have too!” Danny says, not wanting Redbox to be after them.

“It’s the only way” Luke said.

“Please, do that thing you just said.” Sam said, confused on how hacking works.

After some complicated hacking, Peter managed to hack into Redbox, but when he hacked into it, Dr Oct showed up in there screen.

“What the Candy corn! Dr Oct!” Peter said, confused on why Dr Oct is on Redbox. “Why are you doing in the Redbox?” Peters asks.

Ava stares at the screen and says, “Hmmm, so Dr Oct was controlling Redbox the entire time, and he didn’t expect us to never find out? I can’t believe this shit!”

A video shows up, Peter presses play. The video showed Dr Oct saying, ‘With my full on control, I will make sure that no one will be able to return a movie ever again., and Grown ups 3 will be made by me, with power of the angle wings, the mathematics I’ve done on blocking, and Adam Sandler him self. I will have all the power and no one will be able to stop it. No one will be able to get between me. I will make the brand new Game Cube 2, and I know your all jealous of that, especially you, Spider-Man’

Peter then pauses the video and whispers, “I’m Spider-Man”. He presses the play button and continues to video.

‘Adam Sandler will be the one promoting the GameCube 2, for Grown Ups 3.’ The video finishes with Dr Oct laughing evily. The video then ends, and everyone looks at the screen.

“What a Fucking...Bastard!” Luke says, angry at Dr Oct. 

“We can’t let him do that to Adam Sandler’s career!” Danny says, also a bit angry at Dr Oct.

“Your right, Adam Sandlers career can’t take another hit!” Peter says, agreeing with them.

“Welp...I’m out. Don’t with this shit” Sam says, about the walk away.

“What? why?” Ava asks, wondering why Sam won’t help them.

“Honestly, I’m not fucking with anymore Redboxes. Last time I did, it spat a bunch of quarters at me” Sam answers, while done with Redbox.

“Wait, you don’t put quarters in there” Danny says, confused.

“What were you...Sam, where you putting your quarters in the card reader?” Peter asks, also confused.

“Sam, that’s not how you do that!” Ava yelled at Sam for thinking he has to put quarters in Redbox.

“It’s true! They were pouring out of it! I almost drowned like Scourge Mcduck!” Sam yells back, implying it was true.

“Sam what the fuck are you talking about?! Is it a coin starter!?” Luke shouts while also confused.

“Here! I’ll show you!” Sam shouts back. 

Sam walk up to the Redbox, he then garbs a quarter and puts it in the Redbox. At first nothing happened, but then a bunch of quarters came out of the Redbox and were spat on Sam, almost drowning him like Scourge Mcduck. Let’s just say that day ended with the team getting Netflix....and them getting McDonald’s too.


	15. Ep 8: Back in Black...Guess who’s Back, Back again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter gets sick, he hears about a New Spider themed superhero that came out of freaking no where, this excites as Peter he’s not the only one with Spider Powers anymore. But at the same time, Karen and Team Ultimate can’t help but notice the new spider heros suit looks kinda familiar, but it’s probably nothing.....right?

-Peters POV-

I feel like death.............

If your wondering why I feel like death, it’s because I’m sick. I had a run in with another villain yesterday. He called himself Dragon Man...okay now that’s just an uncreative name. Anyway, when I was chasing down Dragon man, it started to rain, but I still went after him. I lost him though, and by the time I got home, I was soaking wet. The next thing I know, when I wake up I feel like death. I haven’t felt like this since I first got bitten my that radioactive spider. Ever since then I never got sick as I had super fast healing, but I guess it’s one of those times where even my fast healing won’t work against the flu.

Aunt May suggested that I stay home today. When I said that I was fine, she basically put me on house arrest and told me to stay home so I get some rest and get better. But I don’t need rest, I may feel awful, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do anything....so that’s why I’m sneaking out. I put my Spider-Man suit back on, and put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie to cover up my suit. I put my gloves, web shooters, and mask in my bag.

“Ready to go?” I asked Karen.

“Yes...but I think you should listen to your aunt and stay home” Karen said.

“Karen, don’t worry, I’m fine. Besides, I’ll be back home before she gets back, so she won’t suspect anything.”  
I said...I then sneeze.

“If you say so, but don’t say I didn’t tell you so.” Karen said, sounding disappointed.

“Alright, now let’s get going before we’re late” I said, I then garb my phone, and left my room.

As I exited my room and was about to leave the house, Karen said something.

“Peter, I think you need to hear this” Karen said, sounding surprised.

“Is everything okay?” I asked, hoping everything is alright.

“See for your self” Karen said, she then sends something to my phone.

I look at my phone and see a link leading to a news article about....wait....a new spider themed superhero?. 

I quickly open the article and read it. It was about a new Spider themed superhero, who called himself Black Spider. Apparently Dragon man was out and about again and tried to attack a part of Manhattan, but then a Black Spider showed up and stoped him, but unfortunately Dragon Man got away again....omg.

“Karen this is....” before I could finish my sentence, Karen interrupts me.

“I know Peter, I know” Karen says.

“This....IS AMAZING” I yelled out of excitement. I can’t believe it! This is incredible! Another Spider hero just like me!

“....wait what?” Karen says, sounding confused.

“I’m finally not the only Spider hero in New York, I can finally have someone to bond with about Spider Powers! Not only that, but it’s possible that he could have a set of different powers. I can’t wait to meet him!” I said. I want to ask Black Spider so many questions!

“That’s...that’s not what I was thinking.” Karen said.

“Wh-What were you thinking then?” I asked, now confused on what Karen meant.

“Will I mean, doesn’t Black Spiders Suit look...familiar” Karen says, taking control of my phone and zooming in on a picture of Black Spider. “Look at it, doesn’t the suit ring a bell” she adds.

I take a closer look at the suit and say, “....nope”. I have absolutely no idea what Karen is talking about. I hear Karen sigh...I wonder why?

-Later at the Helicarrier-

Team Ultimate and I were all in our suits. Mr Fury called us in to discuss about Black Spider. I wonder if Mr Fury will let Black Spider to join the team, it would be super cool if he did.

I sneeze again. Being sick sucks!....I feel like everyone else should do what Ava is doing, which is backing away from me so she won’t get sick. The others do realize that if they stand to close to me there gonna get sick to, right?

“As you all know, there has been news about the mysterious new Hero, Black Spider” Mr Fury says sternly, getting out attention.

“Yeah, it’s kinda hard to miss” Ava said

“I want all of you to keep a close eye on him, and see if he can be trustworthy.” Mr Fury ordered us.

“What will Shield be doing then?” I asked.

“We will be trying to find out the identity of Black Spider, if he ever decides to cause harm, we know where to find him” Mr Fury said. “Now Go!” He yelled

Me and Team Ultimate start walking towards the exit. I can’t wait to meet Black Spider, wonder what he’s li-

“I have something to say, that could be highly important”. Karen said, unsuspectedly. Team Ultimate and I jump back a little as Karen spoke out.

“And what might that be?” Mr Fury said, sounding a tiny bit carious.

“Will, doesn't Black Spiders suit look familiar” Karen said. The supercomputer then opens up a Picture of the new hero. “I mean, I can’t be the only one who sees it” she added.

We all look at the picture of Black Spider....nope, nothing rings a bell still. Don’t know why Karen keeps saying the suit looks familiar. It’s just a superhero suit, nothing really suspicious. I look at my teammates. I wonder what they’re thinking.

“Now that you mention it...” Luke says, he looks more closely at the screen.

“Yeah, it dose look Familiar...” Sam said. Really, he thinks the suit looks familiar too.

“Actually, it looks really like...” Ava said, sounding like she just realized something shocking.

“It looks like venom” Danny said. He sounds a bit shocked too....wait...what.

“What are you guys talking about, that’s not venom” I said, looking at the screen. I have no idea what there talking about.

“Really? You don’t see it?” Sam says, looking at me like I was stupid....but I’m not stupid.

I look more closely at the screen again. “....nope, still nothing” I said.

Everyone looks at me, and then they face plan, I even feel like Karen mentally face palmed.

-Later-

I was swinging around town doing my usual patrol, and keeping an eye out for Black spider. As I was swinging around town, I then hear lots screaming, I then start swinging as fast as I can to where the screaming is coming from. 

When I got there, I see Dragon-man attacking the city again. I swing up to him and start to battle him. I shot some webs at him, and throw a few punches, but he just keeps getting back up. Jeez, he kinda reminds me of Zzzax. I once again try to attack him, but he dodged. Just as I was about to do another attack, someone else attacks Dragon-Man. I look up and see- Omg it’s Black Spider! This is amazing, I could actually get a chance to talk to him.

“Omg! Black Spider!” I said outloud. I see Black spider continue to attack Dragon man. I should go help him.

I go help Black Spider try and defeat Dragon man. As we were both were about to defeat him, Dragon Man unfortunately escapes again...okay how many times is this guy gonna keep escaping.

After Dragonman left, I see Black Spider about to leave. I should probably go talk to him before he goes.

“Excuse me! Black Spider! Mind if I talk to you for a bit?” I said, as I start walking towards him.

“What you want?” Black Spider asks.

“I just wanted to ask about your abilities, I think there cool” I said, even though Black Spider has some of the same abilities as me, he also has some different ones.

“No thanks” Black Spider says kinda rudely, he then swings away...oh man, I wanted to also ask about if he got bitten by a radio active spider too.

-Later at School-

I was making my way to the Decathlon Room for practice. Me, Mj, Ned, and Harry joined the other day. Apparently some of the format members got angry for some reason, and the decided to quit to team...also something about a fire going on, and the whole room flooding with water...honestly I have no idea what happen there. But the team needed some new members, so Ned, Harry, Mj, and I decided to join.

I’m in my normal cloths once again, still walking towards the decathlon room.. As I was making my way to the room, I see Harry. He looks worried about something, I should go see if everything’s okay.

“Harry, you okay?” I asked, walking towards Harry.

Harry jumps up a little, then looks at me, he then gives off a sigh of relief. “Oh, it’s you Pete, I thought it was someone else.” Harry said.

I laugh and little and say, “Nope, just me. But seriously, you okay? Your usually at the Decathlon room by now”

“Will...kinda...” Harry said, he then looks worried again.

I start to get more worried. I put my hand on Harry’s shoulder and ask, “Harry...did something bad happen?”

“Let’s...go somewhere private to talk about this.” Harry says, he then garbs my hand and starts dragging me somewhere...I hope everything is okay.

We soon made it to the bathroom, Harry closes the door and makes sure no one else is here.

“So, what you want to talk about?” I asked, getting more worried by the minute.

“Remember the party I threw a couple weeks ago...and then that slime that showed up and attacked people?” Harry asked. He must be talking about Venom.

“Yeah, how could I forget that” I said. Ya know, it’s kinda a weird that someone brought up venom twice today.

“Will, after you, Ned, and Mj left, I found something” Harry said, sounding a little less stress.

“Did the slime leave behind something?” I asked. I should probably tell shield of the thing Harry found is important if venom left it behind.

“Kinda, cause you see” Harry stops saying his sentence, and then presses a button on his watch.

Nothing seems to be happening- oh god something is coming out of Harry’s watch- and oh god it’s venom!...wait...HARRY KNEW WHERE VENOM WAS!!

“I-Is t-that-“ before I could finish my sentence, Harry interrupts me.

“The slime from the party, yep...also his names Venom apparently, and he’s from outer space” Harry says calmly....WAIT VENOMS FROM SPACE!!

“WHAT?!” I yelled surprised.

“It’s true.” A dark and grim voice says, I look over and see it was Venom who spoke.....did he just talk.

“W-Wh Wh-“ I couldn’t even finish my sentence.

“Yeah, so long story short, There’s these aliens called symboite, and Venoms is one of them...also I’m Black Spider” Harry said calmly again....HARRYS BLACK SPIDER!! I fell like I’m gonna pass out.

“Now that we told him the truth...can we go get Tater Tots” Venom says...didn’t know he liked tater tots.

“I told you I would get some more after school!” Harry yells at venom.

“I want them now!” Venom yells back.

Venom and Harry start fighting about...tater tots...honestly...I didn’t expect Venom and Harry to be a comedic duo... I don’t know if I should laugh or not, because this is one of the most funniest things I have ever seen.....I decided to laugh.

“What’s so Funny?” I hear Venom say.

I continue to laugh, “I-Its just t-that you guys are fighting o-over tater tots of all things” I said, still laughing.

“Will it’s not funny. You have no idea how annoying it is having an alien asking for tater tots constantly.” Harry says, giving Venom an annoyed look.

“Hey!” Venom shouts at Harry.

I start calming down, as I also just remembered that Harry literally just said a couple minutes ago he was Black Spider. And that he had Venom this whole time.

“Harry...I’m gonna say this once......but.....WHAT THE FLICK FLACK PATTY WACK TITTLE WICK NACK PACK FRICK FRACK HECK!!” I yelled, addressing the information of Harry, and Venom, being Black Spider. I can practically already hear Karen telling me she told me so right now.

“Look, I know what your about to say, but hear me out” Harry says.

“Okay, but only if you tell me how you found Venom, and why you become Black Spider” I said, wanting to know Harry’s back story.

Harry nods and says, “It started after you and the others left my house after helping me clean up. I was about to go to my room, but then I heard something in the vents. So I want to go check it out, and that’s when I found this little shit” he points to venom who is on his shoulder.

“Your the little shit” Venom says, looking at Harry, glaring at him.

Harry rolls his eyes and continues his story, “Anyway, after I found Venom, I managed to capture him in a jar, don’t ask how you don’t wanna know. I questioned him about what he is and where he came from. He then told me that he was an alien species know as symboites”

I continue to listen to Harry’s story, and venoms story. Apparently Venom came for some reason, but when he got here, some scientist captured him. After that, Venom was taken to some lab. He was there for a couple of months, when the scientist who captured him gave him some blood...gross. When Venom took the blood, he wanted more, so the scientist let him go into the Citys sewers and aloud him to get more blood, which makes me question if the scientist did that on purpose. After wondering around in the sewers of New York, he sensed the same blood he got from a nearby building, which happened to be where Harry’s house was. And you guys already know what happen at the party.

After Harry was done with Venoms story, he told me the rest of his. Harry decided to take in Venom as he kinda felt bad for Venom staying in a lab for all of his Time on earth. I expected the rest of Harry’s story to be a little sad or scary, but nope...it was hilarious. Apparently Venom and Harry are a comedic duo, as the majority of Harry’s backstory is just funny shenanigans.

“And that’s the whole story” Harry says, finishing his story.

“Wow...but you still didn’t tell me the Black Spider part” I said, as Harry didn’t tell me about that part yet.

“Oh...let’s just say...it’s a different story for another day” Harry says, looking away.

“He wants approval from his asshole of a father” Venom says out-loud.

“Venom!” Harry shouts angrily.

“It’s true though” Venom shouts back.

So Harry became Black Spider because he wanted his dad to be proud of him, I should tell Harry to be careful.

“Will, either way, if Venom said was true or not, you should be carful. Uncle Ben once told me, that with Great Power, comes Great responsibility.” I said, hoping my uncles words can help.

Harry looks at me. He still seems a bit angry. “Peter, no offense, but maybe your Uncle was wrong” Harry says, sounding a bit angry.

“What do you mean?” I asked, confused.

“Will, my father told me, that with Great Power...comes Great Reward, and that reward is his approval!” Harry says.

“Uhhh, I don’t think that’s how it works” I said, still confused.

“Look, we’ve been here for awhile...so I’m just gonna go” Harry says, he and then leaves, with venom returning to inside the watch.

...what just happened?....I sneeze again

-Later-

Will that conversation with Harry was...something....I hope he didn’t catch my germs. Anyway, I’m back in my Spider-Man suit doing my after school patrol, making sure the city streets are safe, I also keep an eye out for Harry and Venom, to make sure they don’t get in trouble.

After the conversation with Harry, Karen kept laughing and telling me she told me so, just like I predicted. I try and ignore her though.

I hear screaming once again, hopefully it’s not Dragon-Man again cause I swear to god!

I swing my way to where the screaming is coming from, and its not Dragon-Man. He’s on the floor passed out and defeated...thank god...but then...why is everyone still screaming- Why is Harry and Venom attacking innocent bystanders on the side on the road as Black Spider?

“This can’t be good, should I call Shield?” Karen asks.

“Yeah...you should” I said, I then start swing to Harry/Venom to stop them from attacking everyone. “Black Spider! The Flack!” I yelled at them, hoping they would stop.

Before I could do anything, Harry/Venom starts attacking me. I dodged a few attacks, but still got hit. I then shot webs at them, slowing them down. They didn’t do this before, why now?

“Black Spider, why are you attacking everyone?” I asked, as they were trying to get out of my web.

“We will destroy those who wronged us!” I hear Harry and Venoms voice say at the same time...sounds kinda creepy.

“What?” I asked confused, making sure they don’t escape.

“We will Kill them! We Will eat there heads and Limbs...We....Are Venom!” I hear Harry/Venom say, as they start to sound more and more angry.

Before I cloud ask another question, they managed to escape from my web and start running away while attacking anyone and anything in there path. I swing after them to make sure they don’t actually kill, or eat, anyone. 

As I was swinging after Harry/Venom, they start attacking me. They try attacking me for awhile, so I had no choice but to attack them, but not to do so much damage as I don’t want to hurt them badly, as it seems that one of them, or both of them, can’t seem to think straight right now, and are attacking people out of anger. 

We soon made it the the Oscorp Building, Harry/Venom start attacking the building. The start braking windows and a bunch of other stuff, they even try to hurt some of the employees, I saved them before they got hit though, which is good, I don’t want anyone getting hurt. I continue to try and attack/slow down Harry/Venom, but nothing is working so far. Soon, our fight reached to top of the building.

There has to be a way to stop them, but how....wait...that’s it! When Venom took me over, I managed to break free after electrocuting him. All we need to do is to find something to school venom with.

“Karen, scan for anything that could be helpful.” I said, as I shot webs at Harry/Venom

After a few seconds of no response, Karen says, “Spidey, there should be and electric board around here”

“Thanks Karen” I said, I then feel my Spidey sense tingle. I dodge Harry/Venoms attack.

I start looking for the electric board, while avoiding Harry’s/Venoms attacks. After some searching, I finally found it. I once again feel my spidey sense tingle, I look behind me and see Harry/Venom heading straight towards me. I quickly dodge once again. I then garb a hold of Harry/Venom and yeet them into the electric board.

I hear Venom, scream in pain...I’m sorry. After a few seconds, Harry and Venom separated. Before I could go see if they were okay, venom quickly runs way...I quests he’s mad at me...oops.

I then hear some helicopter noises, I look up and see Shield agents in a helicopter...guess I have explaining to do....

-The Next Day at the Helicarrier-

“And that’s what Happen!” I said, finishing my report about what happened yesterday...except for the part where Harry is Black Spider.

“...How the Fuck do you keep getting in these messes” Mr Fury yells

“I have no clue, but hey, good news is I’m not sick anymore” I said, and it’s true, I’m not sick anymore.

Mr Fury face palms. “Do you, or your Ai, at least know what happened to Venom” He asks.

“That’s the only thing we don’t know” Karen says, I nod my head in agreement.

I then hear the doors open, that must be the team.

I turn around and smile. I then say, “Hey Guy, how are you doing toda-“ before I could finish my sentence, I see the team, minus Ava, looking sick.

“I-I Hate Y-You” Sam says, sounding sick. He then sneezes.

“I told you guys to not get to close to Peter” Ava says, smirking a little.

“...You know she has a point” I said, as Ava made a valuable point. We then hear Karen laughing.

I sigh as three of my teammates are now sick. But hey, between my teammates being sick, and having no idea where Venom is...at least almost everything is okay, and that Harry is also okay.

-3rd POV-

Meanwhile in Harry’s room, he is resting, and everything is quite....

“Can we please just do something. I’m board” Venom says, getting out form under the bed.

“....Shut Up Venom” Harry says, as he once again has no idea why Venom decided to stay with him again.


	16. Mini Ep 7: Get out of the way! Mama Spider here Bitc-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter comes over to the avengers compound/Stark industries, looking upset, he meets Natasha, aka Black Widow, aka his new mama spider......NAT WHY ARE YOU TEACHING PETER HOW TO BEAT UP SOMEONE WITH A SCHOOL BOOK!!

-Third POV-

Looks like Parker Luck strikes again. It seems Peter can never catch a break from not only being a teenage superhero, but also can’t catch a break from Flash and his gang. 

Flash and his gang once again tried to make his day as miserable as possible. They had unfortunately seceded, and made Peter really upset. His friends tried to cheer him up but they had no luck. They just hoped that maybe Tony can help Peter. Why you may ask. Because Tony is basically Peters dad.

Soon, Peter was at the Avengers compound/Stark Industries. Jarvis as usual welcomed him, and allowed him in the elevator that went up to the Avemgers living Floors, where Tony’s lab was. Meanwhile, Karen still didn’t like Jarvis that much, but she was getting used to another Ai being around. Peter, however was still upset, Jarvis asked if everything was okay. Not wanting to worry anyone, Peter said he was fine.

After a couple of minutes, Peter made it to the living quarters, but when he steps out of the elevator, he did not expect to see freaking BLACK WIDOW in the living room. Natasha, aka. Black Widow, saw Peter, and just looked at him......just who is this small lost child.

“O-oh my g-god, your Black Widow!” Peter said, surprised seeing Black Widow here in the same room as him.

“And you are?” Natasha said staring at Peter blankly, still wondering who this kid was, and why he was here.

“I-I’m Peter P-Parker. It’s nice t-to meet you” Peter said, still a little nervous.

Natasha can’t help but feel as the name sounds familiar, “Will Peter, why are you here?” Natasha said.

“O-oh, I was j-just about to g-go see Mr Stark. I-I’m his intern” Peter said, hoping Natasha didn’t think he was an intruder.

So that’s why Natasha heard his name before, Peter was the intern Tony won’t stop talking about. She wonders if Peters Tony’s son, as when ever Tony mentions the kid, he always sounds like a proud parent. 

Natasha should probably tell the kid to calm down, because when Natasha gets out of her thoughts, she sees the small kid still looking nervous. She should also tell the kid that Tony’s in a meeting right now.

“Sorry to say this, but Tony is in a meeting right now, but you can wait here. You also don’t have to be so nervous, I won’t bite” Natasha says, wanting the kid to not feel nervous around her.

Peter nods and says, “O-okay Miss...”. Peter forgot he doesn’t know Black widows name.

“My name is Natasha Romanoff, but call me Natasha” Natasha says.

“Okay Miss Romanoff” Peter says, as he walks away to do his homework.

“You can call Natasha, you don’t have to be super formal” Nat said, but it was obvious Peter didn’t hear her say that.

Peter sat at the table for a bit, while Nat just read a book. But during that time, Natasha couldn’t help but notice Peter looking upset. She wanted to see if she could help, but Nat wasn’t that good with kids...take a look at the Molecule Kid incident a couple days ago....Will it couldn’t hurt to try again.

“...Are...you okay?” Nat asked.

“W-what?” Peter said, being caught of guard.

“I asked if you were okay” Nat said once again.

“Oh, I’m okay....just...thinking” Peter said, thinking about what happened earlier with Flash and his gang.

Nat noticed Peters lie, she knew when someone was lying or not. It was part of being a spy.

“Are you sure?” Nat asked, wondering what happened to this small spider child.

“Will....” Peter thinks for a moment, and then says, “What...do you do....when someone dose...mean things to you?” Peter asks.

“Usually attack them with the nearest weapon” Nat said, realizing that Peter was most likely bullied.

“...But what you don’t have a weapon” Peter ask, how kinda scared.

Natasha thinks about that for a bit, and then says “...So what do you have in your backpack?”

-Later-

Tony was board, the meeting was taking forever. He just wanted to go back to his lab where he didn’t have to deal with the world. Honestly the only people Tony actually likes his the Avengers, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and of course Peter. The kid reminded Tony of what he was like as a teen, reckless, curious, smarter then all of his other classmates.

As he was thinking about his life as a teen, Tony remember that Nat was at the living quarters, and that Peter was going to be there. He just hoped Nat didn’t scare the kid.

Tony’s phone then vibrates. He picks it up and gets a text from Peter. Awww, Peter and Nat are hanging out, and Nat is helping Peter with school. Maybe Nat was good with kids after all.

-meanwhile-

“And you see this” Nat said, holding up a pencil. “You can use this to stab them in the leg, make sure you write that down”

“Okay!” Peter says, writing what Nat told him down, along with the other stuff Nat thought him about how to attack someone with his school supplies.


	17. Episode 9: Field Trip...Loki your alive!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While one a field trip to a museum, Danny reads strange words on a rock...which causes a ice giant to come out of nowhere. GOD DAMMIT DANNY. But hey, at least the gang got to at least meet Thor, and get a free trip Asgard and- Oh Hey! Guy Look Over There! Loki’s alive!

-Peters POV-

Ah field trips, also known as one of the worst things known to man kind. Not that the school doesn’t pick bad places to go, it’s just that every single time I go on one, something bad happens.

For example, when I was in second grade, I went to a farm. At first it was okay, but then I got button by a goat. Another example was in sixth grade, I went to the aquarium. It was fun at first, but then a dolphin bite my hand. And of course, who could forget the ever so famous Oscorp trip from last year....Will I guess it wasn’t so bad, I did get spider powers from that trip.

But hey, this years field trip won’t be so bad, since we are in a museum and there aren’t any animals that could bite me. 

Everyone else was standing around a huge stone with some strange words. I however, am staying as far back from the group and staying near the wall. One thing we were all doing however was listening to Mr Coulson who was talking about how Norse mythology was thought to be fake, at least until Thor showed up on earth and become an avenger. It’s kinda cool how Norse mythology turned out to be real after all.

I take a sip out of my juice box, and continue to listen to Mr Coulson. After he was done talking, I see Danny walk up to the rock, he then starts saying these weird words that I never heard before.

Wonder what he’s sayi- why is it snowing? No seriously, why is it snowing, not only that, but how is it snowing inside? It’s not scientifically possible for snow to be formed insid- OH GOD WHAT IS THAT!?!

Everyone was now screaming and running for there life’s and this strange, icy blue, giant creature, came out of now where. Looks like it’s time for Team Ultimate to save the day. As I see the other students bloating, or yeeting themselves, out of the room as they scream for there lives. I also see Mr Coulson, Mj, and Ned closing the doors, most likely so nobody finds out that me and the rest of the gang are Team Ultimate.

I quickly take of my over cloths, revealing my Spider-Man suit underneath...what can I say, I like to be prepared. I quickly start fighting the giant. My team also start joining in the fight as they were also wearing the suits. 

“You just had to read the words on the magic rock! Didn’t You!” Sam yells at Danny, as he also tries to blast the giant.

“I didn’t know it would do this!” Danny shouts back, as he attacks the giant, distracting it.

“Will maybe don’t read rocks that have weird words!” I said, as I shot webs at the giant.

“So we’re all agreeing that this is Danny’s fault” Ava says, as she attacks the giant.

“All in favor, say I” Luke said, punching the giant. We all said I, except for Danny.

So far, we seem to be doing really Will with defeating the giant, but it seems the giant is a little stranger then we thought, if only there was a way that coul- why is there a thunder storm happening inside the museum?

“Don’t worry Misgardians, I’m here to assist you in your battle against the frost giant” We all heard a loud voice say. We look over and se- Omg it’s Thor!

Thor is one of the most strongest avengers, besides Hulk that is, but other then that, he’s super awesome...but not as awesome as Mr Stark. Besides that, Thor can use his hammer to make thunder that can do a lot of damage, and I heard that only the most worth can hold his Hammer, which is super cool.

As I snapped out of my thoughts, I see Mr Thor take out the so called ‘Ice giant’ in one go. So cool!

“That...was...awesome!” Sam says, looking excited as I am.

“Why thank you young Misgardian. My hammer Mjolnir is quite powerful” Mr Thor says, smiling.

“Thanks you too for helping us, we would have never beaten that ice giant if you didn’t come by” I said, also excited.

“Your welcome Tonyson” Mr Thor replied...what the heck is Tonyson.

“Wh-what?” I said confused.

“You are the man of Spiders, Stark has told me and then fellow avengers many story about you. Isn’t Stark is your father?” Mr Thor says, tilting his head.

“What?!” I yelled even more confused, I swear I could here my friends laughing quietly. “Where did you get that impression from?!” I added.

“Stark sounds like a father whenever he tells us about you, so I assumed your were his son” Mr Thor says.

“Mr Stark isn’t my dad, he’s my mentor!” I said, still embarrassed.

“Uhhh, guys. Not to interrupted, but why is that giants neck glowing” Luke says.

We all turn around and see that the Ice giants is glowing. All of us walk towards the giants to see what was glowing. We see some kinda of stone around it’s neck, the stone actually kinda looks cool.

“This is quite a strange stone” Danny says, as he starts examining it.

Ava quickly drags Danny back away. “Back away from the stone. Last time you examined a stone, a freaking ice giant appeared.”

“It is best if you listen to your fellow teammate. As the stone is a Norn Stone, it shouldn’t be handled by young mortals” Mr Thor says.

The team and I back away slowly, while Thor reaches to garb the Norn Stone. When Thor garbed the Norn Stone, it started glowing really bright, in-fact I eyes feel like there on fire. 

Before anyone could say anything, we all see a magic portal open, oh hey that’s actually kinda cool. It’s not every day you see a magic portal open up right in front of you. Never mind I take that back the portals not cool anymore. 

You may be thinking why the portal is not cool anymore, Will maybe it’s because it’s dragging Thor, Team Ultimate, and I trough it. We all tried to do something to stop it...but no luck. Team Ultimate and I grab in to something while Thor tries to stop the Portal.

Nothing is still working though. I snap out of my thoughts as I accidentally let go of the wall, and get sucked into the portal, I see everyone else also get sucked in the portal. The next thing I see is pitch black...

-Later-

All I see is....pitch black....everything....feels cold....why is it so cold?....why can’t I see anything....where am I?....is everyone okay?....................huh?....what was that noise.....is someone there?

“Is he dead?” I hear someone say...wait...is that Sam?

“He’s not dead you idiot” someone else says, that’s clearly Ava.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Another person says joint the conversation, it sounds like Luke. 

I try opening my eyes. When I opened them, everything is kinda blurry. “Everyone, he’s waking up” I hear another familiar person say, that must be Danny. 

“Guys?...what...happened?” I managed to say, despite feeling a bit weak, but that won’t stop me.

“We’ll tell you...once we find out” Luke says. Even they don’t know what happened.

My eyes start adjusting again, but still feel tired. I look around and see a bunch of snow, tress, rocks, and more snow. Did we get teleported the ice age? I also just realized I’m laying my head on Danny’s lap, oh god. This is a bit embarrassing.

I take one more look around, and noticed that Mr Thor is gone....where did he go?

“Hey guys, where’s is Mr Thor?” I asked.

“We don’t know that either, all we know is that we all woke up here and that Thor is gone” Ava says, sounding like she dose not want to be here. I don’t blame here.

“We should look for him, maybe that portal transported him somewhere else” I suggested, what ever happened, It’s mostly not good.

“I agree, mostly because it’s cold out here!” Sam says, shivering a bit. I don’t blame him either for being cold.

I try getting up, but for some reason, I can’t. My legs don’t feel like moving. And I don’t know why, but I feel so tired too. Why do I feel sleepy?

“Are you okay my friend?” Danny asks me, sounding worried.

“Same question as Danny, you look more...exhausted then you usually are” Luke adds.

I try saying something, but for some reason I can’t. I want to go to sleep, but I have to stay awake. What if something bad happens again. I have to stay ask for my teammates...but...maybe it won’t hurt if I close my eyes...only for a minute.....

-3rd POV-

Team Ultimate was surprised to see Peter just pass out. Why did he go back to sleep.

“Is he dying or not?” Sam says, thinking that Peter is dying.

“He’s not dying. He just went to sleep. All we have to do is wake him up” Luke said.

“Wake up” Ava yells at Peter, but he didn’t wake up.

“Let me try” Sam says, wanting to take the chance to annoy Peter. He takes a deep breath, and then yells, “WEBHEAD WAKE UP!!”

“Jeez Dude! You didn’t have to yell that loud” Luke says, not amused.

“Also, Peters still sleeping” Ava says pointing to a still sleeping Peter.

“I don’t think yelling will work” Danny said, wanting to calm down the situation.

Luke, Sam, and Ava think for a moment. Sam then says “Your Right, yelling won’t work. We’re gonna have to try plane B. Danny, kiss Webhead” 

“W-What?!” Danny shouts of surprised, as he starts blushing.

“You heard me, kiss him” Sam says again.

“B-But Why?!” Danny asks, still blushing.

“It works in the movies.” Sam said, thinking that plan b could actually work.

“You do realize that it only works in movies, right?” Ava said, done with everyones shit.

“Plus, that would be very rude to invade Peters space like that without consent” Danny says, and he’s still blushing.

“Fine, but how are we gonna wake up Webhead?” Sam asks.

“More importantly, why did he pass out anyway? Peter has never passed out randomly before” Luke said.

That was actually a good question, why did Peter pass? They all think for a moment, trying to come up with theories as to why Peter passed out. After a bit, Ava finally remembered something from animal biology class. 

She remembered that in there lessons about spiders, is that spiders are cold blooded, and that they hibernate during winter in certain temperatures. And since a Peter was button by a radioactive spider, and now has DNA of a spider, Peter is now cold blooded. And since there in a cold forest where it’s really cold, Peter passed out because he basically went into hibernation. 

“Guys, I just figured out why Peters sleeping” Ava says.

“Really? Why?” Luke asks.

-couple minutes later-

“So wait, what your saying is that Peter is...hibernating” Luke says, a bit confused.

“Yep, pretty much. Since he now has spider DNA, he’s now cold blooded. Which means due to this cold temperature, he went into hibernation” Ava said.

“I guess that makes since” Danny says. He’s now carrying Peter.

“So how are we gonna wake him up?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know, I guess go look to see if there’s any town nearby” Ava says shrug if her arms.

“That’s our best bet, plus, maybe we’ll find Thor” Luke says.

They all start walking, with Danny carrying Peter still, making sure to stay close together. They walk for a while, in this cold forest, hoping to find and town, Thor, or both. 

Sadly, they haven’t had any luck finding one. They almost lost all hope. They all thought that they were stuck down here. But then, a miracle happened, Luke spotted a small town.

“Guys! Look!” Luke says excitedly to his teammates, and points to the town.

“Finally!!” Sam yells, glad that they actually found something.

“Oh thank god, and I thought I was gonna have to die out here with all of you” Ava says with relief.

“We could ask if anyone has seen Thor” Danny says, totally ignoring what Ava said.

“...yay...a puppy.....” Peter says in his sleep cutely. Danny couldn’t help but blush a little bit again.

They all walk towards the town...but were disappointed to see that state of it...since the whole town was frozen and all the people were frozen and.......wait is this Asgard?! They’ve been in Asgard this whole time?! That’s so cool!...Will except for everyone being frozen, but still!

“Oh my god Everyone’s dead!!” Sam yells, kinda scared.

“Sam! For the last time! There not Dead!!” Ava yells, angry at Sam. But since Ava yelled quite loudly, that attracted some attention from...oh god more Frost Giants.

“More Frost Giants!” Luke yelled.

They all get in fighting position...except for Danny, he puts Peter down on a nearby chair or something. But after that Danny joined the rest of the team who was still awake and got in fighting position.

They all start fighting, the battle went good so far. The team was managing to do damaged to the Giants. And it seemed that they were gonna win.

“Take this!!” Sam yelled, as he tried blasting a Frost Giant, key word ‘tried’. The next thing Sam knew he was frozen.

“Sam!!” Luke yelled. He quickly ran up to the Frost Giant who hurt his friend and punched it....but then he also got Frozen.

Ava then tries to attack another Frost Giant as revenge for her fallen (friends) teammates by using her very cool gymnastic skills...but got frozen too in the process.

The last one technically standing was Danny. He quickly dodges an attack that could’ve gotten him frozen....But that just ended up with Peter getting frozen.

Danny kinda had no choice but to retreat...and when I mean retreat I mean pretending to run away, hide behind a bush, follow the Frost giants who are carrying his friends who are frozen, and free his friends when the Frost giants aren’t looking.

So far that plan was going...really easy...like really easy. Danny soon made it to the Thorne room, where his friends were taken prisoner and....Is...is that Thor....are a frog just for some reason is dressed like Thor and is in a small cage for some reason....I’m pretty sure that’s Thor.

After making sure no one was behind him, Danny made his way to the small cage for Frog Thor was kept prisoner. When Danny got close to the cage, Thor noticed them.

“Young Misgardian, you are here?” Frog Thor whispers, surprised.

“Yes, me and my fellow teammates have unfortunately been transported to a nearby forest. We didn’t realize that we were in Asgard until we arrived at the town, only to find everything frozen, even the citizens.” Danny whispers back.

“Where are your fellow companies?” Thor asks. Danny points to all his Frozen teammates. “...oh...” Was all Thor said.

All of a sudden, they heard someone laughing mischievously.

“Quickly young Misgardian, free your companions. Even as a frog, I will do my best to Fight the villain who has brought us here” Thor whispers.

Danny nods and makes his way to his Frozen teammates, and starts looking for a weak spot in the ice.

Meanwhile, Thor was ready to fight, or at least distract, the villain who had brought them all here, but when the Villain appeared after some magic stuff happened, it was surprising to see who it was, the reason is because....

......the villain who brought them here was...........LOKI!  
.....wait Loki’s alive?!?!?

“Surprised to see me!” Loki said, while doing an evil laugh.

“Loki?! Your Alive?!” Thor exclaimed, surprised to see his brother alive.

“I ha-....YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD!!” Loki yelled, very angry at Thor.

“Will...yes...I saw you got killed back wh-“ before Thor could finish his sentence, Loki interrupted him.

“I’m the God Of Mischief!!! Have you forgot that!!! I literally can use illusions!!! I also pretended I was dead once!!! How did you not think I pretended again!!!” Loki yelled out even more angry.

While Loki was basically yelling at Thor for being kind of an idiot, Danny had found a weak spot in the ice that would free his friends. One punch would be able to break the ice. 

Danny then quickly punched the weak spot in the ice, freeing all his friends...but they were all cold now, I mean, they were trapped in ice so I don’t blame them.

“What the?!” Loki said loudly, as he now sees the prisoners that were once trapped in ice now free.

Ava was shivering, she also says, “I swear when I get my hands on that giant, I’m gonna kill them!!”

Sam was also really cold and said “I’m gonna blast them into- is that Thor’s brother?” Sam then points to Loki.

“Adopted Brother!!” Loki yelled.

“Didn’t he die?” Luke asked, confused as hell.

“I am just as confused as you are my friend” Danny says.

“....five...more...minutes...” Peter once again talked in his sleep.

“Guards!! Get them!!” Loki yelled. Just then, more ice giants appears and started going after team Ultimate.

Team Ultimate, minus Peter as he was still hibernating, started attacking the ice giants. This time however, the ice giants were a lot stronger then they were before, and I mean a LOT stronger. Team Ultimate don’t seem to have a good chance at winning this battle. It even got tougher when Loki joined the battle.

During the fight however, Nova did somehow managed to get Frog Thor out of his cage. So that was good. 

“So why are you a frog?” Sam asks.

“When I got here, I was turned into a frog. It was most likely my brother Loki. I must admit, he has gotten stronger the last time I saw him.” Thor said. Thor was right, Loki was with his magic now.

“Guys, we’re gonna have to retreat!!” Luke yelled out to them, as he’s struggling to block a ice giants attack.

“He’s right. It seems that we are not yet strong enough to battle our current enemy” Danny says, as he quickly picks up Peter, who’s still sleep

“They are right. Now that I am a frog, I am not as powerful as I was before” Thor says sadly.

“Enough being sad! Let’s go!!” Ava yelled.

The team quickly escapes the palace, with Loki yelling at the ice giants to go find them. Our main group quickly hides in the nearby forest. At least they found a good place to hide.

“....so....What now?” Sam asks quietly.

“I don’t know, Loki’s too strong to take on” Ava answers with a hint of defeat I her voice.

“There must be a way to defeat Loki” Danny says quietly.

“Hmmm....That’s it!” Thor yells out quietly.

“What’s it?” Luke asks.

“There is a way we can defeat my brother!” Thor exclaims.

“Really?! How?” Ava says, wanting this adventure to be over with.

“The Dwarves!” Thor says happily.

“...What?” Luke says, expecting something different.

“The Dwarves of Nidavellir! They were the ones who made my hammer, they could help us by creating weapons that could stop Loki” Thor says.

“I guess we have nothing else to lose, so worth a shot. I mean, Loki’s to strong, Peter and everyone in that town are basically dead, so honestly I’m willing to try anything by now” Sam says, as he actually thinks this.

Ava was now done with Sams shit, and says “Oh for the love of- For the last time! They’re not Dead You Mother Fu-“

-Later-

After a bit, the group arrives in Nidavellir...which happen to be under Asgard. Nidavellir wasn’t so bad to say the least, as it was a lot warmer then it was on the surface right now. In fact, it was warm enough, that Peter started waking up from his small hibernation.

-Peters POV-

....I feel....warmth....wasn’t it cold before....where am  
I now....I should probably open my eyes, I don’t feel as sleepy as before.

I open my eyes slowly, as I don’t want to only see blurs if I open them quickly and...Why is Danny Carrying me!?! Not that I’m mad at him!! I’m just confused!

“D-Danny? Why are y-you carrying me?” I asked him. He looked surprised when I talked to him. Wonder why.

“Peter! Your awake!” Danny said, sound happy.

I look over and see my other teammates look at me with a bit surprised....is that Frog Thor?

“Holy shit! Your alive!” Sam yelled. Did he think I was dead.

“Sam I swear to god! I will kill you!” Ava said, as she actually looks like she’s about to kill Sam.

“Glad your awake” Luke said.

“Good to see your have woken up young Misgardian. The man of Iron would have killed me if he wound out that his son was dead” Thor says...okay why do people think I’m Mr Starks son!!

Wait...I just realized....where are we now?! Weren’t we in a forest?! Also why is Thor a Frog?. “Can someone please explain to me what happen? Also, why is Thor a frog” O asked.

Danny puts me down on my feet and says, “Will, it’s a long story...”

-after explaining what happened-

“So, what your saying, in a nutshell, is....that Loki’s alive.” I said, as I thought that people from shield said that they heard form Thor who said that Loki was dead.

“Yeah, I’m confused too” Luke said. 

“Now that’s over with, can we get this adventure over with” Ava said.

“First, we must go to the best weapon maker here, as he has the most powerful weapons that could help us stop Loki. Follow me young warriors!” Thor said. We then all start to follow him.

After a little while, we made it to a room that has a bunch of weapons on the wall, and a bunch of stuff that forgers use to make weapons. We all look around. I then see, what I’m thinking is, a Dwarf making weapons. This must me the guy who made Thor’s mighty hammer. This is actually kinda cool, we’re about to meet the guys who just created Thor’s Hammer .

“Why hello Eitri, it has been a while my friend” Thor said happily to the Dwarf, who’s name is Eitri.

“Thor, what brings you here?” Eitri said, kinda rudely.

“We are here to ask for your help. You see, my brother has taken over Asgard, and we need your helps we believe that with your weapons, we can defeat Loki” Thor explain.

“Like I’m helping you. No thank you.” Eitri says, sound a bit rude again.

“Will that plan failed fast” Luke said.

“If you don’t mind us asking, but is there a reason why you can’t help us” Danny asks politely.

“Like I’ll help someone who STILL hasn’t even thanked me for Mjolnir!” Eitri said, clearly looking at Thor. Me and team Ultimate also look at Thor.

“Uhh, I was caught up in the moment when I have received Mjolnir” Thor said, sound a bit nervous.

“Thor, apologies.” I said sternly.

“Uhh...I’m sorry” Thor says to Eitri.

Eitri looks at us. Everything is silent for a bit. “...very will, I’ll help you.” He says.

“Will that was easy” Ava.

“Yeah, it’s like someone is making this conversation short on purposes because they can’t of anything else to say at the moment” Sam says...I...guess he’s kinda right. I mean, the person who’s writing this isn’t that good at grammar.

After a bit, the team gets there weapons; Ava gets a mystical bow that can only work when she ignores other distractions. Sam gets a Halberd that only works with a steady hand. Danny gets a a short sword forcing him to trust his instincts. Power Man gets a Axe to harness his power. Thor already has his Hammer. And I get nothing, little upsetting since I kinda wanted to try out a cool magical weapon.

“Sorry for asking, I really am, but do I get a weapon?” I asked, making sure If I have a weapon or not.

“Your only weapon is your heart that will lead this team” Eitri says to me.

“....okay....don’t know get what that means but I’ll try my best” I said

“Thank you Eitri, we will forever be grateful” Thor says.

As we all say our thanks, we say goodbye to Eitri and head our way back to Asgard. Luckily, our weapons should keep us warm, or at least, that’s what Eitri said before we left, I wasn’t really allaying attention. But good thing is I can help my friends in the fight this time and won’t go into hibernation.

-later ,again, back on Asgard-

We soon made it back to Asgard and head to the Palace, ready to take on Loki. When we arrive at the police, we see Loki sitting on the thorn.

“Will Will will, guess who’s back. Ready to taste defeat once more” Loki says, sound mischievously.

“Not this time brother! This time, we are ready to defeat you, and free Asgard.” Thor says, about to use his hammer.

“Say what you think, bit I don’t plan on that happening.” Loki says.

We all stand there, waiting for the right time to attack. All there was is silence....after a minute...we start the fight.

The fight was actually going pretty good. Thanks to the weapons that Eitri made, we were able to defeat the Frost Giants. Wow, those weapons are pretty cool. We all were able to defeat the Frost giants after a while, all that was left was to defeat Loki.

Fighting Loki is pretty hard, especially since he’s the god of Mischief, and could create illusions from what I heard, and now saw. Luckily my spidey sense was able to warn me when Loki was about to attack, and was also able to separate the illusions from the real Loki. The battle went on for a good long while, I saw about 30 minutes. But after that 30 minutes, we defeated Loki.

“It seems that you have lost Brother, not please return Asgard back to the way it was” Thor said.

“Like I let this lost make you order me what to do.” Loki yells.

“Uhh, excuse me.” I said. Mr Loki then looks at me. “If you don’t mind Mr Loki, but can you maybe please listen to Thor and make it not winter in Asgard” I added.

Loki glares at me and says, “And what made you think that I would listen to you.”

“I didn’t think that at all actually, I was just asking. Also, can you maybe turn Mr Thor back to normal. We would really appreciate that” I said, hoping that maybe Loki could turn Mr Thor back to Normal.

Loki looks at me more closely, and is slimmer for a bit. “...Fine, but only because you asked nicely” Mr Loki. I didn’t expect him to actually listen.

“That.....was also surprisingly easy” Ava said, sound confused.

“I just have one more question” I said to Mr Loki, really wanting to know that answer.

“What now” Loki says, sound a bit upset that he lost.

“On a scale from one to ten, ten being the worst evil imaginable, like killing puppies, and one being I’ll spit on your hotdog, where are you right now?” I asked, this is a very important question.

“...I don’t know...maybe a three?” Loki says, sound a bit confused.

“Cool! If you ever get to a six, tell me please” I said. I’m actually carious what happens if Loki is a six.

-Third POV-

Everyone just stares at me Blankly, they were expecting a way different question then the one he just asked.

‘...You know what...I like him’ Loki thinks, as he now has just formed a little tiny respect for the Spider Kid.


	18. Mini Ep 8: Rule 1: Never give Peter candy after 3:00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story as to why no one is allowed to give any candy to Peter after 3:00 without supervision from his Aunt.............it was mostly Luke’s and Sam’s fault this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made by The5thMoonOfMarigold

-3rd POV-

Honestly by now, no one can really tell what a normal day is anymore. After all the shit that’s been happening lately, it’s hard to tell when a normal day will suddenly turn into some crazy adventure. Just like yesterday when Team Ultimate met Thor and ended up on Asgard, and also found out that Loki was apparently alive this whole time. 

Besides all that, the team was hoping that it would be a regular day for once.....but since was it not a crazy day. As today, Luke and Sam made a huge mistake.

A. Really. Huge. Mistake.

It started out just fine, Sam brought a bag of candy to training so he can have something to snack on during break. During break, Luke asked if he could have some. Sam surprisingly decided to share his bag of candy. Everyone was pretty simple after that, at least until Peter asked for some candy.

“Hey guys, mind if I have some candy too?” Peter asked, wanting some of that candy.

“I don’t know, are you sure you aunt will allow you to have candy without her permission.” Sam said jokingly.

Peter makes an adorable angry face and says, “I’m not a kid! I don’t need permission to have candy.”

Luke laughs a little bit and says, “Are you sure Pete? Not to be rude and all, but you sometimes do act like a kid. And besides, the last time we let you do something without you aunt’s permission, the school science lab caught on fire.”

Sam also laughs a bit and nods. “Yeah, so we’re not gonna give you candy. Wait until your old enough to cause less distraction.” Sam says as he continues to laugh a bit.

Peter continues to do his cute angry face. He wasn’t a kid anymore, he was 14. He could make his own choices with out destroying anything. He could most certainly have candy without any permission from Aunt May. And plus, the lab fire wasn’t his fault....not entirely anyway. 

As it sounds like there was no way that Sam and Luke were gonna give him candy without any permission from Aunt May, there seemed to be only one way to get that candy. It worked before, so there was a chance it could work again. Peter may not like doing this, but there was no other choice, he would have to use....his ‘Secret Weapon’

“Guys, can you look at me real quick” Peter says, putting his plan into action.

“Why?” Sam says, as he and Luke both look at Peter.

“Yeah, why do you wa-...oh no. Oh no no no, not again” Luke says.

“Luke what are yo-...Oh god. Not again.” Sam says realizing why Luke was panicking.

Before Luke and Sam could look away, Peter used his ‘Secret Weapon’...the Puppy dog eyes. “Can I please have some candy” Peter says, while using his Puppy dog eyes.

Sam and Luke were both too late to look away. Once someone looks at those puppy dog eyes, there was no chance you can say no.

-Later-

“Can someone tell me why my intern was trying to him off a building while reciting these these random phrases!” Tony said, as he (literally) blasted into the break room, holding a sugar high Peter, who is currently squirming and trying to escape.

Sam looks completely scared while Luke laughs nervously. Everyone looks at them.

“Sam...Luke...what did you too do?” Ava said, as she knows this was their fault.

“Ummm, you see....we may have given some candy to Peter” Luke says, as he continues to laugh nervously.

“How much candy?” Fury says stern, as he wishes that these kids would just stop getting in these messes already.

“We only gave him a tiny bit I swear!” Sam says, still scared.

“More Candy Please!” Peter says, still on his sugar high.

Let’s just say that day ended with Sam and Luke getting bathroom cleaning duty for a week. While, Danny, Ava, and Tony tried to stop Peter almost setting stuff on fire....even though Peter already set 4 things on fire.


	19. Ep 10: Freaky....Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When trying to stop Mesmero, Peter has a run in with Wolverine. The two don’t seem to get along very well. But what happens when a little switch-a-woo causes them to have to work together.....also we’re gonna need name tags.....like a lot of name tags.

-Peters POV-

Ya know, being a superhero you might expect to not be surprised anymore after everything thats been happening to you for the last 2 months. But nope, you can still be surprised even by the slightest of things. For example, being attacked by civilians....I should probably explain.

You see, it all started when the newest Villain of the week showed up. He’s known as Mesmero...actually his villain name isn’t half bad. Anyway, Mesmero has the power to mind control any within the area. Which means that he can rob a bank, without robbing the Bank. 

Instead he uses his mind control to make the citizens rob the bank for him. I happen to be passing by when I saw a lot of people robbing the bank, and seeing this new villain doing the usual evil villain laugh. I went to go stop him as it was kinda obvious that he was the one behind everyone robbing the banks. But the next thing you know, he orders every he has under his control to attack me, which isn’t good since I can’t attack the civilians as they were all most likely innocent.

So here I am now, trying to avoid everyone attacking me, and trying to avoid attacking them. It’s much harder then it sounds.

“Karen! Contact the Team! Tell them to get here quick!” I said to Karen, as I really need the back up.

“On it!” Karen said, as she starts contacting the team.

I feel my spidey sense tingle, I then quickly dodge another attack that came from behind me. Thank god for Spidey Sense. Not only that, but I finally have a chance to swing my way over to Mesmero.

I shot a web to a nearby pole and start to swing towards Mesmero. Now all I have to do is tackle him down. Hay, maybe defeating Mesmero won’t be so hard after all- Oh God!! Someone just attacked me! I also fell to the ground! It hurts! Also Dangit! Mesmero just escape!

“Dude, what the frick frack patty wack!” I said to who ever just attacked me.

“I should be the one asking questions here” Someone with a dark, grim, kinda raspy, voice said.

I look over and see- oh god it Wolverine. “Holy Coconuts! Your Wolverine!” I said, excited but also kinda scared.

Wolverine quickly attacks me with his sharp claws again, but this time I dodged. “Who are you?! And why did you control these People?!” Wolverine says, as he trys to attack me again.

“What are you talking about?” I asked while confused, and dodging Wolverines attacks.

“Don’t play dumb with me! I know your the one who’s doing this mine control.” Wolverine answered, sounding angry...ohhhh, he must be talking about Mesmero mind control. He must have thought it was me.

“You got it all wrong. I’m not the one who did this” I said, trying to clear things up.

Wolverine glares at me. “I don’t believe you! Prove to me why you aren’t the one doing this.” He says, as he continues to glare.

It was silent for a moment, as I try and think of proof of why it wasn’t me who did the mind control. After a couple of minutes, I see Wolverine getting ready to do another attack, I get ready to block or dodge Wolverines attack....that was until we heard some explosion go off at the museum. It was most likely Mesmero.

“....is that Proof?” I said, pointing to where the museum is.

-couple minutes later-

Me and Wolverine crash into one the museum room. We see Mesmero mind controlling a bunch of people, and making them steal the artifacts. Hope none of them is magical, because we already had to deal with that last week. 

I quickly shout webs at Mesmero, sticking him to the wall. That was surprisingly easy- and Wolverine looks like he’s about to kill Mesmero as he now has his claws near Mesmeros throat.

“Stop this weird magic before I cut through your throat” Wolverine said, jeez dude calm down.

“I respect him” Karen said sounding impressed. She’s only saying that because I won’t let her use Instant kill mode. I ask my self every day why Mr Stark added that mode.

“Uhh, how about we don’t threaten someone” I said, not wanting to witness murder today.

Wolverine obviously ignores me, which is rude, as he brings his claws closer to Mesmeros throat and is about to cut it. Mesmero quickly stops his mind control as everyone is no longer robbing the museum.

-Later-

After a while, Team Ultimate and Shield agents finally came to get Mesmero and bring him into custody. While the Shield agents were taking Mesmero into one of the jets, me and Team Ultimate were kinda talking to Wolverine. I couldn’t tell because it basically a fight too.

I was basically fighting with Wolverine about how maybe he should threaten to kill people, but then he said that I needed to grow up because the world is kinda horrible anyway. So then that fight when on for a while, then it turned into an actual fight with Wolverine trying to attack me but was hold back by Shield Agents, Danny trying to hold me back from attacking Wolverine, Ava just doing her homework, Luke trying the stop the fight, Sam chanting ‘Fight’ over and over again, Mj laughing, and Ned looking scared and worried, Karen wanting to use instant kill mode, and finally Mr Fury looking like he was for some reason rethinking his life choices again for some reason.

“Everyone, shut the hell up!” Mr Fur yelled, everyone then stoped as we don’t want to mess with Mr Fury.

“Oh come on” Sam said, sounding upset.

“Under no circumstances will there be any fight between two heros today! We already have enough shit to deal with right now! And all of you are acting as if Nothing Happen!!” Mr Fury yelled at us, angry.

“He’s...kinda right. Seriously, what is this? A comedy reality show” Mj whispered to me. Will more like comedy reality book, but okay.

“I’m done with this, I’m going home” Wolverine said, leaving. Probably because of not wanting to mess with Mr Fury.

As he left, I couldn’t help but feel as if something was off, like someone did some magic spell and we’re all gonna wake up tomorrow and be confused....... nahhh, probably nothing.

-the next day-

....why dose my bed feel less comfy then usual....also why do I feel weird today.

I get up an- where is my science equipment!? What happened to my room!? Is this a prank!? I bet it was Sam, or maybe Harry. Didn’t matter, when I get my hands on them I swear I’m gonna...I don’t know yet but I’ll figure it out.

I make my way to the bathroom. They even change the bathroom. Will might as will get ready for scho- OH GOD!!!

-3rd POV-

A Loud girlish scream of horror was heard from the Helicarrier. It was Luke, which was unusual since he never screams like that. So something was definitely wrong with him. But the truth is....it wasn’t actually Luke.

You see, it started when Sam woke up this morning feeling off. Like for example, he was wondering why he was in Luke’s room. He doesn’t remember coming in here at all. He then made his way to the bath room and realized what was wrong.......He was in Luke’s body.

Meanwhile with Ava, she had already woke up and realized that she wasn’t in her body, she was in Mj’s body....Though no body noticed anything suspicious with her cause Ava acted almost exactly like Mj....are we sure they aren’t related.

Meanwhile with Mj, she was confused as fuck as why she was in some random room. Who’s ever room this was, they had good taste. When Mj made her way to the bathroom, she saw that she was in Ava’s body. Your probably wondering how she reacted...Will....

“.....oh okay.....” Mj said, not really bothered by this much.

Meanwhile with Danny, he woke up in Sams body. He was also confused, but realized that someone must have casted some spell on him and Sam without them noticing. He wondered if this happen to everyone else....it probably did.

Meanwhile with Luke, he had no idea what was happening. One minute he went to sleep, next thing you know he wakes up in Danny’s body. This could be hard since he’s doesn’t know how to do Danny’s fighting moves.

Meanwhile with Logan, aka Wolverine, he woke up and saw that he was in another body. Mesmero must have done this. Logan was pissed not only about what Mesmero did, but also about how he didn’t know who he switched body’s with.

Logan looks around and sees a bunch of science equipment, and a chemistry set. He also saw a textbooks that said, Freshman Hand-guide. Logan was now confused a tiny bit, why would Mesmero make him switch body’s with a 14 year old kid. Maybe it was because since he was powerless, he would be defeated in battle easi-......is that Spider-Mans suit?.....Okay who let a unsupervised 14 year old kid be superhero!?

Logan is now a tiny bit surprised as Spider-Man turns out to be really young for his age....though.... that would actually explain a lot now that he thinks about it. For a young kid he sure ha-....is that a picture of the kid and Stark....ohhh....he must be Starks kid....that also helps explain a lot.

-meanwhile with Ned (Surprise, bet you didn’t expect that)-

Ned was wondering why his phone was being spammed with so many phone calls from everyone in team Ultimate, Mj, and a random number. He decided to start a group call.

“Hello?...” Ned said, as he started the group call. Then a bunch of voices started talking at the same time.

“Ned Help! I think I switched body’s with a random guy!!” A random Guy said...how dose he know his name.

“Who ever you are, tell me if you know were the actual Spider-Man is.” Peter said, why dose he sound more depressing...then usual.

“Ned! Your kinda smart right!?! Peter won’t answer my calls so you were the next person I could think of!” Luke said, panicking....why is he panicking.

“I’m just here to see the chaos unfold, so don’t mind me” Ava said...kinda out of character for her but at the same time not really.

“You too.” Mj said to Ava...kinda like Ava, kinda out of character but not really.

“Sorry for calling you, but I was wondering you and someone else from the team has switched body’s too” Sam said, surprisingly calm...wait did he say, switched body’s.

“I know I really talk to you much, but do you know what’s going on” Danny said, kinda not sounding like himself, as he’s using less words.

Ned then took into noticed what Sam said...body switching....wait....IS THIS A FREAKY FRIDAY SITUATION!!! AND HE WASN'T PART OF IT!!!

“OH MAN!! How come I’m left out of Freaky Friday. I want to experience switching body’s with someone too!!” Ned said, making everyone else silent.

“......Wait are we doing a Freaky Friday adventure. Cool! I love that movie” The random guy, who’s most likely switched places with Peter, said.

“....Don’t make me say that ever again” Peter, who is most likely that random guy, said.

-Later at School in the empty classroom-

“Okay I got the name tags” Ned said, holding out the name tags with everyones name. “Now which one of you is Sam?” he asked.

“Here” Sam said easing his hand, Will technically Luke’s hand.

Ned hands over a name tag with the name Sam on it to Sam. “Here you go- Ow!” Ned said, as Sam accidentally squeezed his hand.

“...opps” Sam says. He has no idea how to control Luke’s strangh. He puts on the name tag.

“So which one of you is Luke?” Ned asked.

“Right here” Luke said, as he’s won’t have a problem with controlling Danny’s strength, as he and Danny almost match each other in that department.

Ned throws the name tag to Luke, who catches it. “Whos Danny then?” Ned asks.

“Here my Friend” Danny says, sounding a bit weird since he’s in Sams body.

Ned hands over Danny’s name tag to him. “So where’s Ava and Mj?”

“We’re right here” Mj and Ava said at the same time.

...we should probably get a DNA test from both of them...“...uhhhh, here you go I guess” Ned said, handing them there name Tags.

“That only leaves that kid and me” Logan said, not wanting to have switch places with a 14 year old.

“Here ya go” Ned said, handing Logan a name tag, with the name Wolverine. Logan was basically forced to tell the team of unsupervised teenagers his identity due to there situation.

“That only leaves Peter, where is he anyway?” Luke asks.

“I told him to stay in my apartment, there’s no way I’m letting a 14 year old running around town I’m our situation” Logan says.

Let’s check up on Peter now, shall we.

-Peters POV-

It’s so boring here! I can’t believe I’m stuck here for the whole time, while everyone else isn’t stuck at home. How come I had to switch body’s with Wolverine and not someone else. Heck I would’ve switch places with Sam.

But I guess I should be too mad. I mean, to keep my self occupied I may have changed into Wolverines suit, which is kinda cool, but now I wonder how he even works with these claws. I guess I could try th- OH GOD THAT VILLAIN SABERTOOTH JUST CRASHED INTO THE DOOR!!

“I finally found you Wolverine!” Sabertooth said, as he starts attacking me.

I should probably inform him about the Freaky Friday situation. “There’s something you sh-“ before I could finish my sentence, Sabertooth attacks me again.

“Die!!” Sabertooth yelled. I should get out of here.

I quickly jump out of the window, don’t ask me why it was the quickest way to get out, and try to escape from Sabretooth. Man that guys fast. I continue to run with Sabertooth following me. I make my way across the street and look behind me. Sabertooth looks like he’s getting closer. How am I gonna esca- never mind he just got hit by a bus.

That’s...gotta hurt...like a lot....I should probably get going before he recovers. I continue to run as fast as I ca- Ow! I just stabbed my leg against something. But doesn’t matter, been stabbed before so I’m used to it. I continue to run.

-3rd POV-

Meanwhile outside on an empty school patio.

“I remember why I hate School” Logan said. Yeah....school kinda sucked for him.

“Welcome to out world” Mj said, using Avas phone to record all the hilarious shenanigans that’s been happening.

“You do know we could’ve switched out phones, why are you using mine?” Ava asks.

“Because I can” Mj said blankly.

“....valid point” Ava said, her respect for Mj growing.

“Plus, now you have this funny video of Peter kicking Flash’s ass” Mj said laughing.

“I’m not that Kid” Logan said, not amused.

“We know, but everyone else doesn’t, so it was funny and surprising for them to see a small kid who’s never fought back Flash before suddenly kick his ass.” Mj says, starting to laugh a little.

“Plus, at least you don’t have trouble with super strength. Do you know how many detentions I got for breaking almost every door I open” Sam says, wanting to be back in his body.

“Wait What?!” Luke said. Great, now he has detention for who knows how long once he returns to his body.

“Shouldn’t we focus on finding a way to revert back to our original body’s” Danny says, wondering why they’re not focusing on that.

“But how?” Ned asks.

Just then, Peter, comes literally crashing into the patio.

“God Dammit! I told you to stay in my apartment until we go back to normal!! And why the fuck are you in my suit!?!” Logan says, as everyone else except Peter jumps back a little.

-Peters POV-

“Tell that to that guy.” I said, getting up and pointing to SaberTooth, who’s recovered and continued chasing Peter.

“...God Dammit!!” Logan yells.

“we.....should probably suit up” Luke says.

“But we don’t even know how to use each other’s abilities!” Sam shouts out.

“We’ll your gonna learn! Wither you like it or not!” Ava yells.

“Finally! I can join one of these battle for once!” Mj says. She kinda wanted to join in these battles against the Villains but since she was a superhero, no one let her. If only they knew what she can really do. But I guess now that she was in Avas body, she can join in.

Everyone, except Peter, Logan, Ned, and Ava, run to go change into there super suits.

“.....Good for Her” Ava said.

“Can we please focus on SaberTooth.” Logan said, pointing to SaberTooth. Oh yeah, almost forgot about him.

“I’ll kill you!!!” SaberTooth yelled as he jumps at us about to do an attack. We dodge his attack.

“If only I had my electric claws, then I would scratch and electrocute him in his fucking face” 

“I feel you there” Logan says sounding angry.

“Yeah, to bad you guys all swap bodies” Ned says.

“So that explains why you ran away! It was aren’t the real Wolverine!” SaberTooth says to me while attacking me. I once again dodge again. He then goes to attack Logan. “I can’t believe you let your sled swap body’s with such a weakling” he adds as he attacks Logan.

“Fuck you!!” Logan yells, as he kicks SaberTooth into the street.

SaberTooth gets up and looks angrier, he then yells back “I’ll get you for th-“ Holy Candy corns!!...he just got hit by a bus...again....today is not a good day for him.

“Thanks a lot Ned, now he knows that Logan and Peter switched bodies” Ava says, sarcastically.

“I’m sorry!” Ned yells.

“Nevermind that” I shoted. “Logan, please put on my suit quickly. I don’t want my secret identity figured out by others. I’ll go distract SaberTooth.” I said to Logan. I quickly run to SaberTooth to distract him.

When I made it to SaberTooth, who quickly recovered from being hit by a bus again, he quickly attack me, and I also start attacking him...at least tried too. I don’t know how these claws work.

After battling SaberTooth for a bit, the rest of team Ultimate shows up and starts helping, but it looks like they were having trouble battling SaberTooth too. Danny looks like he’s having trouble with figuring out how to fly and do the laser blast thing Sam dose. Sam just keeps accidentally breaking everything due to Luke’s strength. Luke’s doesn’t look like he’s having to much trouble attacking SaberTooth as he’s just trying punching him, but SaberTooth is dodging. Mj also isn’t having much trouble, as she’s just scratching SaberTooth a lot, and it looks like it really hurts. I also scratch SaberTooth and it’s the only thing I can do with these Claws.

“Take that you mother fucker!” Mj yells as she attacks SaberTooth. But SaberTooth quickly dodged and throws Mj.

Luke trys punching SaberTooth but then gets knocked back. “Your all so weak when you aren’t in your normal body’s” SaberTooth says.

“We may not know who to use our teammates abilities, but that doesn’t me-“ before Danny could finish his sentence, SaberTooth attacks him too, and Danny is defeated.

“Ow Man, that’s gonna hurt when I get back to my body” Sam says, as he’s now defeated since SaberTooth scathed him hard.

I quickly attack SaberTooth. He then attacks me too.

We battle for awhile, but luckily I managed to finally hold him down. I should be able to hold him down until Logan gets her. What is taking him so lon- Nevermind, he’s in my suit now and using my web shooters...he also just crashed into a wall....great.

“Down here” I yelled to Logan, as it’s getting tougher to hold SaberTooth down.

“Let go of me!!! I’ll kill all of you” SaberTooth yells.

“Not today!!” Logan says, as he then jumps off the wall and successfully kicks SaberTooth and knocks him out....I never knew I was that strong.

-Later-

After Shield came to get SaberTooth into custody. Me, teammate Ultimate, Logan, Ned, and Mj made our way to Mesmeros cell. When we got there, we see Mesmero grinning with an evil smirk.

“So, did all of you enjoy your Friday” Mesmero says.

“I hated it” Logan says.

“It was kinda okay” I said.

“I now have detention cause of him” Luke says, pointing to Sam, or technically himself since that is his body.

“Im probably gonna be in pain” Sam said, as he’s not gonna enjoy that.

“It was...an experience” Danny says, uncertain.

“It was hilarious” Mj said, as she starts laughing a bit.

“Not the best day, but not the worst” Ava says.

“How come I got left out of Freaky Friday?” Ned says, still a bit upset he got left out.

Mesmero starts laughing. “I’m guessing your all here to make me change you all back.”. We all nod. “Too bad, there’s nothing that will make me change all of you back”

We all stare at him...........

-Later-

“Was attacking him until he agreed to change us all back to normal necessary.” I asked. I’m back in my body now.

“Yes it was” Wolverine said, sounding a tiny bit happy to be back in his body.

“Oh god everything hurts” Sam says, as he’s in pain from what SaberTooth did earlier.

“At least you don’t have detention anymore” Luke says, as he now has detention.

“We should be glad that the conflict at hand was solved”  
Danny says.

“Hey Ava, mind sending me that video I took” Mj asked. Wonder what it was.

“Most definitely” Ava replied, grinning a tiny bit.

“I’m guessing no one wants to watch Freaking Friday for awhile?” Ned asks, sounding a bit disappointed.

“Yeah...I’m pretty sure” I answered.

“I should get going.” Logan says, as he starts to walk out.

“Thanks for helping us” I said to him as he walks away.

“Don’t push it kid...but...your welcome” Logan says as he leaves. Maybe he isn’t that mean after all.

Speaking of leaving, I want to go home now. After the day we had, I feel like talking a nap. I should be able to get home quickly, and that’s bet it’s thanks to my handy web shoot-

“Ow Man, I ran out of webs” I said, as my web shooters are now empty.


	20. Mini Ep 9: Business Meetings and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Danny goes to a business meeting for Rand Industries, a few things happen. Aka, Danny has a crush on Peter. Peter is confused as to why Danny’s at the business meeting Tony is attending. Tony is an overprotective parent. And Steve now wondering if he and Tony have a love child he didn’t know about.

-3rd POV-

So....yeah....turns out being a teenage superhero while technically being a owner of a huge company, and also going to school, is harder then it looks.

That was life for Danny alright. But unlike ‘other’ company owners (-cough cough- Tony Stark -cough cough-) Danny actually has a good schedule, and was pretty organized. He had to be if he going to be a superhero and a high school student. So today wasn’t so bad for Danny, the only major thing planned for today was attending a Business meeting. But this time, the business meeting is way more important then usual.

You see, this Business meeting is being held by Pepper Potts, aka, the CEO of Stark industries. But why is Potts holding a business meeting. Long Story short, she decided that it would be best if Stark Industries were to start making partner ships with other Industries. But unfortunately, there was only room to make one partner ship so far. So that’s why the meeting is happening, to see which company can successfully get a partner ship with Stark Industries first. Rumor has it that Tony Stark himself would be attending.

Danny was a little hesitant at first, as for two main reasons. One being that he’s a nice guy, and would happily let someone else achieve the partner ship first. But his assistant told him to go anyway, as this is most likely a once in a life time opportunity. The second reason however was a little different.

The second reason being is that Peter is technically now Starks son. Danny has heard many rumors around the Business world about Stark having a secret son, as someone has once seen Stark speaking to a kid that looks almost like him. Of course no one has said anything to any journalist as of fear of being sued. But Danny knew that the guy had probably just seen Stark talking to Peter, who’s his intern. Now your probably why Peter basically being Tony Starks is a reason for him to be hesitant.

You see, it all started the other day at the Helicarrier after Training. Danny was talking to Peter privately, not the first time they spent private time together though. A couple days after Peter joined Team Ultimate, he and Danny got along quite well. So well in fact that they’ve been hanging out alone together with the rest of the gang. Even though that sounds a bit rude, Danny enjoyed his private times with Peter. Danny wasn’t sure why though.

There wasn’t something that Danny couldn’t explain when ever he was around Peter. Whenever he was around him, he would get butterflies in his stomach when Peter smiled brightly at him with those innocent, Bambi, eyes. Danny would sometimes blush when Peter cutely laughed. Not only that, but Danny always loves when he thinks how sweet and kind Peter is. 

So during that private time Danny loved so much, he was admiring Peter as they both talked. That was until Peter realized that Danny’s face was red. Peter asked Danny if he was okay, and why his face was red, Danny was a tiny but embarrassed and got redder. Danny started blushing even more when Peter put his hand on his forehead, as Peter now thought that Danny was getting sick. When Danny tried to tell Peter again that he was okay, he accidentally tripped, making him and Peter fall down.

This wasn’t the end of the story however, cause when Danny opened his eyes, he started blushing even more then before as he realized that he was accidentally pinning Peter by his hands to the ground. This made the both of them look like that they were about to do...’stuff’....of course Peter was too innocent to realize that fact. Danny however was super embarrassed and was still blushing super hard. He was hoping no one would walk in and get the wrong idea.

But luck was not on Danny’s side that day as Tony Stark walked in the room, as he was there to pick up Peter. But when Tony walked into the room, all he saw was that Iron Fist guy pinning his innocent spider son to the ground, looking like they were about to do...’stuff’....Tony’s reaction was clearly as you expected.....Tony’s reaction being putting on his Iron Man blasters and blasting that Iron fist Guy off his son, picking up Peter from the ground, and quickly leaving with Peter to make sure that Iron Fist guy doesn’t do anything to his son.

When Danny got up, he was kinda confused as why Tony Stark went all, ‘overprotective parent’ mode. I mean, sure his and Peters position was...suspicious...but Danny would never do anything to Peter....not if Peter wouldn’t mind of course, but other then that he wouldn’t do anything. Danny then went to thinking why he would never hurt Peter. During that time though, Danny finally realized something....he had a crush on Peter....it was about time.

So that was the second reason as to why Danny is a little hesitant. It was cause Tony Stark was probably gonna be there, and if he recognized Danny as Iron Fist, there was most likely gonna be murder.

“Sir, we’re here” Danny’s driver said, snapping Danny out of his thoughts.

“O-oh, thank you.” Danny said, he then gets out of the car and waves bye to his driver as they drive away.

Danny looks at the building in front of him. Avengers Tower/Stark Industries is a lot bigger up close, it’s intimidating. Danny takes a deep breath, now is not the time to get nervous.

After calming down his nerves a bit, Danny walks into the building. When he walked in, he sees some other Industries owners, heck, Danny even sees Norman Osborn. Oh hay, Harry’s here with his Dad...he looks really board.

A while later, all the Industries owners were now in the meeting room. Soon, Pepper Potts came into the room. Pepper Potts as usual walked in professionally while keeping a calm face, it also looks like she’s ready to not take any Bullshit.

“Hello everyone, thank you for coming to this meeting. We will start as soon as ‘Someone’ makes it” Pepper said. Everyone knew who that someone was right of the bat...oh look here he comes now.

“Hay Everyone, how you doing?” Tony Stark said entering the room, looking fashionable in his Business Suit and wearing sunglasses...Stake always comes to meetings this way.

“Now that everyone is here, we can begin” Pepper said, ready to not take any Bullshit...Pepper is a queen.

During the meeting, it was kinda getting a little chaotic with for some reason a lot of people yelling. Danny was just sitting there silently, wondering what was going on......also side note, Harry is in the corner sitting with his arms holding his knees, and rocking back in forth, while rethinking his life choices.

The meeting was getting a bit too chaotic for Danny, so he sneaked out of the meeting room, sorry Harry your on your own. When Danny sneaked out of the meeting, he was a little glad. He decided to just walk around the hallway for a bit, until everyone in the meeting calmed down.

The little walk in the hallway is actually quite nice, and there was nothing that could disrupt it- Oh What the Fuck!?......Wait Peter?.......why are you in the vents?

“Peter?!” Danny said, surprised and worried seeing Peter fell out of the vents.

“Danny?” Peter said, getting up from the ground, while also confused to see Danny here.

“Are you okay my Friend?” Danny said walking up to Peter.

“Yeah, I’m fine. But what are you doing here?” Peter asked.

“Oh...right” Danny whispered. He remembered that Peter doesn't know yet that he’s an industry owner. Will, might explain now.

-A couple minutes later-

“So wait, your a owner of a company too?” Peter asks, a bit surprised.

“Yep” Danny said. Danny was finished explaining why he was here to Peter, they were also both sitting on the floor, sitting quite close.

“Gonna be honest, didn’t expect that. But one more question, why aren’t you in the meeting?” Peter asks, now confused about that.

“Will, you see, everyone started to argue and it got a bit...loud” Danny says.

“....that makes sense.” Peter said, he then thinks for a moment. After thinking, he then says, “Hay, sense your not technically busy now, how about I show my room here”

“Room?” Danny said. Didn’t Peter live with his Aunt?

“Yeah, I now spend my weekends here at the tower with Mr Stark and some of the other avengers. So Mr. Stark made me a room. Like I said, I can show it to you.” Peter said, sounding a bit excited.

Danny thinks for a moment. He was a little hesitant again, for a ‘obvious’ reason...Will, the meeting will take a while....so maybe it won’t be so bad. “Sure, it couldn’t hurt to see it” Danny says.

-later again-

Danny must admit, Peters room is homey....if you can look pass all the science equipment in the corner...but anyway, the room was homey.

Peter and Danny ended up staying there for awhile. They were sitting on Peters bed just having a pleasant conversation. And Peters smile and laughter once again made Danny have butterflies again.....okay now Danny definitely knows that he has a crush on Peter. How could he not.

“Danny, are you okay? Your face is red again” Peter said, seeing that a Danny’s face is red.

“O-oh, don’t worry my friend, I am quite alright” Danny says, as he blushes.

“Are you sure? The same thing happen the other day, are you sure you don’t have a fever” Peter asks.

“I-I am, sure” Danny says, continuing to blush.

“At least let me check” Peter says, as he puts his hand on Danny’s forehead again.

Oh shot, please don’t let the same thing happen like last time, was all Danny thought. He started blushing even more.

“That’s strange, you head didn’t fell hot. But it looks like your sick. Maybe I use thermometer, there should be on in the bathroom” Peter said, as he stands up, about to go to the bathroom.

Danny also stands up and says, “You don’t need too, I assure you that I am al-“ before Danny could finish his sentence though, he accidentally trips again.

Will what do you know, the same thing that happened last time happen again. Danny was once again accidentally pinning Peter to the ground. And once again they looked like there were about to do....stuff.....hopefully Tony doesn’t walk i-

“Hey Kid, Pepper said that it’s break time now. Probably because everyone was yelling, you should’ve been there, it was so hilario-....” Before Tony could finish his sentence, he once again sees his Son/intern being pinned by one of the Industry Owners from the meeting....wait is that the Iron Fist guy from the other day?...”I Knew you looked familiar!!” Tony yells.

“S-Sir, it’s not w-what it looks l-like” Danny says, still blushing, and now kinda scared.

“What dose it not look like” Peter said, completely oblivious to what there thinking.

“Are you sure!?! Cause it sure looks like what it looks like!!” Tony yells, wow he is really angry.

Danny quickly gets off Peter and says, “I can explain!”. Now Danny is really scared.

“I’m still confused, what is everyone thinking?” Peter says, getting up.

“You” Tony says pointing to Danny. “You...have ten seconds before I blast you” Tony adds, sounding a bit deadly and overprotective. He then starts counting down from 10.

“I don’t know why Mr Stark wants to blast you....but you should run” Peter says, warning Danny.

“....good Idea” Danny says, he then runs out of the room.

“Ten!! Come back here you little shit!!” Tony says now wearing his IronMan blasters, and he also starts chasing Danny to most likely kill him.

“Mr Stark wait!!” Peter says, running after Tony to Stop Tony from killing Danny.

-Later-

Steve had just arrived home in the tower after a long day at Shield. He was planning an spending the rest of the day painting....and also maybe admiring Tony....but one things for sure, Steve wasn’t expecting to see Tony chasing someone ready to blast him. What is going o- is that Tony’s intern who just bumped into him.

“S-Sorry Mr, I wasn’t l-looking where I was goi- Oh my God your Captain America!” Peter said, seeing he bumped into Captain America. “I am so sorry Mr America sir” Peter said, apologizing.

“It’s quite alright son, and please, call me a Steve.” Steve said. He can see why Tony talks about this kid a lot.

“O-Okay Mr. Steve” Peter said.

“Just Steve is fine, but if you don’t mind me asking, why is Tony chasing that person?” Steve asks.

“That’s my friend Danny, and I don’t know. For some reason, when Mr Stark walked into my room while me and Danny were talking, he all of a sudden got angry at Danny and started chasing him.” Peter explains, still a bit completely about that.

“Will what were you and your friend talking about?” Steve asks.

Peter the says, “Will you see...”.

-after explaining what happened-

“....I never knew Tony could be so overprotective” Steve said, realizing why Tony is angry at Danny. Side note, Tony is still chasing Danny and trying to kill him.

“What do you mean” Peter asks innocently.

“We’ll...tell you when your older” Steve says, not wanting to ruin this childs innocent, Tony will kill him if he did.

Speaking of Tony, Steve realized that Peter kinda looks like Tony a bit, but at the same time, Peter also looks like himself a bit too......

‘....Is Peter....mine and Tony’s son?’ Steve thinks.


	21. Ep 11: Me time....will it was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a free day from Shield, School, and anything that keeps Peter busy in general, Peter decides to go to the theme park. Why the theme park, cause why not. But what happens when that day off is interrupted....nothing good that’s for sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the other venom episode is episode 11, but I decided to wait on that one in order to add more drama. Probably near the end season one. I’m sorry for doing this

-Peters POV-

I....Hate.....Everything!!!!!!!!!....Will not ‘everything’, but you get the point.

I haven’t slept... for a full night....in a week...and I feel like I’m in the edge to insanity. The only thing keeping me awake is the Red Bull and Coffee flowing trough my veins. I know it doesn’t sound healthy but I’m out of options here, so don’t judge me.

Plus, I needed the energy. I was fighting the newest villain of the week, Whirlwind....actually that’s not a bad Villain name, trough it kinda sounds more like a Hero name, but still, not bad. Anyway, Whirlwind had the power to control wind. So when I saw him trying to destroy the city, I did what I usually did and Tried to stop him. 

The battle was really hard trough, especially when he created that tornado. But after a bit, I managed to knocked him out and waited for Shield Agents to bring Whirlwind into Custody. Once they did, the first thing I did was swing away, heading towards home.

So here I am now, on my way home, going to finally get some sleep. Not only that, but it’s the weekend. So my schedule won’t be so full, but I still have Shield Training, which sucks. Will, at least I’m finally home.

I sneakily swing into my room, making sure no one saw me. Last time I did, Ned found out I was Spiderman. But this time, there’s no one to find out, as Aunt May is working right now. As I stand up from my landing, I quickly jump onto my bed and cover my self with my blankets. Finally, I can get some sle- is that a tiny camera in the corner of my ceiling?

“Karen, what’s that?” I asked, looking at the object.

“I don’t know, my scanners didn’t pick up anything” Karen said.

I unwillingly get off my bed and head towards the corner. I look more closely to see if that thing actually is a small came- it is a Small Camera!!! Why is there a camera in my room!?!....wait....I take that back...I know why....

“....Fury!!!!” Karen yells sounding angry.

-Later-

“Why did Shield put a camera in my room?!” I asked Mr Fury, kinda angry.

“Incase of any emergency, We instal spy cameras in every agents and hero's house for safe measures. The only place we have not installed spy cameras is Avengers tower, as they already had security cameras.” Mr Fury said, sternly.

“Will can you guys please ask me before you guys Install spy cameras in my room and invade my privacy?” I asked still a bit angry.

“Also, how did you guys even install these cameras in my room in the first place without my scanners noticing them?” Karen asked, angry and confused.

“We installed the cameras when no one was home, and there is a special program in them that blocks any Ai from noticing them” Mr Fury said, still sounding stern.

“So...what your saying is....you broke into my house” I said. Who knew Shield committed some crime.

“.......” Mr Fury says nothing, and just walks away.

“...Dose He always break into people’s houses?” I asked, Turing to my teammates, who were here the whole time.

“You have no idea” Luke said, sounding like this happened before.

“I’m guessing this is a regular thing that occurs?” Karen says.

“Yes” Danny answers.

“One day I came home and, and he was just standing in my living room staring out the window” Sam said, sounding a bit scared.

“He did that to a lot of other heroes too” Ava said.

“....you know what....I’m gonna take the weekend off.....” I said, walking out of the room, not carrying anymore as I’m too tired.

“And you better not stop him, For once he’s actually willing to take a break” Karen yells back to them. What is she talking about?

-The next day-

I forgot what getting a full nights sleep was like. Im usually up so late I forgot how amazing it felt! 

Other then having an amazing good nights sleep last night, this day is going great. I don’t have homework, I There isn’t anyone who bothered me today, and so far no villains have attacked the city....through I’m  
wearing my Spider-Man suit under my regular clothes, just in case. But seeing how this day is going, I don’t think anything’s gonna go wrong.

Your probably wondering how I’m spending my day, Will I have a answer for you and it’s 2 words...Theme Park!! It’s been a while since I been to the theme park, so I decided to go. So far I’ve been on the roller coaster, number cars, tower of doom, pirate ship ride, and the spinning tea cups. 

Man, I wish I could do weekends off more often. But sadly I can’t, so I have to enjoy this break as mich as I can!......why do I hear screaming that doesn’t sound like screams of Joy- GOD DAMMIT!!!

“Come out come out where ever you are Spider-Man!” The villain I know all to will said. Out of all the villains why did Dr Oct have to come after me today.

“How come whenever we try to have a nice day, some villain always has to ruin it” Karen said, sounding a bit angry.

I see Dr Oct destroying the park and trying to harm innocent civilians. Looks like I have to cut my break short. I quickly make it to an empty all way and take of my regular cloths revealing my normal clothes. I put on my mask and start swinging to where Dr Oct is.

“Hey Dr Oct, haven’t seen you in awhile. Thought you finally gave up and retired” I said jokingly. It was true though, Dr Oct hadn’t been causing trouble in months, so why now?

“Don’t call me that you insect!! My name is Dr Octavius” Dr oct said as he try’s to attack me.

I quickly dodge his attack as Karen whispers to me, “He dose know that spiders are actually Arachnids, right?”.

“Oh how I’m gonna enjoy dissecting you” Dr Oct said evilly....wait did he say he’s gonna dissect me?

Dr Oct trys attacking me again. I once again dodge his attack. I then shot webs at Dr Oct, but he also dodges. We battle for a bit, I managed to shot him a few times with my web, but it seems to have little effect. Now how am I- Oh God Dr Oct just garbed a civilian and is about to throw him.

I panic as there is a innocent person in danger, and if there’s one thing I don’t like it’s others getting hurt. I quickly swing up to Dr oct to stop him from hiring the innocent. But then, Dr Oct throws the person, I quickly them swing my way to the civilian and catch him. Just in time too.

“You okay?” I ask the person as I put them down on the ground.

“Thank you Spider-Man!” The person said.

“Your welcome, but you should go, it’s dangerous here right now” I said to them. They nod and run away.

Now to get back too Dr O- Oh Candy corns Dr Oct grabbed me. “Oh how fun it is to see you get hurt” He said, one of his technology octopus limps turns into a tentacle taser.

I try to think of what to do...that’s it, maybe if I use that taser against Dr Oct, it may distract him for awhile.

I quickly grab the taser tentacle ,making sure not to touch the taser part, and make it touch Dr Oct. He the. yells in pain and throws me. 

Hey, that actually work. Now to- Oh shot I’m about to crash into the hall of mirrors- Ow!

Will that could have gone better, but I have to worry about that later. But right now, I have to think of a way to stop Dr Oct. He for sure is a bit stronger then the last time I saw him. Speaking of that, it is weird how he all of a sudden showed up. Last time I fought him was when he sent those robots after me, but that was it. I found it weird how he stopped causing Choas out of the blue, but after a while, I just figured he gave up and moved on from trying to kill me. But that doesn’t seem to be the case, whatever he’s been doing these past few months, he must have been upgrading his technology. Though, maybe I can use his technology against him self- Can people please stop interrupting my thoughts!!!

Dr Oct just came out of no where and ambushed me and started attacking me. I fight him back. As we were fighting, he looks in the mirror and gets distracted, perfect chance to strike back. I quickly attack him and knock him back. He gets up and starts attacking me again. 

“Peter look out!” Karen says to me, sounding worried.

I feel my spidey sense tingle, I try to get out of the way from what ever danger was gonna happen, but I was trying to get away, my vision fades to black.

-Later-

Ow...my head....what happen....I should get up....nevermind I’m tied up.....

I open my eyes to see where I was and- Holy Mackerel I’m under water lab...this is honestly super cool...I continue to look around....It would be cooler if this lab didn’t happen to belong to Dr Oct, as I literally see a sign that says, ‘Property of Dr Octavius’ and...wait...is this Oscorp Technology...Is Oscorp working with Dr Octavius?! Is Oscorp evil!?...actually that kinda explains a lot.

I once again look around and see Dr Oc talking to someone on face time- and that’s Harry’s dad. Since when was Harry’s dad evil, and dose Harry know about this. Man Harry is gonna freak out about this when he finds out.

Oh hey, looks like Dr Oct is still talking to Mr Osborn. Maybe I can ask Karen to call for help while he’s distracted. I took a day off from Shield, so I can’t call them. Maybe I can call Mr Stark.

“Karen, are you still there?” I quietly whisper, to make sure no one hears me. Karen doesn’t answer back tough.

Oh snicker doodles, Karen must have been sit down. Looks like I’m gonna have to use Dr Octs communicator. Better start trying to escape these ropes.

-several minutes later-

That took a bit longer then I hoped, but hey, at least I’m free now. Now to try and communicate for help. Looks like Dr Oct is done talking to Mr Osborn. Hopefully i can manage to use that communicator, cause I don’t want to be dissected.

Now, time to find a hiding place to- nevermind Dr Oct just spotted me.

“You weren’t supposed to be awake yet!!” Dr Oct yells sounding angry.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have made this escape someday by using rope” I shot back.

Dr Oct trys to attack me, but I dodge and shot webs at his breathers. I then tie him up in webs. Now to call Mr Stark.

I make my way to the communicator and call Mr Stark. Please answer Please answer Please answer.

“Hello?” Mr Stark says, answering the call.

“Thank god you called!” I said trough the communicator, happy that he answered.

“Kid? Why aren’t you calling me form Karen, or you phone” Mr Stark asks.

“Uhhhhh...” I said...I just realized...I’m gonna have to tell him I got kidnapped. “So...don’t get mad...but I may have gotten kidnapped” O added nervously.

“You got What!?!?” Mr Stark yells trough his phone.

“I can explain, so I was basically at the theme park when-“ before I can finish my sentence, something explodes and- Oh god water is leaking into the lab.

“What was that!?” Mr Stark asks, sounding scared and worried.

“I think....someone shot a missal at the under water lab, and so there’s water leaking in” I said, not to sure.

“A WHAT HIT WHAT?!? WHERE ARE YOU!?!” Mr Stark says, now sounding like he’s panicking and having a heart attack.

I send my signal to Mr Stark and say “I sent you my location, also, please don’t have a heart attack. I’m oka-“ before I could finish, Dr Oct attacks me, looks like the webs didn’t last long.

“KID!! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!? ARE YOU OKAY!?!” Mr Stark asks still panicking. Just then, the communicator glitches and turns off. Shot.

I still continue to fight Dr Oct though, as he needs to be stopped. I should hurry though, the water levels are rising really fast.

The fight when on for a bit, but now, the water levels are really high. I start looking around and try to find a way to escape. I don’t seem to see on- oh hey there’s one, now too get out of here.

As I start swimming to the hole, I see Dr Oct drowning. I should go help. Now I know what your all thinking, ‘Dr Oct is a villain, why are you helping him?’, he may be a bit, but part of being a hero is helping anyone In need, even if they try to kill you.

I swim to Dr Oct and garb one of his octopus technology limbs, I swing it round and round and yeet Dr Oct out of the lab....Oops, I accidentally broke his Octopus limb in half....I the try to swim towards the exit, but I feel my breath running out. I continue to try, but no luck.

I feel that I’m losing more and more oxygen as I try to escape, and once again, everything turns black.

-Later-

.....I can breath again....but wasn’t I underwater.....

“I swear when I find that Octopus, I’m gonna kill him!!!” I hear someone said, sounding like a worried father and mother.

“Calm down, I know your mad, but we need to make sure Peters alright first” Someone else says sounding worried.

“So is he actually dead this time, Cause last time he passed out I thought he was dead.” Another person says.

“He’s Not Dead!!!” Another says, sounding angry.

“Plus, this is different, last time it was because of hibernation, this time it’s because he almost drowned” Someone else said.

“I can’t believe he almost died again” Someone, is is most definitely Mj, said.

“We should probably do something about that” Another person, who is most likely Ned, answered.

“All we can do is hope Peter is alright” Someone, who is most definitely Danny, says, sounding worried.

“His condition seems to be getting better due to his fast healing” Someone, who is most likely Karen, says. Even she sounds worried.

I slowly open my eyes. I look around and see that I’m im infirmary at the Avengers Tower. I see Mr Stark, Mr Rodger, Ned, Mj, and Team Ultimate surrounding me. I also see that I’m on an infirmary bed.

“Guys....why are you all worried?” I asked, I see them all jump back a bit and look at me.

“Oh thank god you okay!” Mr Stark says, as he starts hugging me. “Never scare me like that again” he adds.

“Yeah, he’s most likely gonna do it again, but hey, good to see your okay loser” Mj says.

“What happen, all I remember was that I was underwater” I said, not remembering what else’s happened.

“After you called for help, Tony and Steve went to go save you. They found you drowning and passed out in the underwater lab, holding some octopus robot limb thing” Ava informs me.

“I recognized them from a shield file I read a while ago, they’re from the villain known as Dr Octopus. I also read that he happens to be one of your usual enemies” Mr Rodgers says.

I nod and say, “Yep, one of the first villains I ever fought, though, this is the first time he cause chaos in months”.

Mr Stark stops hugging me and says, “When I find him, I’m gonna blast him into another plane of existence!”. Jeez, Mr Stake really dose sound like my dad.

“Jeez, you don’t need to worry about me all the time Dad-“ I cover my mouth quickly as I realized what I just said.

I see everyone stare at me, shocked. Everything is silent...until Luke, Ned, Mj, and Sam all start laughing. Ava just smirks, and Danny pats me on my shoulder. Mr Rodgers just looks at Mr Stark worried for some reason, and Mr Stark is- Why is he crying? Oh shot, did I make him Cry.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Da- I mean, Mr Stark, I didn’t mean too call you that!!” I said, trying to apologize to Mr Stark.

“This....is one of the happiest moments in my life!!” Mr Stark says, as he continues crying.

“...what?” I said confused. “Why is this one of your favorite moments Mr Stark?” I asked.

“You're not aloud to call me that anymore!” Mr Stark says sounding a bit excited.

“What?! Why?!” I said, a bit worried.

“Because your only aloud to call me Dad from now on” Mr Stark says, still crying.

“Wait...WHAT?!” I yelled, even more confused.

“If you need me, I’m gonna go find the adoption papers!” Mr Stark says, as he leaves....wait did he just say adopting papers?


	22. Mini Ep 10: Incorrect Quotes the sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More incorrect quotes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these quotes belong to me

Danny: Peter, are you okay?

Peter: In what aspect? Physically, no injury whatsoever and no signs of exhaustion. Appearance wise, could have dressed up more nicely, but I still look good. And my grades are doing great.

Danny: .......

Peter: Mentally? I could use some therapy I guess.

————————————————————————————-

Ava: Wow. Shockingly, Sam’s right.

Sam: Phew. I wasn’t so sure myself, but I said it with great confidence.

————————————————————————————-

Harry: The eagles won last night.

Mj: Oh, you watched the game?

Harry: [covered in blood and scratches] What game?

————————————————————————————-

Tony: I panic when people generally compliment me. What the heck are you supposed to say when people generally compliment you?

Steve: [entering the room] Hi Tony, I just wanted to let you know that your a great friend.

Tony: [panicking] HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

————————————————————————————-

Luke: Quick! You have to hide me!

Fury: [sighs] What did you little shits do this time?

Luke: I jokingly told Ava that I don’t believe in oxygen. Now she’s on a war path! Please....hide me.

————————————————————————————-

Betty: You’re annoying.

Ned: But you love me.

Betty: Doesn't make you any less annoying.

————————————————————————————-

Tony: [doing anything] .....I want Coffee.

Peter: .....me too.

————————————————————————————-

Thor: So, what are your goals?

Loki: I’ve been banned from every major city’s public transport system except Melbourne, Australia. I don’t know what their limit is but I will fucking find it.

————————————————————————————-

Clint: Change is inedible

Natasha: Don’t you mean inevitable?

Clint: [spits out a bunch of pennies] I did not.

————————————————————————————-

Sam(Wilson): [sees Bucky in his room chilling in his bed].....I’m gonna have to start locking my door.

Bucky: It was locked. I kicked it open.

————————————————————————————-


	23. Ep 12: Strange Day...it really was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day after Peters not so good day off, All of New York is trapped in a mystical sleep and unable to wake up. So Danny and Peter, who for some reason weren’t effected, got get help from the magical hero known as Doctor Strange, who for some reason is also not effected....also what kind is Doctor is Strange again, I forgot.

-Peters POV-

It feels like only yesterday when Mr Sta- I mean dad, adopted me....probably because that was yesterday. But yeah, Mr Stark is now my Dad. Surprisingly Aunt May aloud him to adopt me.

Other then being adopted by Mr Stark, everything else went good actually. I once again got a full nights sleep, spent the night at the tower during a school night, and I binged watched all the Star Wars movies with Dad and Mr Rodgers last night...I’m seriously starting to think that Dad and Mr Rodgers are married.

I also woke up not feeling horrible today too. But I’m not keeping my hopes up all day, because we all know what’s gonna happen. We’re all gonna think that for once we’re gonna have a nice day and BAM! Some villain decides to ruin everything. So yeah, I learned my lesson by now with keeping my hopes up on seemingly good days. But I should stop thinking about that, I have to get to school, I don’t want to be late again. 

I grab all my stuff and head out of my room, heading my way towards the lab to say bye to Dad...That’s weird, everything is unusually quite, but never mind that. I make my way to the lab, only to see Dad passed out. He must’ve stayed up all night again...honestly mode, though I should leave him be, Dad’s probably tired.

I then leave the lab to say bye to everyone else...when I find them as the place is completely empty. I look around, and did find everyone, but they were all sleeping. It was weird though, while it made sense that dad was tired, everyone else was usually up by now.

“Peter, do you find it strange that everyone is sleeping” Karen asks me.

“Yeah, it is unusual...probably nothing” I said, maybe they had to do a mission last night.

“....Peter oh my god” Karen says, sounding like she’s disappointed.

“I’ll just leave a note for them that I left to school, no big deal” I said, as I grab a piece of Paper and start writing a letter

-Later-

Okay, now I’m getting the feeling something is most definitely wrong.

“Did all of New York decided to just have a slumber party or something.” I said, as I swing my way to school sewing ‘literally’ everyone asleep.

“If I had to guess, it must be work of a villain” Karen said.

“Your probably right” I replied, agreeing with Karen....wait...I just thought of something..... “...How come I’m not asleep” I asked, confused.

“That’s...actually a good question Peter, if this is a work of a villain, who used some kind of spell to put everyone asleep in New York, you should’ve been effected too” Karen said, sounding unsure.

“Will, let’s just be glad that I’m not asleep, cause if this is a work of a villain, we have to stop him right away...but first, we have to drop off some of my stuff at school” I said, as I continue to swing my way to school.

-A bit later-

Will...at least no one will notice that I was late, as everyone is literally just passed out in the hallways and classrooms...man they’re gonna be so confused when they wake up.

I make my way to the classroom and drop off my stuff, now to go find out what the heck is happe- Danny’s awake?

As I dropped my stuff off at my desk, Danny entered the room, looking a bit panicked, and then surprised when he made eye contact with me.

“Danny? You awake” I said, confused why Danny isn’t asleep.

“Indeed I am my friend, but I must say, I am surprised that you are also awake. I thought that I was the only one that wasn’t hit by this sleeping spell” Danny says, sounding kinda glad.

“Will hey, at least we’re both not alone.” I answered, trying to lighten the mood.

Karen the makes a coughing sound to grab our attention. “If you don’t mind me asking, but do you know why literally everyone in New York is asleep all of a sudden” Karen asks.

“I’m afraid I do not, all I know is that I woke up this morning to find everyone trapped in there slumber” Danny says, sounding a bit sad.

“Darn” Karen says, sounding a bit upset too.

“Will, is there anyway we can find out? There has to at least be something that can help us” I said, not give if you hope.

Danny then gives off this expression that gives off a thinking vibe, he stays like that for a bit until his eyes open wide as he looks like he just realized something.

“There actually might be someone who can help us” Danny says, sounding like he knows what to do.

“Great...but how do we know that there not asleep too?”  
I asked, as I just realized that part.

“If I know him, he shouldn’t be effected by this sleeping spell. Follow me, I know where he might be” Danny says, as he exits out the door.

I start following Danny, hopefully this person can help us.

-Later again-

Me and Danny have been waking for a bit. During our walk, we decided to just talk about our lives, and other stuff. The walk was long anyway, so no harm right? Anyway, during our talk, Danny face had gone red a couple of time, which really worries me. Lastly, during some of the conversations that me and Danny have, his face has gone red more then a few times, and for some other reason, he always seemed flustered by something. I really hope he isn’t getting sick.

I’m just really worried for Danny, I really care about him. I hate for something bad happen to him. Not to mention that Danny is super kind, strong, has lots of wisdom, is always calm, and just super awesome in general. In fact I don’t know why Mr Stark tried to kill him the other day, Danny’s a really nice guy.....and I just realized that I have a crush on Danny, don’t I.....

....Oh hey, Danny stoped, this must be our stop then...woah, this place looks super wicked. The building looks super old, but has this magical feeling to it, like Harry Potter...wait...our we at a wizard school! Yes! I knew all those years of watching the Harry Potter Movies and practicing magic spell words would come in handy.

“Danny! I can’t believe you knew were a Wizard School was this whole time!” I said in excitement.

“....I’m sorry my friend...but this isn’t a wizard school” Danny says, sounding like he didn’t want to disposing anyone....wait...

“...Dang It!” I said, upset that this isn’t Wizard School.

“Peter we talked about this, Hogwarts isn’t real” Karen said, sounding a bit mad.

“You don’t Know that!” I shout back.

“...we should probably head in” Danny said.

Danny was about the knock on the door when the Dor mysteriously open by it self. It was Magic. We then head inside.

I look around the place, got to admit, it’s nicely decorated, also super clean. There’s also a bunch of old looking stuff around. And on the center of a floor is a picture of a weird looking eye. Okay, now I definitely know this place is magical. I continue to look around an- oh god!

The door behind us slam shut, I got scared and grabbed onto to something out of fright....that’s strange, this doesn’t feel like furniture. I look to see what I grabbed onto and....Oh god I holding onto Danny’s arm. I look up to see Danny face red again, he seriously needs to go to a doctor. 

“S-Sorry!” I said, as I let go of Danny’s arm. I feel as if a blushing a tiny bit.

“It’s q-quite my friend, you were startled, so I-I don’t mind” Danny says, as his face gets a bit redder.

“Oh get a room you two” Karen said, sounding tiered of something. 

“Karen!!!” I said, angry...I don’t actually know what that expression means, but when ever someone says it someone else gets offended, so it must be bad...why is Danny’s face even Redder now?

Just then, some weird smoke came out of no where, and out the puff of smoke came some guy wearing this super cool cape.

“...Who are you?” Karen asks.

“I am The Supreme Sorcerer, also known as Doctor Strange” Doctor Strange said. Oh thank god, a doctor.

“Nice to see you again Doctor Strange” Danny says politely.

“Hello Danny, I knew you would be here. The Eye of Agamotto has shown me, it has also shown me that your brought the son of Stark and his assistant” Doctor Strange said sounding mysterious...wait...

“How do you know I’m Mr Starks adoptive son?” I asked.

“Also I’m not an assistant, I’m an Ai” Karen said.

“The Eye of Agamotto shows all...also Stark keeps mentioning about you during Shield and Avenger meetings.” Doctor Strange says. Of course Dad dose that, I’m not surprised.

“If any of you don’t mind me interrupting, but Doctor Strange, do you know why everyone is trapped in there slumber?” Danny asks, oh yeah, almost forgot about that.

“It is the work of the demon known as Nightmare, he had trapped everyone in the city with their greatest fear.” Doctor Strange answers....Nightmare isn’t a bad Villain name, not gonna lie.

“Is their anyway we can help?” Danny asks.

“There is a way you two can help” Doctor Strange said.

“What is it, the sooner we can help, the sooner we can save everyone” I said.

Doctor Strange then starts waving his hand doing some magic spell. Just then, a portal opens...not again.

“So this won’t like, suck us in, right? Cause last time we saw a portal, it didn’t turn out so good” I said, remembering what happened at the Field Trip.

“Will to be fair, it was mostly Danny’s fault” Karen whispered.

“The portal will not suck you in. My portals are more professional then the one that you’ve seen before.” Doctor Strange said. “Now, step in the portal, and I will explain the rest when we get to our destination” Doctor Strange said, as he flys into the portal.

“...Will if he says so, Come on Danny, let’s go!” I said, I then grab onto Danny’s hand and lead us into the portal.

-not even a minute Later-

Once me and Danny went trough the portal, we see that not only that we now somehow have our super hero suits back on, but we’re also in some weird place, and I’m pretty sure we’re in space.

“Before you say anything, no we are not in space” Doctor Strange says. Dang it.

“Then we’re are we?” Karen asks.

“We are in the Dimension of Dreams” Doctor Strange says mysteriously but in a cool way. “Nightmare is here hiding somewhere waiting to strike, so I warn you to be careful” Strange adds as he starts flying ahead. Me and Danny follow him.

As we start trying to find Nightmare to stop him, we look around and see everyone in the city with their worst nightmares. This is deeply upsetting in many ways...is that Sam?...and are those bunnies he’s running away from?

“AHHHHHHHHHHH” Sam screams as he runs away from a group of cute, small bunnies.

“....I don’t know if I should laugh, or be confused” I said  
as Sam runs away from bunnies out of all things.

“None of us really understand his fear” Danny says, as he also watches what was happening in front of us right now.

“You two love birds can laugh at your friend later, but right now we must find Nightmare” Doctor strange says....did he just call us love birds?

“Sorry f-for your confusion, b-but Peter and I aren’t dating” Danny says, as I swear I saw his face goes a bit red again for some reason.

“Y-yeah, we’re just good f-friends” I said, a little embarrassed, and probably blushing a little bit. Luckily I’m wearing a mask.

Doctor Strange just looks at us like he just heard some of the most idiotic thing he’s ever heard, and just turns away and continues to head forwards.

“...This is what I have to deal with everyday” I heard Karen whispered.

We continue to walk and try to find Nightmare. After a while, we came to some invisible wall. That’s weird, why would there be an invisible wall in spa- HOLY COTTEN CANDY

These creatures just came out of no where and just started attacking us. So we attacked back in defense. As we were fighting back against the creatures, this Guy who kinda looks like a vampire with a bad hair day, just comes out of no where on this cool looking Unicorn. The creatures also stop fighting us.

“Look what we have here. Why isn’t it the Supreme Sorcerer himself, and it looks like he brought some children with him. Are you really that weak that you have to get help from kids? This is priceless” The guy said, while laughing evilly.

“Enough with these jokes, we’re here to stop your terror of nightmares” Doctor Strange replied to the guy, sounding a bit angry.

“But I’m having way to much fun to stop, and there’s nothing you can stop me! As I am Nightmare!!” The guy who’s apparently Nightmare says, as lighting strikes behind him.

“You should be too confident, as having to much pride can sometimes lead to defeat” Danny says to Nightmare.

I nod agreeing with Danny and say, “Yeah! So why don’t you...go away!!”.... I really need to work on my, ‘go away’ catch praise.

“Now isn’t that pathetic, you three really think you can stop me! DEMONS! ATTAK!” Nightmare said, as the demons start attacking us again.

We then once again fight back against the demon, but then, Doctor Strange starts fighting against Nightmare. Got to admit, it looks like a awesome battle. Me and Danny continue to fight against the demons, so that way, Doctor Strange can continue to fight against Nightmare, but then, something went horribly wrong.

Nightmare somehow manages to overpower Doctor Strange, as Doctor Strange falls to the ground looking terrified of something. Before me or Danny could go help him, Doctor strange shouts something.

“Go! Before Nightmare gets you too!” Doctor Strange yells at us.

“And leave you behind, I think not!” I yelled back.

“We’re not leaving without you!” Danny also yells back.

But then, a huge explosion happens, and that invisible wall that was there before apparently disappeared as me and Danny start falling done the pit that the invisible wall was apparently blocking. I try shoring my web at something so that way I could break Danny’s and I fall, but God Dammit I’m out of web! So me and Danny continue to fall down the pi-

-A bit later-

...Okay I really need to stop passing out, this has happen to way many times. Also where’s Danny?

“Danny?! Where are you? Are you okay?” I shouted, trying to see if Danny could hear me. But there was no reply. Maybe I should ask Karen if she knows where Danny was. “Karen, you still there?” I asked, hoping Karen would reply.

But sadly, there was no reply. Karen must have been shut down when we feel down that pit. Luckily me and Ned gave her a new feature which should turn her back online after a couple minutes she’s been shut down.

Even with Karen shut down and Danny missing, I start walking trying to see if I could find out where I was and see if I could find anyone. Everything around me was pitch black, and I couldn’t see anything, even with my night vision setting on....is that light over there?

I start to see some sort of light in the distance, and then start running towards it, maybe it’s a way out! As I ran closer to the light, the city of New York starts to form around me. That’s weird, why is it night all of a sudden, and why is everyone awake? Is Nightmare defeated. I should probably ask someone what’s happening.

I try grabbing someone’s attention but no one seems to notice me. I then try to tap someone’s shoulder to ask them what happen, but then my hand just went threw them and- Holy Coconuts my hand just went threw them. ...Am...I dead...I hope not.

I look around where I’m at and realize that this place looks all to familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it...wait...is that Uncle Ben!?! But, that can’t be. I continue to look forward, I see Uncle Ben, he seemed to be talking to someone and...oh no...oh no no no...That guy is in prison. He’s the reason why Uncle Ben isn’t around anymore!...is all of this...an illusion.

I start walking towards Uncle Ben and ‘That’ man, as I got closer, I could hear that same conversation I heard so long ago. Please don’t let this illusion be ‘that night’....

It seems as my prayers weren’t answer, and the Man pulls out a gun. I start running towards Uncle Ben. I don’t know why though, I don’t want to relive this! I don’t want to relive it! But is feels like someone was controlling me.

As I got closer to Uncle Ben, it felt like everything was going in slow motion. Everything was going so slow, from the Man pointing the gun at my Uncle, tossing people faces turn to terror. I try to run faster, but there was no luck...’That’ Man pulled the trigger....Uncle Ben once again...was gone....

“NO!” I yelled, as I make it to where Uncle Ben once stood, but as I yelled out, someone else did too. 

I look down and see...my younger self....crying at the lose of my Uncle Ben, the person who helped raised me, the person who was like my Dad, the person who loved his family more then anything, and the person who teached me that with Great Power....Comes Great responsibility....I once ago felt those tears that I cried back then...why...why....why... dose everyone I love....always get hurt?....

....I don’t know why...but I ran...I just ran away from the sight...I don’t know if it’s out of sorrow or anger...but the only thing I felt...was guilt....Guilt for running way, guilt that I couldn’t do anything to help, guilt...that I’m the reason why Uncle Ben is gone....

As I ran away, I still felt tears running down my face. I still continue to run though. Soon, the city disappeared, and I was once again back in the Dream dimension...was that all a dream for the Amusement of Nightmare. Was he laughing at the fact, that I once again witness the death of someone important to me....What world do we live in?....huh....is that my parents old house. I wipe away my tears to see more clearly. It is my parents old house

The old house that I used to live in with my parents stood in front of me. I haven’t seen this place in years. It looked the same way it did when my parents left, and never returned...Is that Uncle Ben...again....is this just another dream?

“Hey there Pete. You’ve grown so much the last time I saw you” Uncle Ben said...wait...

...How dose the dream version of Uncle Ben know I’m Peter...I’m wearing my Spider-Man suit and wearing my mask. And Nightmare may have known what my fear was...but he didn’t know my name. Nightmare doesn’t seem like the person to keep track of everyone’s name, he already has to keep track of there nightmares. And not only that, bit how dose Nightmare know what my old house looked like....unless....

“...Uncle Ben? Is that really you?” I said, surprised. I start to towards him while taking my mask off.

Uncle Ben chuckles a little and says, “I don’t blame you if you don’t recognize me, you haven't seen your old man in a long time”

I start to cry again, but this time, of happiness. I then run up to Uncle Ben and hug him. “Uncle Ben! It’s actually you! I thought you were dead! And how do you know that I’m Spider-Man!” I said, happy to see Uncle Ben.

“Will kid...it’s hard to explain...but I won’t bother you with it. I’m just glad to see you again” Uncle Ben says as he hugs back.

“I’m glad to see you too” I said, as I continue to cry a little bit.

All of a sudden, we hear evil laughing from behind us. I stop hugging Uncle Ben and turn around. Oh come on! Nightmare just had to ruin the reunion, didn’t he!

Nightmare stops laughing evilly and says “Did you enjoy your ‘Happy’ memory. Let me just say that is was fun watching you cr-“

“Dude! Do you not see that we are in a middle of a reunion right now! Wait until after we’re done will you!” I yelled, not caring that I interrupted Nightmare.

“Can you not interrupt me! Do you not know who I am!” Nightmare yelled back.

“Your Nightmare! We get it, but can’t you do me the favor and just stop giving everyone nightmares, your probably gonna make everyone go to therapy. Even the therapists needs a therapist” I said, getting more angry.

“Talk to me like that again and I won’t be afraid to put you back in that nightmare!” Nightmare says, also getting angry.

“Will guess what Nightmare! There just nightmares! Sure some of them are based on true events, but those are memories from back then! And This is Now! They still might hurt, but I’m sure that one day, everyone will soon come to the day where they have to move on! Sure I’m being a little hypocrite for multiple reasons. But one day I will also understand that I have to move on and Let go. And I don’t know when that’ll be, but ones thing for sure, I’ll have my friends to back me up, just like how I back them up! So why don’t you just FUCK OFF!!!” I yelled loudly...I quickly cover my mouth as I realized that I said the f word.

Nightmare looks offended and just disappears, while Uncle Ben just laughs a bit and says, “I would probably have ground you for that, but you get a pass”.

“Thanks Uncle Ben” I said, happy that Uncle Ben was here.

“But Pete, I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer” Uncle Ben says, as he stops laughing and gives me a sad face.

“What do you mean?” I asked confused.

“Like I said, it’s hard to explain, but kiddo, just keep one thing in mind for me” Uncle Ben says, giving me a serious expression.

“What is it?” I asked, even more confused.

“You may not be able to see or hear me, but just know that no matter what happens, I’ll always be there for you and May” Uncle Ben says, hugging me again.

I hug Uncle Ben back and say, “Don’t worry Uncle Ben, I’ll remember it.”. I close my eyes as I continue to cry a bit still.

“And one more thing, with Great Power, comes great responsibility” Uncle Ben says, as his voice fades away. When I open my eyes, Uncle Ben disappeared.

I look at my mask in my hand, wipe my tears once again, and put my mask back on and start running forwards to find Danny and Doctor Strange, keeping in mind what Uncle Ben had told me.

-Later-

When I was running, Karen turns back on. 

“What happened while I was offline” Karen asks, probably confused as why I was now running.

“It’s a long story” I said.

I continue to run, an- I found Danny. He seems to be fighting this group of what I think are Ninja spy’s. But one thing I do keep notice of is this one guy who looks pretty evil. I run over to where Danny is and start helping him.

“My Friend, your alright!” Danny says, sounding happy. He then punches some ninja spy’s

“Good to see you too Danny!” I replied, webbing up some ninja spy’s.

We both continue to fight the group of Ninja Spy’s plus that one guy who only goes after Danny. I wonder what story lead to this being Danny’s fear, but I won’t ask, if Danny wants to keep it private, that’s okay. After a while, we managed to beat the group of Ninja Spy’s and that one guy.

Hey Danny, if you don’t mind me asking, but what happen. When I woke up, you weren’t there” I said wanting to know what happened.

“When I woke up, you were gone, I tried to find you, but then I ran into ‘Them’. We’ve been battling here for awhile, at least until you showed up and helped me. I guess having one of my friends calmed down my nerves a bit. So thank you” Danny says, giving me a smile

I feel as if I’m blushing a little bit and say, “No problem, your one of my closest friends, and I don’t want anything bad happen to you”.

“If you two don’t mind me interrupting this obvious romance, but can we please try and find Doctor Strange, this episode has already gone long enough.” Karen says.

“Karen! No breaking the forth wall” I said, a little upset that Karen broke the forth wall.

“Am I missing something?” Danny asks sounding confused, probably shouldn’t tell him.

“It’s nothing, but come on, let’s go look for Doctor Strange” I said, as I grab onto Danny’s hand and start running while kinda dragging Danny to find Doctor Strange an- Did Karen say Romance?

-Later again-

After more running, we finally find Doctor Strange, getting defeated by Nightmare. This ain’t good. Me and Danny quickly run up to Doctor Strange and Block Nightmares attack.

“God Dammit it’s you two again” Nightmare said, sounding angry.

“You try and help Doctor Strange, I’ll distract Nightmare” Danny says to me.

I nod and say, “Just please be careful, I wouldn’t know what to do if Nightmare put you in another nightmare again.”

“R-Really?” Danny asks, wonder why...also he ‘really’ needs to go see a Doctor, his face keeps going red randomly...and I just realized Doctor Strange is a Doctor.

“Of course, please be careful. I care a lot for you” I said, reassuring Danny.

“G-Got it” Danny says, he then goes to distract Nightmare.

While Danny goes to distract Nightmare, I help Doctor Strange get up. He looks pretty beaten up.

“Doctor Strange, are you okay?” I asked.

“No, my magic is to weak. I’m afraid I am not strong enough to defeat Nightmare.” Doctor Strange says, sounding a bit scared.

“Don’t let Nightmare get to you. This is all a dream remember, he only wants you to believe that your weak. But the truth is that your really strong” I said, trying to cheer up Doctor Strange.

Doctor Strange looks at me and says, “Really?”.

I nod and say, “Really”.

Just then, Danny comes crashing right next to us.

“It seems Nightmare has gotten stronger, he must have fed off on our fears” Danny says, getting up.

“Not if I have anything to say about it. I am the Supreme Sorcerer. No magic user is stronger then me” Doctor Strange says, getting his confidence back.

Nightmare then comes towards us and says, “My pier has gotten so powerful that no one can defeat me!”

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“Of course I’m Sure! What are you three gonna do about it. I’ll just trap you three in your nightmares again” Nightmare says. Me, Danny, and Doctor Strange just all look at each other, and then look at Nightmare, someone’s about to get there but kicks.

-A few minutes later-

“So you had this magic box that could trap any magic being inside this whole time?” Karen asks Doctor Strange.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Doctor Strange asks back.

“Cause if you had it this whole time, why didn’t you use it at the beginning of all of this” Karen says, sounding a bit confused again.

“I...don’t know” Doctor Strange replies.

“Hey guys, don’t get upset. At least we had an epic battle.” I said, trying to cheer them up.

“I must admit, it was entertaining” Danny says.

“It was entertaining” Doctor Strange said.

“Yeah, it would be kinda upsetting if anyone missed it” Karen whispered to me.

“No breaking the forth wall.” I whispered backed.

“What are you two talking about?” Doctor Strange asks.

“Nothing, but thanks for dropping us off at school” I said, as me and Danny step out the portal from the Dream dimension to our school, oh hey, we’re back to our normal cloths.

“Your quite welcome, your classmates along with everyone else in the city should be awake in a bit. I bid you all a farewell” Doctor Strange says. Me and Danny wave goodbye as Doctor Strange closes the portal.

“Man, today’s been a strange day” I said, as me and Danny start walking back to class.

“It really was” Danny says.

“I got a way to make it more entertaining, you guys remember Sams fear?” Karen asks...she’s been spending to much time with Mj.

Me and Danny nod. “Yeah, Karen what are you getting at?” I ask back.

“Will...let’s just say, I have an idea” Karen says, as she starts telling us her plan.

-a few minutes later-

Me and Danny are sitting near the stair case pretending to sleep. I got to admit, Karen’s plan is pretty funny. All of a sudden, we hear footsteps coming towards us.

“Are they still asleep?” Ava asks.

“Looks like it” Mj replies.

“I was hoping if they would know why everyone feel asleep in class.” Harry said.

“Will they weren’t hear when we got here earlier, so maybe they don’t know” Ned says.

“But how come they aren’t awake yet, everyone else woke up” Luke asks 

“Oh man, guys, let’s prank them. I’m so glad I brought my marker” Sam says. Looks like the plan is I’m action.

I hear Sam get closer to me and Danny...but then...a bunny pops out of a hat I was hiding behind my books I was holding.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Sam screams as he runs away from the Bunny.

Everyone else in the group is either shocked or laughing. Me and Danny then both start laughing a bit. Everyone in the group then looks at us now confused. Oh man, if only they knew.


	24. Mini Ep 11: God have mercy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ava gets hit by a paralyzing ray (don’t ask how), she is sent to the medical room until she’s back to normal, but while in the medical room, she witnesses all the crazy, dumb shit her teammates get into though the window...god please have mercy on These poor idiotic souls.
> 
> Requested by SuperBaragon35

-3rd POV-

Okay, so being hit by a paralyzing ray isn’t something that happens to you everyday. Not only that, but it’s kinda annoying not being able to move your body besides for your eyes, but hey, at least you can still talk.

Cause this is what was happening to Ava. After an encounter with a villain, Ava got hit by a paralyzing ray, and was now unable to move, the only movement she could make was with her eyes and mouth.

But after Ava got hit, her teammates took her to the medical room back at the Helicarrier to recover. Luckily, the effects of the ray won’t last too long, only about a couple hours or so. But unluckily, Ava was now stuck in the medical room and like I said before, unable to move, which got boring for Ava as she couldn’t read a book. The only interesting thing that she could so was watch what everyone else was doing though the window.

-Hour 1-

As Ava was looking though the window, she spotted Sam holding some files. Now for Ava, that was weird as Sam didn’t read that much, but then she took a closer look at what the file cover said.

The files that Sam was holding contained the papers that had the schedules and plans for the Decathlon team that have all their practices and competitions dates. Why would Sam have them? Everyone knew that if the papers are found missing, Mj would probably go on a war path. Not that Ava would stop her, she respected Mj.

Ava then saw Sam hide the pile of schedules and plans. Oh, so this is most likely a prank. Sam must have thought it would be funny to see the Decathlon team panic when finding out their papers were missing. That has to be one of the most stupidest pranks ever, as Sam was most likely gonna get his ass kicked. Even if Ava wasn’t paralyzed, she wouldn’t stop Sam anyway.

-Hour 2-

After seeing Sam being an idiot, Ava didn’t notice anything else for a while. She wished she could move, so that way she could see if Sam got his ass kicked yet by Mj. But then, Ava some someone else though the window. It was Danny holding some kind of letter. 

Unlike before with the pile of papers, Ava couldn’t see exactly what kind of letter it was, but what she did notice that it was addressed to...Peter? Of Ava had to guess, it was a love letter or poem made that Danny made for Peter. Everyone knew by now that Peter and Danny had a crush on each other, the only ones who didn’t notice it was the two of them.

Ava then saw Peter come into the room, and as she expected, Danny quickly hi- did Danny just rip the paper into pieces and eat it? What the fuck?! Of Ava could move, she would have slapped Danny for doing one of the dumbest things ever. Who just rips a piece of paper and eats it? Danny apparently. Ava then sees Peter wave and look worryingly at Danny as Danny waved back to Peter, looking nervous. She was most definitely gonna slap Danny when this paralyzing effect wore off.

-Hour 3-

After seeing Danny doing something dumb, Ava once again didn’t see anything interesting, until she saw Luke though the window. It looked like he was running away from someone...oh, he’s running away from Mj with Ned trying to calm down Mj. Based on what she saw, it looked like Mj was yelling at Luke for something. Ava could only hear something about files and something else about how Luke was an idiot for not believing Oxygen.

....okay, Ava gets the first part, it seems that Mj must have mistakenly thought that Luke took the files from the decathlon team, but the second part...Did Luke really say he didn’t believe in oxygen. It was obvious that Luke must have been joking, but couldn’t he pick something else to joke about. If Ava was in Mj place, she would be pissed too if Luke made that stupid joke to her.

Luke may not have been the one to take the files, but she wasn’t complaining that Mj was basically on a war path.

-Hour 4. The final hour-

After seeing Luke’s ass get kicked by Mj, Ava once again went back to technically being alone, as she was still paralyzed. At least until she once again saw Peter though the window. Wonder what idiotic thing he’s gonna do.

The only thing Ava saw Peter do was take out a bunch of chemical equipment from his backpack...did he have that the whole time? Peter then started to do some science stuff. While Ava was one of the smart kids in Team Ultimate, she wasn’t exactly a chemist, so she didn’t really know what Peter was doing with those chemicals, but one things for sure, Peter is gonna do something stupid.

And what do you know, Ava was right, cause not even 5 seconds later, there was an explosion cause by the chemicals. Peter then looked like he was panicking. Of Ava had to guess, Peter wasn’t supposed to do lab experiments right now. Dang it Peter. Peter then tried to clean up the mess as best as he can. Ava had wanted to yell at Peter, but she was gonna save that for later.

-Later-

After the 5th hour of being Paralyzed, the effects of the ray finally wore off. Ava was glad to be back to normal after so long....now....time to go yell at everyone for being idiots....except Mj.


	25. A/N: So yeah...

Hi everyone, if you wondering why I'm making this post, don't worry, I'm not canceling the book, it's just that I won't be posting tomorrow or the next day. The reason is because that I'm a vacation with my family, and I would like the spend some time with them so I decided to take a break from writing this week. But I'll be back to my regular posting schedule next week.

Bye Everyone!


	26. Bounes Ep 1: The Collector...he really needs a better hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With J Jonah Jameson calling Spider-Man a menace non-stop, this really upsets Peter for obvious reasons. So when Hulk, who strangely doesn’t seem angry whatsoever, invites Spidy to come and spend the day with the Agents of Smash, Peter accepts. But just like every other day, some villain decides to ruin it...also the villain needs to get a better hobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is from the Series ‘Hulk and The Agents of Smash’, which is a show that takes place in the same universe as Avengers Assemble. So since this is an episode from that show, this will be counted as a bonus episode. There will be more in the future.

-Peters POV-

So getting invited by Hulk to hang out with the Agents of Smash isn’t something that happens every day, but it’s still cool.

I should probably explain who the Agents of Smash are though, just in case you don’t. The Agents of Smash is a group ran by Hulk. The team mostly consists of hero’s who have a similar yet different power from Hulk. I learned this from the web-show hosted by the agents, who I think is called, A-Bomb started a couple months ago. The web-show mostly consisted of all the adventures The Agents of Smash have, sometimes doing Team-ups with other hero figures. Other then that, I don’t really know that much about the Agents of Smash, so this should be an exciting experience.

Wow, I’ve been walking around for awhile. I wonder when I’ll fin- nevermind, Hulks over there by that elevator. He then start walking towards him.

“Hey Hulk!” I said, as I got to Hulk.

“Hi Spider-Man, I’m glad you accepted the invitation. The other agents wanted to meet you.” Hulk said, surprisingly sounding calm.

I scratch the back of my head and say, “Will, I kinda wanted to meet them actually. From what I’ve seen from that show that Web-Show that A-Bomb has, all the adventures you guys have are awesome!”

Hulk laughs a little bit. “Thanks kid.” Hulk says.

“One question though, when are you guys going on your next mission? Is it okay if I can come too?” I said, kinda wanting to go with them on one of there missions.

“Sorry Kid, but I don’t think Stark will like it if I bring kid on a mission without his permission. We should also probably get going to meet the other agents of Smash” Hulk says, walking into the elevator.

I sigh in disappointment as I then walk into the elevator.

-A couple minutes later-

We soon made it to the floor where the agents of smash base should be. The elevator opens and me and Hulk walk out. When I walked out of the elevator, I see some agents eating a very spicy looking burrito, and other agents have playing, what I think, poker.

“Hey guys, look who it is, it’s Spider-Man!” The Agents who had blue, armor looking skin said, that must be A-Bomb. 

But All of a sudden, all these floating cameras came over to me and started looking at me, which made me a little nervous. Even if I have Spider-Man suit and mask on that keep my identity hidden, I guess I’m still have a little stage fright.

“Could you please get those cameras out of Spidys face, I since that he is in discomfort. Plus, I’m in discomfort too” Karen says, forgot to mention again, Karen’s here too.

“The voice is right A-Bomb, we shouldn’t have the web cameras surround the kid. Wait until he’s ready to be on the show.” Hulk says.

“If you say so. Sorry kid” A-Bomb says, as the cameras get away from me and Karen. “If you want though, you can join me and Skaar in our spicy burrito eating contest” A-Bomb adds.

“Uh...no thank you. I’m not a fan of spicy food” I said a little hesitant.

“If you say so” A-bomb says, as he and the other agent start eating there burritos.

I back away slowly not wanting to be part of that mess. I then follow Hulk to the table we’re the card game is being held. I see She-Hulk, Red Hulk, and The Thing around a table playing cards, with Hulk sitting down and joining the game. I can’t see what type of card game they’re playing though, they’re too tall for me to see.

I tip toe trying to see what they’re playing and ask, “Hi, if you don’t mind me asking, what kind of card game are you guys playing?”

The Thing looks at me and says, “This isn’t Cards, it’s poker.”. Oh, Poker, never played that game before.

“So your Spider-Man.” I hear She-Hulk say to me. “Garb a chair and join in. I’ll deal you in” she adds.

Once I grabbed a chair to join, Red Hulk looks at me looking kinda terrifying and says, “Who plays Poker in a mask? It’s an unfair advantage.”

“O-Oh, sorry. I never actually played poker before.” I said, a little nervous.

Red Hulk laughs and says, “Kid sits next to me.”. He then grabs me and puts me on the extra chair I got.

I quickly adjust my mask and say, “T-Thank you.”

We them start a new round of poker. She-Hulk was nice and taught me the basic rules. The game of poker was actually kinda fun, if you minus the parts where someone lost there money, but hey, those the rules. As we were playing though, the tv channel was on the Daily Bugle, and just like usual, J Jonah Jameson was calling me a menace. 

J Jonah Jameson is the head of the Daily Bugle, and he absolutely hates Spider-Man. I actually used to take pictures for him for the newspaper a while back. What did I take pictures of exactly if your wondering. I would take pictures of Spider-Man...so technically, my self when ever I went on patrol. Now your probably wondering why Jameson would need the photos if he hated Spider-Man, Will that’s because the newspaper headlines were about how Spider-Man was a menace.

It was kinda strange taking pictures of my self that were used to hate on me, but at the same time, kinda hilarious. Just imagine if someone were to ask you what your last job was, and you were able to reply with, ‘I used to take pictures of my self to hate on myself’, imagine the reactions you would get.

Other then that, I mostly did the job because it was what payed most at the time, but I quit after a while because Mj, Ned, and Harry said something how the job was draining my energy a lot. But even after all this time has passed, Jameson still hates Spider-Man, aka me when I’m on superhero duty. He also hates Hulk for a whole other bunch of reasons. Maybe we should change the chan- nevermind Hulk just threw the remote at the tv and broke it....now it’s on the ground completely destroyed.

“That’s how I would do it too.” Karen says.

“That’s weird, my spidey sense is tingling.” I say, as my spidey sense seems to be acting up a lot right now.

“It’s probably nothing” Red-Hulk says.

Karen then says, “You shouldn’t say that, because when usually when ever we think that, something bad happ- HOLY SHIT!!”.

The wall just got exploded, making us all jumped back surprised. We then see these robots with big red eyes looking at us. I’m honestly not that surprised anymore.

“I told you” Karen says, mostly likely referring to Red-Hulk.

“Who decided to crash the party!” The Thing says.

“Don’t know, Don’t care.” She-Hulk says.

We then hear A-Bomb and Skaar enter the room. A-Bomb then says, “Hey guys, what’s goi-“ oh god! Before A-bomb could finish his sentence, one of the robots shot a laser thing at him and he suddenly vanished!

“Holy Mackerel!!” I yelled while worried. The Robot then shots another laser, once again making an explosion and making all of us jump back.

“No body messes with my Poker Night!” The Thing says, he then goes after the robot but then gets blasted and also disappears.

“Ben!” She Hulk yells out, but then she also gets blasted and disappears.

Karen then says, “Before we do anything, don’t charge after the ro-“ before she could finish her sentence though, Red Hulk charges towards the robot.

“Let’s Smash it already!” Red Hulk yells out, but then also gets shot with the laser and disappears.

“...God Dammit.” Karen says sounding kinda angry.

“Is this part of the game” I say, super confused, as I dive a laser.

“No, it’s not!” Hulk yells out. 

“Don’t worry, I got th-“ Before Skaar could finish his sentence, he too gets blasted and disappears.

“Can everyone please not just get hit with the Laser!” Karen yells But then, the robot them suddenly leaves.

“After That Robot!” Hulk yells.

We then start chasing after the robot, but while we were chasing the robot, we see a lot of other robots that look just the same. Hulk start smashing some of the robot, while I start shooting my webs at them.

As we were attacking the robots, I felt my spidey sense tingle again. I then get hit by a laser. I then get teleported to some roo- okay why did I get teleported back to where I was originally before I was hit by the laser.

“Spider-Man, are you okay!?” Hulk yells out to me as he continues smashing robots to pieces.

I start shooting my webs at the robots again and say, “Yeah, I got teleported somewhere but then got teleported back. I don’t know why though” I yelled out.

“That’s weird, my scanner is picking up more signals from the robots, but they aren’t coming out way.” Karen says.

“We can check that out later, but for now, we need to stop that robots that are here!” I said.

-A little bit later-

After a while, we managed to beat all the robots on the area, but for some reason like Karen said, the rest just completely left us alone. I tried calling Dad to see if he knew what was up, but he didn’t answer.

I then tried calling Team Ultimate, but for some reason they didn’t answer either. Hulk tried to call all other super hero teams but none of them answered too.

“It could be that the robots that we saw did the same thing to every other Hero team just like what they did to mine” Hulk said.

“But how come the robots didn’t try and blast us?” I asked, if the robots got every other hero, why didn’t they go after Hulk since he’s a hero. It didn’t make any sense.

“That’s what we have to figure out. But first, we have to find out where the Robots teleported everyone.” Hulk says, he then pick up a not so destroyed robot and puts it on the table. “These robots should have a clue to where they took everyone, we just have to hack into it first. The only other question left is how are we gonna hack into it. Codes aren’t my really my strong suit” Hulk adds.

I think for a moment, and then, someone comes to mind. I then say, “Lucky for you, me and Karen know someone who is quite good with coding”.

-A bit later-

“Annnnnd There, your all set. You guys now should have access to the gps system” Ned says though the video chat.

“Thanks Ned, me and Karen would know what to do without you.” I said, great full for Neds help.

“Your welcome, also if I could ask you a favor, could you send me pictures of your day with the Hulk team. I still can’t believe you got to meet them” Ned says, sounding excited.

I chuckle and say, “Sure”.

We’ll make sure to send them to you later” Karen says.

“Thanks guys” Ned says. “See you two later, and good luck” he adds. The video call them ends.

“You have a good friend” Hulk says.

“Ned is a great friend. While I may know how to make an Ai, hacking and other certain types of coding aren’t really my specialty.” I said. “But thanks to my friend Ned, we should be able to track down where everyone might be” I added.

“Good, now let’s go save everyone” Hulk says. “Invisible person, could you tell us where to go” He adds, he must be talking about Karen.

Karen sighs and says, “one, I’m not an invisible Person, I’m an Ai. Two, My name is Karen. And three, The destination where everyone is...oh...”

“Is everything okay Karen? Where is everyone?” I asked, worried.

“....They’re....in space” Karen says, sounding tired of everything...wait what about space?

-Later-

I did not expect to go to freaking SPACE today! One moment robots kidnapped literally every other hero in the city, and now we’re in space. I don’t know if I should be surprised or not. Also, since when did jets become spaceships?

“Man, wait until I tell dad about this” I said. Dad is gonna be surprised I went to space.

“We still have to find him, and ya know, find everyone else” Karen said.

“Oh yeah.........so are we there yet?” I asked.

“We should be getting close.....nevermind.....” Hulk says. 

“...yeah...pretty sure we’re here.” Karen said.

“Really? What makes you guys say that?” I asked.

“You...should look outside the window.” Karen says.

I wonder what’s outside- Oh my god it’s an Alian Space ship! “Heh....so my friend wasn’t lying when he said aliens were real.” I said, remembering when Harry told me that Venom was an alien.

“I’m surprised you didn’t know that.” Hulk said.

“I...had my suspicions.” I admitted. It’s true, I did.

“Looks like the signal leads to inside. I suggest being careful when you sneak in.” Karen warns us.

“Good idea Invisible person.” Hulk replies.

Karen then yells angrily, “OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!”

-A bit later again...man there are so many time skips-

Hulk and I managed to sneak into the alien spaceship. I wonder why aliens would want to kidnap every hero except me and Hulk. In fact, the writer didn’t even know what’s going on. (Peter, you little shi-)

After getting past some security, we made it to this big room and we se- Oh my god! It’s just like in the movies!...the aliens are gonna eat everyone! That’s probably why they have everyone In these capsules frozen. They must be trying to keep them fresh. 

“Oh God. The aliens are gonna eat everyone. We have to save them!” I yelled out.

“For you information, I’m not gonna eat them.” Someone said, me and Hulk turn around and see this guy who has hair style remind be of Albert Einstein.

“Who are you!?” Hulk yells out, looking like he’s about to start smashing stuff.

“I am the Collector. And I have far more better taste in food” The ‘Collector said, looking at me angry.

Oh shot, I should apologize. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I just watch to many horror movies.” I said. “But if your not gonna eat them, why did you take them.” I added, as I get ready to shot my webs, and use the new features Karen has

“I have the most amazing Collections in the universe, from animals, to plant life, to ancient artifacts. But, there is one collection I am missing.” The Collector tells us.

“By the way it looks, its Superhero’s.” Hulk says, sounding angry.

“Correct. When I heard that your planet had an amazing set of heroes, I had to see for myself, and I wasn’t disappointed.” The Collector says, grinning evilly.

“Then why didn’t you take Hulk and Spiderman? Not that you should, but I’m confused.” Karen says, sounding confused and a little offended.

“That’s because thanks to this planets way of knowledge, I found out that you two are menaces, so you are not worthy of being in my collection.” The Collector says. Just then, holograms of the...oh come on! The Daily Bugle, really!? He couldn’t watch another news channel.

“...okay that kinda hurts” I said, kinda hurt by this fact.

“You made me angry!” Hulk yells out, as he’s about to go punch The Collector.

“Doesn't matter. Now goodbye.” The Collector says rudely as the holograms turn off.

....that’s strange....why don’t I fell the ground below me.....oh peppermint sticks.

Me and Hulk then start falling the the pit that opened underneath us. Karen was yelling out something but I didn’t hear her. I try using my webs to shot a rope to swing back up....God Dammit, I ran out of web- Ow!

Hulk and I just landed on the hard ground. Me and Hulk get up. I look around and see garbage around us. Gross.

“He did not just refer us to garbage!” Karen yells, sounding angry.

“When I find him, I’m gonna smash him into prices!” Hulk yells out, also angry.

“And I think you two should probably go to anger management.” I admit. We all know why so don’t even try and pretend you don’t.

“Anger management don’t matter right now. Right now, we have to find a way out” Hulk says.

“Good point” I said.

-Later-

After a while, we finally found a way out of the garbage dumb. We once again made our way trough security and made it back to that big room. We see that the Collector is now gone. Me and Hulk sneak past the rest of security and make it to where the other Agents of Smash are. Now to figure out how it free them.

“Alright, so how do we break them free?” I asked Hulk. 

“Like this.” Hulk says. He then smashes the capsules that the Agent of Smash are being held into....I mean, we could’ve freed them a little bit quieter but that works too.

“Oh thank god. I thought I was never gonna finish that burrito eating contest ever again.” A-Bomb says happily.

“You got blasted with a laser, got kidnapped, and put into a capsule, but yet your worried about that burrito eating contest you and Skaar were having.” She-Hulk says, sounding confused but also a bit annoyed.

“I was worried about never seeing my swords again.” Skaar said, sounding a little happy.

“When I get my hands on who ever did this, they better expect getting shot.” Red-Hulk yells out while pulling out his guns.

“What is with everyone here being kinda violent?” I whispered to my self.

“What did you just say?” She-Hulk asks.

“Nothing.” I answered quickly.

Karen the pretends cough and says, “Sorry to interrupt, but my scanners picked up a signal. It seems that The Collector has left his files open at the control panel to your right. It would be wise to go see if there’s any useful information we can use.”. This is why I think having an artificial intelligence programmed inside your suit helps a lot.

We walk to the right and see the control panel. There is a big hologram screen on with some files left open, just like Karen said. We go up to the holograms screen and look at the files. The files were about the heroes that The Collector had captured.

“Spider-Man, do you think you can work with this type of technology?” She-Hulk asks.

“I don’t know, I never worked with alien technology before, but I’ll try.” I said, as I touch the hologram  
Keyboard. 

I try my best to figure out how to work this technology. After a bit, I managed to get out of the files. We all look at the screen. Wow, the Collector sure has a lot of files.

“Open that file there.” Hulk said, pointing to a file that says ‘Plans’

I nod and say, “Sure thing.” I press on the file and open it....The Collector is gonna do what!?!

“The Collector is gonna destroy Earth!” A-Bomb says, sounding a tiny bit scared.

“Only so his Hero collection can be the most valuable in the universe.” She-Hulk adds.

“We have to stop him. No one destroys Earth.” Hulk says, sounding angry again. “A-Bomb and Red, you two go and try and disable the Bomb. Skaar and She-Hulk, you two go and teleport everyone back to Earth. Spider-Man and I will go and stop The Collector.” Hulk adds.

“Let’s go!” A-Bomb yells out for some reason sounding happy. He then runs off, probably to go find the bomb.

“Out of everyone you could have partnered me with, you chose him.” Red-Hulk says, sounding grumpy. He then runs to also go find the bomb.

“We better start finding a way to go get everyone back to Earth.” She-Hulk says.

“Right.” Skaar says. I step away from the control panel to let them that figure out.

“Let’s go Kid. The Collector is about to get Smashed!” Hulk says.

I nod and say, “Okay.”

-Later again...I really need to cut some on time skips-

Hulk and I have been looking for the Collector for a couple minutes. After some looking, we finally found his, what I think is his throne room. We see that The Collector looks busy. Instead of barging trough the door, Hulk smashed the wall to pieces. The Collector looks surprise and turns around to face us. He then starts looking angry, but not as angry as Hulk is right now.

“You two menaces again. When I think I would have stopped you from ruining my precious Hero collection. Not only that, but I just renovated the place!” The Collector yells.

“Will, looks like your gonna gave to renovate again!” I yelled out.

“But after I smash this place!” Hulk yells.

“...is it just me or...dose anyone else notice the floating web cams are still here?” Karen whispers to me randomly...oh what do you know, they are still here

“It seems I have to get rid you the hard way” The Collector says and.....you got to be kidding me. The Collector can turn into a freaking GIANT. That is so an unfair advantage.

“Hulk Smash!” Hulk yells out as he starts smashing stuff and try’s to smash The Collector.

“I’ll help!” I yells out as I start shouting webs at the Collector to distract hi- Oh fiddle sticks!

The Collector managed to grab me and Hulk with his hands, he then says, “This defeat is expected by you two menaces. This only proves more why you aren’t in my Hero Collection.”

Okay, that is so rude! Hulk isn’t a menace. Sure he destroys a bunch of stuff a lot, but that’s because he’s trying his best to help people. Me on the other hand, will, I can see a little bit why some people would think of me as a menace. I don’t even think I deserve meeting all these amazing heroes. Every other superhero out there saving the world and helping so many people and defeating so many villains while helping more people. And while I’m kind of a hero, and I gotta admit, I kinda sometimes just think that I’m more of a vigilant.

“Maybe you should learn what a hero actually is!” Hulk yells sounding angry.

The Collector looks at Hulk and says, “Don’t mess with me! I know what a hero is!”.

“Then if you know what a hero is, then you wouldn’t consider Spider-Man a menace.”...what?

“What do you mean!” The Collector yells out, sounding like he just got offended.

“A hero is someone who have good hearts! And Spider-Man is an example of that. He’s always helping people when they need help. Even if they hate him, he still helps them. As long as a someone has a good heart to help everyone, then they’re considered a hero!” Hulk yells at the Collector.

I think about what Hulk just said for a bit. I then say to the collector, “You should also see that Hulk is an amazing hero too. He may cause destruction sometimes, but he’s trying to help people. It’s the Daily Bugle that call him menace, but that’s only because they probably have nothing better to do.”.

Hulk smiles at me. He then punches The Collectors hand while yelling out, “Hulk Smash!”. The Collector then yells out of pain as he lets go of me and Hulk. The Collector starts shrinking back to his normal size.

Shot!! As I was falling, my mask accidentally got pulled off, reveal my face. It wouldn’t matter much of the floating webs cams weren’t still he-

“Don’t worry, I managed to pixelate to web camera, no one can find out who you are.” Karen whispers to me. Oh thank god.

“Thanks Karen.” I whispered back. I then look at Hulk and say. “And thanks hulk for standing up for me.”

“Thank you for standing up for me.” Hulk says, sounding a bit happy.

We hear the Collector get up. We turn to face him and for some reason, he looks shocked. “Spider-Man is a 12’ywar old!?!”.

“I’m not 12! Just to let you know, I’m a teenager!” I said, a little angry that even The Collector thinks I’m a 12 year old.

“Are you sure?” The Collector says to me.

“Yes!” I said, as I grab my mask and put it back on....Oh what the frog!! I just got freakin teleported...gotta admit, it was kinda awesome.

I look around to see Hulk and the other agents of Smash are here too....where ever we are....Oh Cool, we’re at the Fantastic Four Building. I could tell by all the Fantastic four stuff.

“Will...at least everything’s okay now.” I said, ending the awkward silence.

“Were you two able to disable the bomb?” Hulk asks A-Bomb and Red-Hulk.

“Uhhh...about that...” A-Bomb says, sounding like he doesn’t want to admit something.

“We didn’t disable the bomb, but we did prevent it from falling out of the ship.” Red-Hulk, says laughing a little

Just then, a robot comes out of nowhere and a hologram of the Collector shows up.

“This won’t be the last time you’ll see me. Next time, you’ll be the first ones to be in my collection before I get everyone else and destroy this planet!” The Collector says, the holograms them ends, it was them silent....will shot.

The silence then ends as I hear my phone ring. “Incoming call from ‘Dad’” Karen says....double shot.

“So...who’s the one telling the Stark guy that his kid was with us in space, where he almost died.” Skaar said, sounding a bit scared.


	27. Mini Ep 12: The tooth fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Peter still believes in The Tooth fairy. so when he losses a tooth, Tony (and Steve) pretty mush hires the rest of team ultimate to basically break into Peters room and place a hundred dollar bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by The5thMoonOfMarigold

-No ones POV-

Hiring your sons own superhero team to break into his house at night isn’t something Tony thought he signed up for when he adopted Peter.

Why did hire his sons team to break into his house, will it all started when Peter visiting the Tower. But Tony accidentally forgot to tell him that one of the Avengers training sessions was happening. So when the Avengers were training in the training room, Peter was looking around the tower to find everyone else. After a while, Peter decided to go check the training room. Unfortunately though, Peter just so happen to walk in the same time when the team were battling training robots. And one of those robots kinda got sent flying towards Peter and crashed into him.

Almost all the Avengers literally stoped everything at that moment, while Tony ran to Peter to check if he was okay. Tony was panicking as his son just got hit with a freaking robot, so that’s why Peter was immediately sent to the med bay. Steve tried his best to assure Tony that Peter was gonna be fine....I’m like pretty sure they’re married....wait they aren’t....will Steve better ask Tony out soon or else I’m gonna break to forth wall and slap some sense into him.

Anyway, after a bit, Peter woke up and Tony hugged him immediately. While Tony and Steve were telling Peter what happened, Peter felt that one of his teeth felt really lose. He started wiggling it. Then his tooth fell out. This only made Tony and Steve confused why Peter looked excited. They were even more confused when Peter said that he can’t wait for the tooth fairy to give him money. Before they could asked anything, Peter just sorta ran out the room.

Tony then made a quick call to May, who informed him that Peter actually still believe in the classic Holiday figures, but this Peter may not be getting money. When asked why, May told Tony that she was actually out of  
Town for the week to visit a friend who got really sick recently. Tony not wanting his son to be disappointed, told May that he could find a way to leave the money under Peters pillow tonight.

....So that leads us to now....

“So you want us to do what?” Sam asked Tony, wondering if he was joining or not.

“I want you four to sneak into Peters room and leave this hundred dollar bill under his pillow.” Tony says, holding a hundred dollar bill.

That’s right, Tony hired the rest of Team Ultimate to put play tooth fairy for him. They’re all in the meeting room at the Helicarrier discussing the plan.

“Tony, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Steve says, wondering why Tony decided to do this.

Tony looks at Steve offended and says, “Of course this is a good idea.”

“Are we not gonna talk about the fact that Peter still believes in all this nonsense.” Ava says, questioning how old Peter actually is.

“I’m honestly not surprised. I am surprised you let Danny join the meeting though, especially what happen when you last saw.” Luke says. 

Yeah, Peter may have told the rest of Team Ultimate, Ned, Mj, and Harry, what happen at the business meeting a while back. While Peter was still confused on some parts of that event, everyone else understood it completely. Let’s just say that conversation ended with Harry basically trying to punch Danny, Sam, Mj, and Luke were basically laughing there buts off, Ned and Peter trying to stop Harry, Ava just reading a book, and Danny being kinda scared of Harry now.

“Please don’t bring that up my friend. I feel as if Stark still wants to end me.” Danny whispers to Luke, as he feels Tony glaring at him.

“Can you guys do the tooth fairy mission or not?” Tony asks.

Sam then says, “What makes you think that we’ll-“

“I’ll pay you guys.” Tony says, interrupting Sam.

“....How much?” Sam said, now interested.

-later that night-

Breaking into Peters house is easier then expected. All team Ultimate had to do was use the spare key that May hid in the pot plant on the porch. They quietly entered Peters room, making him sure not to wake him up, or setting off the intrude alert protocol that Karen most likely has.

They also had to be careful because of Peters six sense, as it warned him of danger, even if he was asleep. Sam learned that the hard way when he tried to prank Peter when he was actually asleep for revenge as Peter pranked him with the bunny. 

The team got closely to Peter as they could, making sure not to wake him up. They then carefully placed the hindered dollar bill under his pillow, wow, this mission might actually be a succe- Oh shit Peters waking up!

Tema ultimate then literally jumped out the window and broke the window. Why did they do that? I don’t know, they just did.

-The next day during lunch-

“So apparently there’s a new tooth fairy.” Peter said to his friends.

“What makes you say that?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, why?” Luke asks, wondering if Peter found out it was tram ultimate who broke into his house.

“Cause they never give me a hundred dollars, they usually give me like 2 dollars.” Peter said, holding a hundred dollar bill.

“Will maybe the last On my way quit.” Mj said blankly.

“Maybe, that would explain why they broke my window.” Peter said, still a little upset about that.

And can you blame him, he just replaced that window.


End file.
